reunion de vampiros
by Chirly19
Summary: Aki esta destinada a convertirse en la reina de los vampiros y guiarlos a la victoria pero una serie de eventos haran que existan conflictos internos entre los vampiros, provocando que deba elegir entre el poder y el amor. muchos shippings
1. introduccion

**que tal mi gente lindaa! me encontre un escrito en uno de mis tantos cuadernos viejos, si una historia pero solo encontre una pequeña introduccion y se me ocurrio compartirla con ustedes, pero como soy una fanatica del yuaki!, jejeje la voy adaptar a eso, **

**esto es solo un "abre boca" para ver que tal les parece...ademas de que que hay con el genero sobrenatural? muy poco muy poco! jajaja**

*** yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, esto si!***

* * *

"cerré mis ojos de lo cansado que estaba, luego los abrí me quede viendo en techo por unos momentos voltee a ver afuera, así que me levante a tomar un vaso con agua abrí la nevera y siento la presencia de alguien volteo rápidamente una sombra que se esconde detrás del sillón, abro mis ojos y pregunto quien es, pero se oye solo el cantar de los grillos, tal vez fue mi imaginación no he dormido bien hace poco tome un vaso y me serví agua, siento un viento frío y me susurra algo en el odio, no podía entender que era mis pies flaqueaban sentí escalofríos como si un fantasma estuviera vigilándome o espíritu no lo se, no puedo creer en eso; subo a mi habitación y el mismo viento hace levantar las cortinas blancas tal vez estoy muy cansado esa fue muy única escusa me senté en la cama mire hacia abajo veo una sombra cerca de mis pies, levanto la vista muy rápido pero no había nadie, fui al baño y me lave la cara, me mire al espejo y pude ver su reflejo…. –Aki , voltee rápido pero ella no estaba, mis ojos parecían derramar lagrimas pero las contuve, recordar la ultima vez que la vi, su rostro lucia tan pálido, no podía ver sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios no mostraban cierta expresión… si Aki se fue, desapareció en medio de un viaje, yo no la pude encontrar y cuando por fin la pude ver estaba dentro de un bolso negra, fueron días, semanas y meses de luto y ahora ha pasado un año y mi mente no logra aceptar eso, ella no está, ella murió, y nunca se supe porque, o que le paso….. Regrese a mi habitación una vez mas y me tire en la cama, volví a cerrar mis ojos para ver si podía conciliar el sueño, pero era inútil gire a un lado y al abrir los ojos ella estaba ahí, sus ojos eran hermosos y me sonreía, creí que era un sueño y justo cuando iba a tocar su rostro para probarme que no era real, su mano toco se deslizo por mis labios, Aki.. Murmure su nombre con cierta tristeza, ella no dijo nada al contrario tomo mi mano dándome algo y luego cerro mi puño me sonrío, mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver su sonrisa, pude notar dos pequeños colmillos cerré mis ojos nuevamente "esto no puede ser real", pensé "mi mente esta jugando conmigo" volví a abrir los ojos y desperté de golpe ella no estaba, el viento de hace rato dejo de correr, mire a todos lados algo desconcertado, como buscándola pero fue inútil, luego senti algo en mi mano, la abri y era un circon, la piedra que combate el insomnio, eso fue lo unico se ve vino a la mente pues eso era lo que tenia en ese momento insomnio, puse la piedra bajo mi almohada y volvi a acostarme hasta que me quede dormido"

* * *

lo ven fue muy corto! jujuju...

-cuarto oscuro-

aki- estoy muerta?

aki-nee (chirly) -ups lo siento pero es así, y como queria adapatarlo a mi pasion yuaki! tuvo que ser así

aki- waa no quiero estar muerta!,

aki-nee -tranquis, lo pensaré

aki- hey ya sacame de aqui!, tengo hambree!

aki-nee- jajajajaja noo!, te sacare cuando quiera

aki- tas demente! T.T

aki-nee_ me voy "estoy trabajando en mi otro fic " duo corda" (dos corazones)..." y mi insparacion esta surgiendo!

byeee! :)


	2. todo comenzo una noche

**Para ubicarlos, lo ****anterior la introducción sucedió un año después de la muerte de Aki. Aquí el resumen ya que no puedo cambiarlo por el error de la pagina:**

**Aki esta destinada a convertirse en la reina de los vampiros y guiarlos a la victoria pero una serie de eventos haran que existan conflictos internos entre los vampiros, provocando asi que Aki deba elegir entre el poder y el amor. Muchísimos Emparejamientos JackxCarly, CrowxOc, kiryuxMisty, BrunoxSherry, akixOc, y por supuesto Yusei x Aki.. y otros que se daran cuenta a medida que transcurra los hechos. Les doy la advertencia de en clasificación M por violencia y lenguaje fuerte, y otros.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping **

* * *

**_"Todo comenzó una noche"_**

Hace tres años cuando un joven de ojos azules cobalto como de 17 años se encontraba acostado en un césped sobre una loma mientras observaba el acaso, su noto denotaba tristeza, de pronto escucha unas voces familiares haciéndolo levantar

-Yusei! que haces hay debemos ir a hacer nuestro proyecto! – le grita un joven un poco mas pequeño que él de cabello naranja

-si ya voy!

- aja! Como siempre en las nubes – murmura el mayor de ellos, un rubio, ojos morados con cierta actitud de superioridad.

-te oí Jack! – le dice el pelinegro

- que hacías allí? – pregunta el pelinaranja

- solo quería despejar mi mente un rato – Yusei

- piensa en la joven Izayoi? –Jack

- eh... Eh claro que no! – un rubor aparece en sus mejillas

-jajaja vamos Yusei, ustedes son amigos hace tiempo cuando le dirás que te gusta? –dice el pelinaranja llamado crow

- y quien dijo que me gusta? – Yusei cruza sus brazos

-pues su actitud lo demuestra – Jack

-eh como sea vamos a terminar el proyecto para mañana – Yusei

..

..

Suena la campana de la secundaria de Neo Domino, se ve a varios jóvenes caminar de aquí para allá algo apurados, no era la excepción ver a una joven de lentes y cabello largo oscuro corriendo con un montón de papeles al lado una joven pelirroja y ojos color marrón que llevaba unos libros.

-aah Aki!, no sabes cuanto he tenido que hacer para ese día! – dice la pelinegra

- mañana Carly!, ese día es mañana! – le responde la pelirroja

-aah lo sé y hay tanto que hacer! – Carly

- tienes mucha razón! –Aki

..

..

/Ese día era el día de la graduación y todos revisaban sus tesis, veían sus notas, entregaban trabajos de refuerzo, etc. Las chicas preparaban el mejor vestido para la noche y los chicos pensaban en que harían con su futuro. /

-hey ustedes!, tienen pareja para el baile de despedida! –pregunta crow a sus amigos que estaban sentados en la cafetería

- yo si! – responde Jack sin interés

- yo no…. – responde Yusei

- que? Creí que habías invitado a Aki! –crow

- eh bueno no se ha presentado la oportunidad – Yusei

- y que esperas! , el día esta por terminar no quieres que se te adelanten! –Jack

- ella ya debe tener pareja- Yusei

- no aun no – interrumpe Carly sentándose al lado de Jack

- no tiene? – Pregunta crow – ya ves Yusei aun la puedes invitar!

- pero – Yusei

- hazlo! Ahora! Si no quieres que mande a crow! – Jack

- eh... Yo? – crow

- iji Jack no digas eso – Carly lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- bueno supongo que debo hacerlo – Yusei

- Es que debes hacerlo! –crow

..

-como se lo pediré, no quiero que piense que la busco por otra razón- Yusei piensa mientras camina por el pasillo, cuando una voz femenina lo saca de sus pensamientos

- hey Yusei! – Aki

Aki!- Yusei

-si? Que sucede? – Aki sonríe y dejan de caminar

-Aki eh me preguntaba si quieres ser mi pareja mañana – Yusei

- por supuesto! – Aki le vuelve a sonreír tiernamente

- muy bien iré por ti a las 8 – Yusei

- OK!, nos vemos ahora tengo que entregar este informe jeje –Aki

- si adiós! – Yusei suspira de alivio –pensé que me rechazaría, siempre me evitaba supongo que era el estrés del ultimo año

Yusei regresa con sus amigos

-y,…- crow

- si acepto – Yusei

- genial!, ahora soy el único que no tiene pareja –crow

- y que hay de Sherry? – Carly

-eh ella es muy difícil –crow

- inténtalo – Carly

-será? – crow

- si yo te apoyo – Yusei

- ja ami me da igual –Jack

Crow frunce en ceño

..

..

Ese día Yusei regresa a su apartamento vivía solo con Rua y Ruka dos gemelos de unos 12 años aunque no eran familia se trataban como si lo fueran, como hermanos.

- Yusei preparado para mañana? – le pregunta la pequeña

- si, algo – Yusei

- y tiene pareja! – grita el gemelo barón

- si – responde Yusei

- y supongo que es nuestra hermanita Aki! – vuelve a decirle Rua

- si lo es- Yusei responde sentándose en el sofá

- lo sabia! Tanto tiempo, ella era mas que su amiga! – Rua

- Rua! – le regaña su hermanita Ruka

- ah, es mi amiga! – Yusei

- si como no ¬.¬ - Rua

- bueno a dormir! – Yusei se levanta indicándoles a que se vallan a la cama

- primero debemos comer Yusei! – Ruka

- Ah si ^ ^ jeje – Yusei

-jajaja – ríen mientras se sientan a comer

..

..

/ La noche llego y nadie pudo dormir tranquilo. A la mañana siguiente todos asisten a la ceremonia de graduación que se llevo a cabo en la mañana en un campo abierto lleno de flores, por la noche se realiza la fiesta de despedida en el mismo lugar solo que había un salón donde estaba el escenario, la pista de baile y uno que otros puestos de comida/

/ El cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas, cada uno asiste con su pareja, en cuanto a Yusei él estaba recogiendo a Aki quien lo esperaba al frente de su casa/

..

..

- Yusei! –Aki usaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y una cinta negra alrededor de su cintura, su cabello cubría su frente y un hermoso collar en su cuello con una piedra blanca que sus padres le habían regalado.

- Aki, estas muy hermosa! – Yusei le dice acercándose

- tu también te ves bien! –Aki

Yusei llevaba un pantalón negro con camisa blanca y chaqueta del mismo color, no esta ni muy formal ni muy casual

-entonces nos vamos – Yusei ofrece su mano

- si! – Aki

..

..

/ En una habitación rodeada de ventanas que permitían la poca luminosidad de la luz de la luna 5 seres observaban una pantalla que mostraban a Aki y a Yusei

-es ella- dice uno de ellos

- jijijijiji que interesante y hasta tiene caballero que la acompañe – dice una de las chicas

- cállate! – le regaña el primero un joven de cabellos plateado/blanco y ojos color dorados.

- por favor kiryu no seas así – le dice otra de las chicas, una joven de cabello negro largo

- lo siento mi princesa es que me impaciento – kiryu

- eso se te nota a leguas! Jeje – interviene otro joven de cabello blanco dorado, ojos de igual color mientras jugueteaba con su cola de caballo entre sus dedos.

- OH Ryu!, eres tan caliente! – dice la chica de hace rato de cabello negro ondulado y ojos violetas.

- como siempre Alex! – dice Ryu

- oigan ya basta, debemos obtenerla – interrumpe otro joven de cabello azul

- jajajajaja si! Yo me encargare de ella – grita kiryu que además es el líder.

- ustedes monstruos inútiles, muevan su trasero a la sala de reunión! – una voz los llama desde un altavoz

- maldición!, otra vez tu tío Misty! – kiryu

- yo no tengo la culpa – misty

- esperen! Solo quiero que venga mi sobrina – dice la misma voz que era su amo y dueño del castillo.

- que mierda! – kiryu

- kiryu calma estaré bien – misty le besa en el cuello y luego se levanta para irse.

..

..

/ Estas personas aunque se vean jóvenes en realidad tiene miles de años, son vampiros sedientos de sangre y solo buscan un objetivo atrapar a Aki y convertirla en uno de ellos, no por simple gusto sino porque ella se convertiría en su ama y los guiaría al triunfo sobre los humanos, estaba destinada a serlo mucho antes de que naciera/

..

La música sonaba muy fuerte y todos se divertían

- hey Yusei viste a crow! - Jack

- Porque? – Yusei

- Pudo invitar a Sherry – Jack

- sí! Increíble – Yusei

- ni tan increíble – crow se les acerca algo triste

- porque crow? –Aki

- pues ella acepto solo si le daba mi dinero y si me encargaba de sus trabajos – crow

- jajaja que suerte la tuya! – Jack

- jeje si, Jack vamos a bailar! – Carly lo toma del brazo arrastrándolo a la pista

- y ustedes que no bailaran? – crow le pregunta a Aki y a Yusei

- eh... Eh... Bue... – Yusei

- eh q...e di... – Aki

Ambos tartamudean

- ah, no importa!- crow se va

- Yusei, tu eh... –Aki

- si sé bailar? – Yusei

-si.- Aki

- pues no mucho – Yusei sonríe

- estamos igual – Aki

- jeje pero me encantaría intentarlo – Yusei

- a mi también – Aki

- porque, digo practicamos afuera? – Yusei

- me parece bien – Aki

Los dos salen pero en realidad no bailan, solo se sientan a hablar.

..

..

Mientras en la mansión donde moraban la elite de vampiros; misty el vampiro numero dos entra a la oficina de su tío y amo, sayer.

-si mi amo que desea? – misty se arrodilla

- hoy atraparemos a nuestra reina y ama, lo sabes por lo tanto alguien debe irse – le dice un sujeto sentado en una silla de espaldas

- a que se refiere – misty pregunta nerviosa y aun agachada.

- a que tú ya no sirves aquí! - sayer

- pero señor por...Por que! – misty

El sujeto se dirige a ella, la levanta sosteniéndola de su barbilla y sonriéndole, él era su tío tenia su cabello rojo y poseía gran poder.

- porque kiryu se hará cargo de traerla a nuestro mundo, usted ya no será parte de él o de esto, así lo dice el juramento. - sayer

- e...el .. Juramento? – misty

- si, ya te olvidaste te lo recuerdo "al llegar nuestra reina y ser convertida por el líder de la elite automáticamente el amor del líder debe morir para que no exista distracción, ósea tú – sayer

- no! Kiryu jamás! – misty

- silencio! A su amo no se le habla así – le da una bofetada

- lo…lo siento mi señor – misty

- kiryu lo hará, el ni siquiera sabe sobre este juramento solo tu y yo! – sayer

Misty gime y cierra con fuerza su puño

- ahora te quedaras a qui, hasta que kiryu cumpla con su tarea y tú serás quemada ante sus ojos.

Misty muestra sus colmillos en señal de furia con ganas de atacar a sayer

- ni se te ocurra, que yo no muero así de fácil – sale de su oficina atrancando la puerta

..

Eran las 10:30 de la noche todas las parejas están cansadas y se preparan para el ultimo baile de la noche

-y… bien – Aki

- Aki ven conmigo – Yusei le ofrece la mano y ella la acepta

-adonde Yusei? -Aki

- quiero decirte algo –Yusei

Los dos caminan hacia el jardín

-Aki te conozco de hace mucho tiempo, somos buenos amigos pero yo … -Yusei saca una bolsita de su bolsillo.

-Yusei… –Aki

- Aki yo estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, por eso te quiero dar esto para que nunca me olvides – toma su mano y le coloca una pulsera de plata con un rubí en el centro.

-ah Yusei es… yo te quiero y siempre estaré contigo! – lo abraza

-ah allí están los tortolos! – crow les llama desde la entrada

- eh crow! – Yusei

- porque se separan eh? – pregunta la acompañante de crow una rubia de acento francés y ojos verdes

- Sherry! –Aki

-jajaja vengan, es el ultimo baile y ustedes ni siquiera han pisado la pista

Aki y Yusei se miran entre sí algo dudosos luego asienten con la cabeza, Aki lo agarra del brazo y él sonríe.

En el escenario se encontraba la directora se disponía a nunciar el fin de la celebración para que los jóvenes se fueran a sus propia fiestas.

-muy bien jóvenes!, este fue su ultimo año juntos! Ahora cada uno con su pareja y los quiero a 50 cm uno del otro!

- eso no lo prometemos! – grita un muchacho entre la multitud y todos ríen.

- quien dijo eso! – Pregunta la directora – muy bien no importa, ahora a bailar!

Comienza asonar una tonada suave y a la vez rítmica.

- bueno supongo que hay que dejarse llevar por la música - Yusei

- jeje si –Aki

Yusei toma de la mano a Aki y la otra la coloca alrededor de su cintura al igual que Aki, al principio se sentían algo incómodos pero luego desaparece

Aki estaba sobre el hombro de Yusei con una mano en el otro hombro y la otra agarrada con la de Yusei.

-Aki te estas durmiendo? –susurra a su oído

-no, pero tu hombro es muy cómodo –Aki

Si?- Yusei

-jeje si –Aki

-quieres que te lleve a casa ahora o no quieres irte? –Yusei

- por favor si – Aki

- bien vamos – Yusei la lleva sin soltarla

- Yusei ya me puedes soltar, no me voy a perder jaja –Aki

- no quiero que te alejes de mí – la acerca mas a él

- esta bien- Aki

Kiryu los ve con sigilo caminar hasta la casa de Aki

- que descanses - Yusei

- si gracias – Aki lo abraza con mucha fuerza

-Aki… -Yusei

- si? – se separa y antes de pronunciar otra palabra, él la besa

Aki se queda con los ojos abiertos por la impresión pero luego lo abraza tomándolo del cuello correspondiéndole el beso con más pasión.

Luego se dejan de besar y se abrazan fuertemente como si nunca se volvieran a ver

- Aki te amo – Yusei

- yo te amo mucho mas – Aki

- prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado – Yusei

- nunca me iré, esta pulsera lo demuestra – Aki levanta la mano

- si, - Yusei

Kiryu los ve con desprecio

- que ridículos, pero al menos se están despidiendo hahaha – kiryu

- nos vemos - Yusei

- gracias por todo Yusei! prometo que iré a visitarte mañana – Aki

- no estaré en la mañana, pero puedes venir por la tarde- Yusei

- si, a las 5 estaré allá y me saludas a Rua y Ruka – Aki

- por supuesto, te quiero! Adiós! – Yusei

- adiós! –Aki

Aki espera en la puerta hasta que Yusei se fuera

- es al fin, es hora de mi aparición! – kiryu

Aki estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando un viento frío que parece jalarla la sorprende, ella voltea quedando frente a frente con kiryu, hizo para gritar pero él le tapa la boca.

- silencio mi reina es momento de que cumpla con su destino - kiryu

- um ..hum. – Aki negaba con la cabeza

Ella y kiryu desaparecen entre una ráfaga de viento

..

- jijijiji ya la atrapo! - Alex

- es tan fácil para kiryu – Ryuu

- oigan donde esta misty hace rato que se fue y no ha regresado – bruno

- eso no importa ahora – Ryuu

- atención! Vampiros idiotas reúnanse en el comedor! – Sayer

- vamos – bruno

Los tres toman asiento en el comedor separados como a dos metros uno del otro al instante llega kiryu

- hoo kiryu donde esta nuestra futura ama? - Alex

-la deje encerrada – kiryu

- ah! – Ryuu

- silencio inútiles! – su amo entra con un libro en sus manos

- amo Sayer! – todos se levantan de la mesa y se inclinan.

- bien hecho kiryu ahora debes terminar con esto – Sayer

- si mi amo – kiryu

- mi señor donde esta misty? – bruno

- ella, ah la envíe a una misión – Sayer

- y justo esta noche! –kiryu

- si, era una emergencia – Sayer

- jijiji oye faltan 20 minutos para media noche que esperas kiryu? – Alex

- calma ustedes deben saber algo primero, ella no se convertirá en uno de nosotros inmediatamente, debemos esperar un año –Sayer

- y porque! – Ryuu

-porque ella es un humano puro y su alma será codiciada por la luz y la oscuridad ya que ella de alguna forma es el destino, pero tranquilos al final nosotros ganaremos – Sayer

- ah que bien! Ahora un año mas que genial! – Ryuu dice con sarcasmo

- cállate Ryuu! – le grita el líder kiryu

- gracias kiryu ahora si puedes irte – Sayer

- si amo – kiryu y Sayer salen del comedor

Bruno lo ve partir y cruza los brazos dando un soplido

- jijiji kiryu tendrá su noche! – Alex

- si y nosotros que? Solo nos satisfacemos con el olor de su sangre – Ryuu

- si debemos soportar las ganas de probarla – Alex

- juum tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrir -. Bruno

..

..

- donde estoy? – Aki estaba acostada sobre una cama enorme alrededor no había nada solo una gran ventana al frente de la cama.

- esto debe ser un sueño! – Aki

- no!, es tu pesadilla – le interrumpe una voz fríamente

- tu!, déjame ir! Quien eres que quieres! – Aki se levanta para ir a golpearlo

- eh eh no tan rápido – kiryu detiene su brazo

- suéltame! – Aki

- no, hahahaha – kiryu ríe y deja ver sus colmillos

Aki se asusta y camina hacia la ventana sin perder de vista sus colmillos

-no!, esto no es cierto! – cierra sus ojos moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro

- hahahaha venga es momento! – kiryu se acerca a ella y la jala de la cintura.

- no, suéltame! – lo empuja pero él la agarra de sus brazos apretando muy fuerte

- ah, me lastimas! Deténgase! –Aki

- silencio! Ahora déjame pobrar tu sangre – kiryu

Aki lo mira con horror y trata de zafarse, luego corre hacia la puerta pero kiryu aparece frente a ella empujándola con su cuerpo hasta la cama

- no! Largo! – el la tira y se coloca sobre ella sosteniéndola de los brazos

- ah que salvaje eres! Si no te quedas quieta te hare daño – kiryu

- que me suelte! No quiero! – Aki

Ryuu se asoma en la habitación con los brazos cruzados recostado al muro

- he kiryu solo es una mordida no es para que la hagas tuya Jejeje - Ryuu

- quieres largarte! – kiryu

- OH si, vine a decirte si sabias que misty morirá hoy – Ryuu

- mentira! – kiryu se levanta y toma del cuello a Ryuu

- tu solo quieres convertirte en el líder por eso quieres que me valla para tu quedarte con ella – kiryu

- bueno si, pero es cierto! – Ryuu dice con voz entrecortada

Kiryu lo lanza fuera de la habitación y cierra la puerta, se dirige nuevamente a Aki la cual no podía levantarse ya que su mente estaba congelada a causa de un efecto de kiryu.

- despierta – kiryu

Aki vuelve de su trance y sus ojos vuelven al horror – ah.. Por favor quiero despertar! Yusei ayúdame! – piensa Aki en ese momento

Kiryu se lanza nuevamente hacia ella, como Aki trata de liberarse inútilmente kiryu rápidamente clava sus colmillos sobre su cuello, Aki grita de dolor en cuanto lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

- si hueles! - Alex

- si.. –bruno

-es su sangre – Ryuu

La luna se torna de un rosa claro mientras todos los vampiros entran en éxtasis.

- kiryu lo hizo ahora misty prepárate para morir – Sayer le dice mirando la luna

- maldita sea – misty

Kiryu se aparta de Aki, su cuello estaba cubierto de sangre y sus ojos parecían distantes sin vida, sin emoción.

- Yusei – Aki murmura suavemente

..

- Aki! – Yusei se levanta de su cama rápidamente y mira a todos lados

- que fue este horrible presentimiento? – Yusei coloca su mano en el pecho por la agitación y respira pesadamente

..

- kiryu! – misty

- silencio! – Sayer tenía a misty atada de brazos y piernas a un gran poste, ellos estaban en la parte trasera de la mansión

Alex y bruno ven con horror y Ryuu solo ríe

- Sayer que haces! – kiryu llega corriendo

- kiryu ella debe morir – Sayer le tira un pergamino donde se explica todo

- no!, porque! Ella es tu sobrina!, - kiryu

- así lo quiso su padre, - Sayer

- kiryu! Vete! – misty

- déjala! – kiryu

- ah ah el contrato debe cumplirse – Sayer

- si viste kiryu te lo dije! Jejeje – Ryuu

- Maldito! – kiryu corre apretando su puño y ataca a Sayer, pero dos vampiros mas aparecen y lo sujetan

- kiryu por favor no! – misty

- pero misty! Tú no puedes irte- kiryu

- debo hacerlo yo acepte las condiciones, pero jamás creí que te amaría tanto – misty

- no! Misty – kiryu

Sayer da la orden a uno de los vampiros y este enciende la hoguera alrededor de misty

- ah no!, quema! – misty

- misty! – kiryu

El fuego la rodea completamente Alex cierra sus ojos abrazando a bruno

- como pudo hacer esto? – bruno

-Jejeje su amada ya se fue – Ryuu

-cállate imbecil! – kiryu corre hacia Ryuu con intención de pegarle pero Sayer lo detiene colocando una espada sobre su cuello

- no te atrevas a golpear a tu nuevo líder – Sayer

- que? – kiryu

- jeje jeje si kiryu! – Ryuu sonríe

- ahora kiryu te calmas o si no te expulso de esta elite – Sayer

Kiryu cae de rodillas cubriendo su cara con las manos, bruno y Alex se acerca a él para consolarle mientras las llamas consumen el cuerpo de misty.

Sayer y Ryuu entran a la mansión

- Ryuu ahora que eres el líder puedes tomar de su sangre como símbolo de tu nuevo puesto – Sayer

- jejejeje si – Ryuu.

…..

…..

…

…

…

…..

…

Un hombre llega desesperado al departamento de Yusei.

- mi hija no regreso! Yusei! dígame que le ha pasado! – exclama el hombre que resultaba ser el padre de Aki.

- no llego? – Yusei

- si díganos! – le pide la señora que lo acompañaba

- pero si yo la deje justo al frente de su casa – Yusei

- no joven!, ella nunca llego! – le dice el señor Izayoi

- Aki que te ha pasado – piensa Yusei

Los gemelos entran en la sala al escuchar lo dicho

- nuestra hermanita Aki! – Ruka llega junto con su hermano que aun tenían sus pijamas puestas

- la iré a buscar! – Yusei

- esta seguro Yusei? – Rua

- hoy iba a su entrevista de ingreso a la universidad – Ruka

- no me importa! Aki ahora es mas importante esa entrevista será después –Yusei se prepara para salir, los padres de Aki van a informar a la policía.

- Yusei nosotros también queremos buscarla! – Ruka

- esta bien, pero esperen a que lleguen Crow o Jack – Yusei

- ya les dijo – Rua

- si, ellos también la buscaran – Yusei

..

Durante todo el día Yusei y sus amigos buscan a Aki por toda la ciudad, al igual que la policía quienes habían abierto una investigación.

- Aki donde estas! Maldición! – Yusei se desespera y aun mas cuando llega la noche y aun no tienen noticias sobre ella.

..

En la mansión

- Ryuu encárgate de su cuerpo, eso es lo menos que nos interesa, ahora su alma vagara por un año hasta que se una a nosotros – Sayer

- si me ocupare- Ryuu

- y tenga cuidado de que sus heridas no se noten – Sayer

- si – Ryuu

Kiryu se encerró en su cuarto reflexionando y pensando en la mejor forma de vengar a a Misty.

Bruno y Alex deben ayudar a Ryuu con el cuerpo de Aki ocultando sus dos pequeñas heridas del cuello, luego la arrojan en un barranco con marcas de sangre en su ropa y brazos.

...

..

Al día siguiente los oficiales encuentran el cuerpo y dan aviso a sus padres

- muerta! – la madre de Aki grita sin poder creerlo y deja caer el teléfono.

- que? Mi cielo!- el padre de Aki, Hideo corre a coger el teléfono

- si alo? – Hideo habla apresurado

- señor Izayoi lamento decirle esto pero encontramos a su hija sin vida en un barranco con rastros de sangre en su ropa pero ningún indicio de maltrato o herida.

- no puede ser!, iremos enseguida! – Hideo

- mi hija, mi hermosa hija – Setsuko dice cayendo en brazos de su esposo.

-calma, esto no puede ser cierto, vamos ve al auto le informare a sus amigos – le dice Hideo tratando de mantener la postura

..

- si, lo hare! – Jack cuelga y mira a los gemelos con tristeza

- que paso? – pregunta Rua

- Jack? – Ruka lo mira jalando su chaqueta

- Rua, Ruka debemos ir a un lugar

- adonde? – Rua

- ya lo sabrán – Jack

..

- hey Yusei! – crow habla desde su teléfono móvil

- encontraron algo? – Yusei

- si, no se detalles pero Jack me dijo que te dijera que fueras a la morgue, allí nos encontramos – crow

- morgue? – Yusei

- si, rápido – crow

- voy enseguida – Yusei acelera su moto tratando de no pensar.

..

Todos se reúnen en la entrada y sale un oficial

- ustedes son amigos de Aki Izayoi?

- si!, como esta ella! – exclama Ruka

- los niños no puede entrar

- y porque! – Rua

El oficial mueve su cabeza en negación – yo me quedare con ellos, ustedes entren – crow

- Yusei, si ves a Aki dile que la quiero – Ruka, ciertamente los pequeños no sabían lo que era el lugar.

- si – Yusei sonríe

Yusei entra junto a Jack y Carly, ven a la madre de Aki llorar en los brazos de su esposo quien lloraba en silencio.

-jóvenes están seguros de querer entrar? –les pregunta un hombre con una bata blanca

- si! – dice Yusei

- muy bien adelante – el hombre abre la puerta, era un cuarto totalmente blanco y había unas cuantas mesas y gavetas

Yusei entra primero y mas atrás Carly agarrada fuertemente del brazo de Jack, se acercan a una de las mesas y el hombre abre la bolsa descubriendo el rostro de Aki.

Yusei abre los ojos viéndola fijamente, su cara estaba pálida, sus labios no tenían color y tenia una expresión triste en su rostro.

- aah! – Carly deja escapar un llanto y se cubre la boca apoyándose en el pecho de Jack, la abraza con sus ojos abiertos de impresión.

Yusei aun la mira fijamente sin mostrar alguna emoción, la mira como si esperara a que despertara.

Jack le toca el hombro y Yusei voltea a verlo sin ninguna expresión su mente no era capaz de asumirlo.

- puedes desahogarte Yusei – le dice Jack sin sentir lastima no quería llorar debía ser fuerte ante Yusei en este momento y ante todos sus amigos.

Yusei vuelve su mirada a Aki y deja escapar unas lagrimas sin mostrar algún gesto, solo salen de sus ojos.

..

Esa tarde se lleva a cabo una ceremonia, se podía ver a los padres de Aki llora sin consuelo, los gemelos llorando de dolor abrazados de crow y Jack quienes trataban de consolarlos manteniéndose firmes, todos los compañeros de Aki colocaron flores alrededor de una foto de ella, Yusei solo los miraba muy serio y confundido como preguntándose porque lloran, no podía asumir lo que había ocurrido su mente no lo permitía.

Finalizada la ceremonia todos emprenden un viaje al cementerio en silencio con miradas tristes y rosas en sus manos.

al llegar exclaman unas palabras y proceden a meter el ataúd pero antes abren una pequeña puerta mostrando el rostro de Aki para que dieran una ultima vista.

Yusei que estaba al lado observa su rostro esperando alguna reacción que le mostrara que estaba viva, pero luego cierran la pequeña puerta haciendo que Yusei reaccione.

- Aki, Aki – comienza a pronunciar su nombre en voz baja

- despierta Aki – su tono de voz va aumentando.

- Aki no te vallas! – Yusei habla con cierto desespero, cuando iban a meter el ataúd Yusei trata de evitar que lo metieran.

- Aki, por favor despierta! Aki vamos! No te vallas! – grita no muy alto

- Aki, Aki, no! – todos lo ven con tristeza, Rua y Ruka vuelven a llorar y esta vez ni crow ni Jack pudieron evitar llorar.

- joven por favor, ella esta muerta – le dice el sepulturero apartándolo del ataúd.

- no!, no es cierto! – Yusei es tomado por sus amigos para que pudieran meter el ataúd. El luchaba por zafarse con sus ojos envueltos en lagrimas.

- Aki"" no te vallas! Akiii! – grita fuertemente y cae de rodillas llorando.

-ah no!, porque! – Yusei

..

El cielo se vuelve gris y comienzan a caer ligeras gotas de agua, los gemelos corren a brazar a Yusei..

- Aki siempre estaré contigo, nunca te olvidare porque siempre te amaré – piensa Yusei

Sus amigos y padres lloran en silencio mientras la lluvia cae sobre sus cuerpos.

* * *

"Y eso fue lo que ocurrió hace tres años ahora Aki volverá a sus vidas pero de una forma diferente, donde una conflictos la harán tomar una decisión entre el poder y el amor."

* * *

**aki-nee: y...**

**aki- T.T eres cruel! **

**yusei: T.T o quiero esto**

**aki-nee: lo siento...les prometo que habra mucho yuaki cuando aki regrese **

**espero que les halla gustado bueno eh...eh jejeje "eso esta dificil hice que aki muriera" buenoo. les agradesco sus reviews! **

**los quiero y mucho saludos! **

**att: **

**yusei: una despiada y cruel**

**aki-nee: juum **


	3. Aki Izayoi es la reina de los vampiros

**ubicacion: dos años han pasado desde que aki "murio"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

**"Aki Izayoi es la reina de los vampiros."**

"la luna es tan hermosa y misteriosa posada encima de todos nosotros iluminando nuestros cuerpos. su brillo, su brillo ilumina esta vasta habitación depresiva donde cada paso, cada palabra, cada gesto ha quedado impregnado, las veces que sufrí, las veces que llore todo eso que pase son el fruto de lo que soy ahora, y la luna siempre estuvo hay en los momentos mas difíciles, su brillo me brindaba esperanzas y ganas de seguir luchando aun cuando no aparecía mi corazón se sentía solo, sin un amigo, sin nadie que me apoyara, esos momentos eran tristes y me quebraban, me desvanecían en esa soledad, me atormentaba quería escapar de eso a veces pensaba en solo morir y acabar con ese sufrimiento. Volver, volver lo mas deseaba pero como lo haría ya debo estar en el olvido, la aceptación sería difícil….una de esas noche de dolor casi cometo un error desee morir y lleve mi acto acabo pero luego esa luz ese brillo me ilumino, me dio energía y me libere de mi prisión de mi tormento, pensar en volver era lo único que hacia y lo hice, rompí con las reglas desafíe mis deberes y fui a verlo, mi corazón brinco de alegría, mi tristeza desapareció, el saber que estaba allí hacia que me aliviara, me atreví a mostrarme y nunca me arrepentí de lo que hice aunque el castigo por desobedecer fue duro jamás me retractaré, ahora luego de un año de intenso entrenamiento hoy estoy dispuesta y decidida a tomar lo que me pertenece a convertirme en lo que siempre he sido, mi nueva vida comenzara y el titulo de reina es solo mío"

-estas lista Aki? – Sayer

- por supuesto Sayer, deseo esto mas que nada – Aki

- así se habla mi reina – Sayer

- no te adelantes a lo que todavía no soy, espera a media noche – Aki

- tienes razón , te esperamos abajo – Sayer

- enseguida voy – Aki

Ahora podré hacer lo que quiera y podré cumplir con todo lo que me he propuesto.

...

..

La mansión estaba totalmente oscura pero adentro muchos esperaban la ansiosa entrada de su ama en completo silencio.

- bienvenidos, es un gusto presentar a nuestra reina, ama y líder que nos llevara al mundo que siempre hemos querido, Aki Izayoi! - Sayer

- gracias a todos hoy he de ser lo que quieren, gracias Sayer por ofrecerme este lugar, le doy gracias a mi maestro kiryu quien me preparo y ayudo a adaptarme a su mundo y a descubrir mis poderes, a bruno y Ryuu por su amistad y comprensión y a todos ustedes por hoy confiar en mí, no los defraudaré

- por favor Aki la acompaño a la mesa -Sayer

- gracias Sayer –Aki

Aki se sienta en el comedor a su lado Sayer y al otro Ryuu al lado de este kiryu y al lado de Sayer Alex, seguido de bruno, al frente de estos la multitud de vampiros que bailaban y tomaban su bebida favorita.

- Aki, estas feliz? - Ryuu

- si, claro que lo estoy – Aki

- me alegro, esta noche se cumplirán dos años desde que su vida como humana terminó – Ryuu

- además lamento interrumpir, hoy debe alimentarse por su cuenta – Sayer

- lo sé, - Aki mira a kiryu de reojo al igual que él.

...

/flashbacks/

Hace 10 meses cuando kiryu entrenaba a Aki para su primera alimentación

- no quiero morder a alguien! No quiero! – Aki

- debe hacerlo!, puede ser cualquiera! – kiryu

- prefiero seguir tomando sangre de un vaso. – Aki

- no es lo mismo usted no queda satisfecha!, porque no es la sangre lo que alimenta es la energía de la persona – kiryu

- perooo.. y si duele.. – Aki

- jaja! Claro que le dolerá a la victima!, a ti solo te satisface dependiendo de la persona – kiryu

-Um…- Aki

- ahora mira esta manzana imagina que esta rica y muerde, prueba su sabor – kiryu

- em .. No lo se.. –Aki

- maldita sea muérdela! – kiryu

Aki abre los ojos de miedo viéndose obligada a hacerlo

/fin flashbacks/

...

Aki sonríe a kiryu y él también lo hace, eran como maestro y alumno, tenían una amistad pero no siempre fue así.

Kiryu se levanta y le pide a Aki que lo acompañe a bailar.

- Aki espero que mis enseñanzas no sean en vano – kiryu

- tranquilo no lo serán, he aprendido de un buen maestro – Aki

-nuestros planes siguen en pie cierto? – kiryu

- si, pero ahora debemos seguir fingiendo ante Sayer y el resto –Aki

- obtendremos lo que queremos – kiryu

-si, hay que ser pacientes – Aki

- y ya sabes a cual de estos probaras? – kiryu

- puede ser cualquiera no? –Aki

- si – kiryu

- entonces así será, lo importante es alimentarme – Aki

- porque no prueba con un humano – kiryu

- mi corazón aun no esta dispuesto a hacer eso – Aki

- entiendo, usted aun tiene esa parte humana que no le permite hacer daño, pero recuerde lo que le dije de sus instintos. – kiryu.

- lo sé- Aki

Aki y kiryu dejan de bailar para observar a Sayer

- todos estamos felices, por eso quiero brindar por Aki y reconocer el largo camino que tuvo que seguir para llegar a este momento, ahora Ryuu como líder de la elite quieres decir algo? -Sayer

- yo estoy muy feliz!, Aki mi amiga por fin comenzará su labor y bueno se me lo permite quisiera ofrecerme – Ryuu

- Um..?. – Aki

Ryuu se dirige a ella y coloca su mano cerca de su rostro, kiryu asiente con la cabeza y Aki algo dudoso deja salir sus colmillos y muerde la mano de Ryuu.

"este es el verdadero sabor de la sangre no la de un simple vaso, entiendo lo que dijo kiryu, aquí puedo sentir la esencia de Ryuu por una parte sabe bien pero puedo sentir que no es la mas pura" – Aki retira la mano de Ryuu

- por nuestra reina y ama Aki! – se arrodillan y Aki sonríe.

- puede hacer lo que quiera ahora – Sayer

- si – Aki

Sayer y kiryu aun no se llevan bien, en cierto modo nunca se llevaron bien, por lo que al estar cerca evitan tener contacto.

- Aki acompañe –kiryu la toma del brazo.

- si maestro – Aki

- so es necesario que me llama si- kiryu

- lo sé debo acostumbrarme, ahora soy superior – Aki

- solo quiero decirle que pronto iniciaremos nuestro plan? – kiryu

- por supuesto – Aki

...

/flashbacks/

Kiryu tira a Aki contra un árbol del jardín mientras entrenaban con espadas.

- reacciona! - kiryu

- lo siento! – Aki

- levántate! – la jala muy fuerte del cabello

- auch! – Aki

- ponte en guardia! Cualquier enemigo no esperará a que te recuperes! – extiende su espada hasta el cuello de Aki

- no! – ella se tira al suelo

- idiota! Levántate! – kiryu la coge del brazo alzándola y luego la sacude

- yo lo siento! No puedo ser rápida! –a ki

- eres una inútil! Como es que nos vas a guiar! - kiryu

- lo siento –Aki

- lo siento es lo único que sabes decir! – kiryu

- yoo… kiryu porque me odia, usted me convirtió en esto y ahora me trata así – Aki dice con sollozos

Kiryu baja su cabeza

- no es su culpa, yo estoy furioso – kiryu

- por.. que? – Aki se esconde entre sus brazos pues cada vez que preguntaba kiryu le gritaba

- puedo confiar en ti? – kiryu

- si,- Aki levanta la vista algo sorprendida

- bueno.. la noche en que la atrape esa misma noche mi amada murió

- em y porque? –Aki

- porque así lo decía un maldito juramento! Del que yo no sabia – kiryu le explica todo

- eso fue horrible! –Aki

- si, además ella no hubiera muerto si Sayer hubiera esperado – kiryu

- esperado?- Aki

- si Aki tu debiste de morir a los 26 años en realidad, pero Sayer quiso adelantarse. – kiryu

- ah espera! Por él

Kiryu asiente

-entonces yo hubiera podido tener una vida! Aunque corta- Aki

- asi es, por eso se le hace difícil descubrir sus poderes es muy joven aun.. - kiryu

- juum – Aki hace un expresión si rabia.

- yo, extraño a misty si no fuera por eso ella aun estaría conmigo – kiryu

- lo comprendo –Aki

- si, supongo que ese joven debe extrañarla mucho- kiryu

- ah?.. Yusei –Aki

- si debe ser él, al que se atrevió a visitar y aparecérsele – kiryu

- asi es – Aki suspira

- Aki unamos fuerzas para derrotar a Sayer – kiryu

- ah!- Aki

- si yo debo vengar a misty y tu debes acabar con la ambición de Sayer- Aki

- pero creí que mi deber es guiarlos a la victoria- Aki

- lo es! Pero Sayer tiene otros planes que van en contra – kiryu

- lo haré! – Aki

- muy bien sigamos con el entrenamiento – kiryu

- si! – Aki se levanta con más ánimo

/fin flashbacks/

...

- adiós Aki - kiryu

- adiós! – Aki se va a cambiar para luego salir de la mansión.

- Yusei espérame por fin podré verte otra vez, y esta vez nadie me castigara

/flashbacks/

En la habitación central kiryu, Alex, bruno y Ryuu veían a Sayer reprender a Aki

- donde estabas! – Sayer

- eh em – Aki

- habla! – Sayer

- yo fui a la ciudad – Aki

- que!, violaste una regla! – Sayer

- no solo una, dos jijiji – Alex

- cállate Alex – bruno

- porque la callas! Deja que hable, no protejas a Aki! – Sayer

- em yo, ella será nuestra reina no?

- silencio! Ella debe a prender – Sayer

- jijijiji – Alex

- yo lo siento! No volveré a hacer.. –Aki

-No te creo! – Sayer

- um.. Que?.. –Aki

- aquí se aprende a las malas! – Sayer saca un látigo

- oh ya pase por eso –Alex

- yo también – Ryuu

- no por favor.. no – Aki

- no me dejas de otra – Sayer

Aki cierra los ojos pero antes de recibir cualquier golpe

- Sayer detente! – bruno se coloca al frente de Aki que estaba en el suelo

- apártate! – Sayer saca su espada amenazándolo,

sin mas bruno se aparta y sale al igual que kiryu de la habitación, Alex y Ryuu se quedan viendo como Sayer castiga a Aki con 5 latigazos que le dejan profundas cicatrices, luego de Sayer irse Ryuu la levanta y la sienta en el sofá, de paso va a buscar a bruno para curarla de sus heridas.

- auh – Aki se queja con sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas por causa del ardiente dolor

- calma, solo pica al principio – bruno

- por que.. Hice .. Eso – Aki habla entre sollozos

- asi es cuando está enfadado – Ryuu

- pero tranquila no siempre castiga así – bruno aplica la pomada en sus brazos y piernas.

- um Um el dolor se esta pasando – Aki

/fin flashbacks/

...

Aki se encuentra en frente del departamento de Yusei y los gemelos.

"este es el lugar no ha cambiado nada, pero como voy a presentarme sin que se asuste no quiero que salga corriendo o grite, debo hacer algo, debo entrar como sea" piensa aki

* * *

**Bueno Aki regreso que hará para no asustar a Yusei? como reaccionara este cuando la vea? Atentos al siguiente capítulos ah y para que sepan actualizare los sábados o domingos..**

**aki: esto ya no me gusta!**

**yusei: siii cuando aparezco! quiero volver a ver a aki! **

**aki-nee: en el siguiente capitulo caray! **

**sayer: hola**

**aki-nee, aki- aaaaaaah sayer tu que haces aqui?**

**sayer: que? ahora somos parte de la historia **

**kiryu- hola que tal**

**yusei- kiryu! tu tambien!**

**aki-nee: perfecto mas gente para torturar...**


	4. El tiempo sin ella, volver

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

_**El tiempo sin ella, volver.**_

Recordar aquellas noches en las que mis pesadillas no me dejaban dormir, el cansancio se notaba en mí, en mis ojos, en mi cara y hasta en mi forma de actuar, mis amigos se preocupaban pero yo siempre les decía que estaba bien solo que no podía dormir, esos tres primeros meses sin Aki me dolieron y lo mostraba con el insomnio que tenia, sentía que Aki estaba sufriendo en alguna parte, sentí que ella no era feliz, mi vida se empezaba a debilitar recuerdo aquella vez.

/flashbacks/

Yusei estaba en su asiento mirando por la ventana, él estaba en el salón de clases ya que decidió estudiar alguna ingeniería, estaba distraído y sus ojos se cerraban aun así luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

- Fudo Yusei! – el profesor le llama la atención para que pase al tablero a resolver ejercicios.

- si hay voy – Yusei sabia lidiar con ese tipo de ejercicios, era un buen estudiante en calculo.

Cuando se levanto sintió que sus piernas temblaban y se sentía mareado, se sostuvo de la pared y el profesor fue a verlo

- se encuentra bien Yusei? – le pregunta colocando su mano en la espalda

- si, yo estoy bien – Yusei responde como si le cansara hablar

- valla a la enfermería,, no se esfuerce y descanse – le ordena el profesor

Al llegar a la enfermería la doctora lo revisa y le dice que sufre de insomnio.

- dígame yusei, usted esta estresado?, alguna enfermedad?. La muerte de alguien?...- pregunta la doctora

- eh si, y pesadillas - yusei

- la muerte de alguien... eh... Yusei debe dormir, él asiente pero sabe que eso se le haría difícil..

/finflashback/

Supe de mi insomnio, tuve tratamiento y a los pocos meses me fortalecí y pude dormir pero luego de un mes de del primer aniversario de Aki mi tormento volvió. Una tarde fui a visitar a Martha quien era como una madre para mi, ella me cuido desde niño y me brindo su protección.

/falsh back/

- yusei! – grita una mujer cabello café y de delantal

- hola Martha – yusei la abraza

- como estas mi niño – Martha

- ya no soy un niño Martha – yusei

- jajaja lo sé, ya eres todo un hombrecito – Martha

Martha le ofrece jugo de cereza su favorito

- gracias – yusei

- y.. Yusei como has estado? – Martha

- no he podido dormir últimamente – yusei

- otra vez, es Aki verdad? – Martha

- por favor no menciones su nombre – yusei

- usted debe ser fuerte por esos jovencitos no puede volver a como estaba antes – Martha

- lo sé, pero es difícil cuando tengo la misma pesadilla, no puedo evitarlo – yusei

- jum yusei si tu eres débil ante Rua y ruka ellos se sentirán igual o peor. – Martha

- si, Martha puedo dormir aquí? – yusei

- esta bien – Martha

Yusei logra dormirse recostado en la mesa pero nuevamente las pesadillas regresan.

/sueño/

Yusei caminaba por un jardín pero solo habían muchas plantas muertas, a lo lejos ve a Aki tirada entre unas enredaderas llenas de espinas que lastiman su piel.

- yusei ayúdame, quiero estar contigo no quiero estar sola – Aki murmura

- Aki! Aquí estoy! - yusei

Ella no lo podía ver

- Aki mírame – yusei se coloca de rodillas frente a ella pero Aki no lo puede escuchar o ver.

- Aki estoy contigo! – yusei la iba a brazar pero Aki desaparece. Yusei se levanta y empieza a buscarla por todo el jardín

/fin del sueño/

- Aki, Aki donde estas? – murmura yusei dormido

- yusei despierta – Martha toca la espalda y él se levanta

-Martha debo irme, gracias por todo – yusei

- adiós yusei y recuerda lo que te dije – Martha

Esos eran los sueños que no me dejaban dormir es como si Aki clamara mi ayuda y no podía hacer nada, ese mismo día regrese al departamento Rua y ruka ya estaban dormidos, ellos se habían quedado con carly y Jack que se fueron inmediatamente cuando llegue.

Me senté a ver la televisión y mas tarde me fui a "dormir" esa noche pude ver lo real que eran mis sueños Aki estaba hay tan cerca, sentí su presencia y al verla sonreír pude dormir tranquilo por primera vez.

Desde esa noche tuve la esperanza de que Aki seguía viva, les conté a mis amigos pero ninguno de ellos me creyeron solo se reían o decían que todo era parte Demi imaginación, que debía olvidarme de que estaba viva, de que debía comenzar una nueva vida, yo no estaba muy seguro de eso pero con el tiempo deje de tener pesadillas mi vida se estaba recuperando, pero eso si nunca me olvide de ella.

/fin flash back/

Mire la luna desde mi habitación estaba tan grande y brillaba como nunca antes, horas anteriores mis amigos y la familia de Aki llevo a cabo el segundo año desde que Aki murió, oramos por ella y luego la recordamos con anécdotas, yo solo los escuchaba y la recordaba con mucha alegría por un lado esta noche sentí algo en mi corazón como si me quisiera decir algo.

Yusei se fue a la cama pero un ruido lo despierta.

Aki entro al departamento de yusei, ella observó el lugar

- no ha cambiado nada, allí esta la consola de juegos de Rua, los colores de ruka y como siempre las botas de yusei tiradas por ahí – Aki sonríe y al caminar por el pasillo tropieza con una mesita ocasionando un ruido agudo.

- oh! Mierda espero que no se halla escuchado – Aki piensa

Primero se asoma en el cuarto de los gemelos y se queda allí viéndoles y sonriendo.

Yusei se levanta y sale de su cuarto con sigilo.

- debe ser un ladrón debo ver a Rua y ruka si están bien- yusei piensa y se asoma por el pasillo y aunque estaba muy oscuro puede ver que la puerta esta medio abierta.

Aki se para frente a la cama de ruka, ella los podía ver en medio de la oscuridad pues era uno de sus poderes, yusei abre la puerta y entra sin que Aki se de cuenta, él no puede identificar quien era tampoco podía gritarle no quería que los jóvenes gemelos se despertaran así que la toma del hombro y le cubre la boca.

- um .. – Aki se sorprende y deja de usar su poder así que no podía verlo

- shii – yusei

- oh no me descubrieron – Aki piensa, no se le pasa por la mente quien podría ser así que con su fuerza quita la mano de yusei de su boca y tira de su brazo arrojándolo contra el suelo, luego sale de la habitación muy rápido.

- no escapara – yusei piensa y se pone de pies cierra la puerta muy suave y corre tras ella.

- maldición! Debo salir por la ventana – Aki

- alto! – yusei

- oh mierda esa voz es.. – Aki piensa

- quien es?, es un ladrón! Un secuestrador! – yusei

Aki se dirige a la ventana preparándose para irse pero antes yusei jala de su brazo y tropieza sin querer llevándose a Aki consigo, los dos caen al suelo y Aki sobre él pero ocultando su rostro.

-eh que .. Esto – yusei piensa y se sonroja un poco – es una mujer

Aki se levanta rápido dándole la espalda y cubriéndose la cara, yusei también se levanta y enciende una lámpara de mesa, acto seguido camina hacia Aki haciéndola girar para ver quien era, sus ojos se ensanchan de asombro.

- Aki, tu… no,… no! Tu estas muerta! Esto es un sueño! – yusei cierra los ojos con fuerza y golpea su cabeza como si eso lo hiciera despertar de su supuesto sueño.

Aki lo mira esperando a que se calme

- no! Vamos yusei! despierta! – yusei

- yu.. sei – Aki

-no!, no es real! No es real! – yusei

Aki toma su mano y yusei se queda quieto viéndola

- soy yo, Aki y estoy viva – Aki sonríe

- Aki..- yusei responde mas tranquilo, sus ojos se llenan de agua y la abraza fuertemente

- Aki estas viva! – yusei

- si yusei, - Aki también lo abraza mientras ambos liberan lagrimas de alegría, luego yusei la aparta mirándola algo dudoso

- pero como es que estas viva? – yusei

- ahora no te puedo decir solo quiero verte y acompañarte – Aki

- dime que te ha pasado – yusei

- yusei no puedo decirte eso ahora, te pondría en peligro – Aki

- peligro? De que, de quien?– yusei

- no me preguntes ahora, te lo diré a su debido tiempo – Aki

- esta bien – yusei acaricia su mejilla

- te extrañe mucho – Aki

- yo te también te extrañe demasiado – yusei

- yusei debo irme – Aki

- no, Aki quédate conmigo – yusei

- lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer – Aki

- no entiendo – yusei

- prometo que regresare y que te contaré todo lo que quieras pero en estos momentos no puedo – Aki

- Aki.. – yusei suspira – te esperaré

Aki sonríe y luego se va.

Yusei regresa a su cuarto

- en verdad está viva, no entiendo tal vez sea un fantasma por ser su aniversario de muerta o. tal vez – yusei piensa y se levanta recordando lo de hace un año.

- Aki es un vampiro! – yusei piensa – si debe serlo! Vi sus colmillos esa noche pero hoy no note nada raro , no ella no puede serlo es difícil de creer….lo bueno es que la volví a ver y se ha vuelto mas fuerte ese golpe contra el suelo, es como aquella vez en la primaria.

/flash back/

En cuarto año de primaria Aki jugaba con sus amigas a las escondidas

-aaah! Tú atrevido! – Aki

- yo que? – yusei

Aki le da un puño a yusei

- aah porque me pegas? – yusei soba su mejilla

- tú levantaste mi falda – Aki

- yo no fui! – yusei

- Aki!, fueron jackass y crow! – grita una de sus amigas

- ah?, lo siento yusei – Aki

- si claro yusei frunce en ceño

- es que tu eras el único que está cerca de mi por eso pensé… - Aki se sonroja

-claro! Porque ellos se fueron corriendo y me dejaron – yusei cruza sus brazos

- me perdonas? – Aki lo mira con cierta ternura y sonrojada

- eh si – yusei le sonríe torpemente algo sonrojado también

/fin flashbacks/

- Woo esa fue la primera vez que le sonreí a una niña jeje que tiempos aquellos, no puedo esperar para contarles a crow y jack sobre esto aunque está difícil que me crean

Yusei se duerme y Aki regresa a la mansión para comenzar su mandato y poner en marha el plan de ella y kiryu.

* * *

**Aja! Les gusto? O quería mas? Jum jeje si me volé uno que otro beso jaja soy mala **

**Aki- ah! Al menos hoy no sufrí **

**Aki-nee: lo sé **

**Crow- cuando apareceré! **

**Jack- y yo que! Nunca me dejas ser el protagonista! **

**Aki.-nee: cálmense! Ustedes aparecen en el próximo capitulo y jack "and sorry" pero no me caes del todo bien, además debía contar sobre esos dos años y ya listo empezar la verdadera trama **

**Ok! Atentos hasta mañana porque estaba tan inspirada que escribi de mas jeje , revise y bye! Hasta el próximo**

*********** Ah y lo de la sugerencia de yusei como vampiro, si lo será pero no por ahora.**   



	5. la primera noche, victimas y esencia

**que onda? se supone que actulize ayer el capitulo.. bueno no importa total es que les doy dos capitulos... aqui el 5 capitulo! ya empece la trama..**

* * *

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

**La primera noche, las victimas y su esencia. **

Yusei, creo y jack estaban en la casa alquilada de crow donde tenían un garaje y taller.

- queee! Jajajajajjaa – crow

- no te rías crow! – yusei le pega con una regla que tenia a la mano

- yusei esta seguro? No juegue con algo así – jack

- es verdad, ella estuvo anoche en el departamento – yusei

- yusei creo que debe tomar un descanso en serio – jack

- sabia que no me creería – yusei frunce en ceño

- jaja claro y supongo que luego jaja tuvo una noche llena de amor y arrumacos jaja – crow

- maldita sea crow! – yusei esta vez le da un puño en la cara.

- bueno y que hay de Rua o ruka lo saben – Jack pregunta sin importarle que crow estaba en el suelo inconsciente

- no, no se como reaccionarían si les digo – yusei

- cierto – Jack

Yusei sale del garaje

- esto es raro, yusei esta loco – crow dice levantándose débilmente

- si yusei aun no puede ver la realidad- jack cruza sus brazos

- hay que buscarle una distracción que lo haga olvidarse de Aki y de que esta viva – crow

- será lo mejor no queremos que vuelva a su estado depresivo – jack

- juum que tal si hoy lo hablamos en el parque, llevaré a Sherry y tal vez sepa que hacer – crow

- tu solo quieres estar cerca de ella, pero esta bien – jack

- eh jeje bueno hoy en el parque – crow

..

..

-huum que rica es la sangre humana – dice Alex sosteniendo se copa entre los dedos

- de donde sacaste eso – pregunta Ryu

- bueno ayer salí y me divertí ya me cansaba de esa sangre falsa que bebemos – alex

- ah y con que permiso! – bruno

- juum que te importa! – alex

- alex pero que tal sii… - ryu

- si que? Ahora Aki es la reina nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos – alex

- si bueno – ryu

- quieres? – alex

- no!, yo puedo conseguirlo solo – ryu

- ah estoy satisfecha – alex se siente cerca de ryu y delinea sus labios – vamos ryu se que quieres

- um?.. – ryu

- ustedes dos! Dejen sus numeritos y vallan al comedor Aki nos espera – bruno

- ah que molesto! Ryu si quieres podemos divertirnos hoy – alex

- si – ryu sonríe y agarra su mano

..

- buenos días – Aki saluda sentándose en el centro, ya todos estaban sentados y sayer entra.

- bueno días mi ama – sayer susurra a su oído

Aki le voltea los ojos y comienza a hablar.

- bueno hoy pueden salir a divertirse! – Aki

- genial Aki-sama! Usted es la mejor! – ryu

- jeje gracias ryu – Aki

- y usted que hará? – kiryu le pregunta incrédulo

- me quedare aquí pensando en la mejor forma de iniciar mi mandato – Aki dice a sabiendas que es mentira y kiryu se da cuenta.

- Aki-sama debo preguntar esta segura de lo que hace? – bruno

- eh? – Aki

- cállese bruno! ella es la reina obvio que sabe lo que hace – sayer le clava una mirada

- eh si supongo perdone – bruno baja su cabeza y piensa – sus planes no se cumplirán sayer se lo aseguro.

..

..

Esa noche mientras todos los vampiros salen, Aki se prepara para irse pero antes es detenida por sayer.

- adonde va? – sayer

- no le importa – Aki

- bien, se supone que debe iniciar a planear como tomaremos esta ciudad – sayer

- si, lo sé pero también deseo divertirme – Aki le sonríe falsamente

- entonces porque no se queda conmigo – sayer la toma de los hombros.

- no! – Aki lo empuja

- muy bien que se divierta – sayer se aparta de su camina y Aki suspira aliviada.

..

..

Mientras con alex, bruno, ryu y kiryu

- nos dividimos? – ryu

- si, les propongo que escojamos nuestras victimas principales

- si tienes razón – kiryu

Ellos toman caminos diferentes y recorren la ciudad fingiendo ser humanos corrientes

- um aquella dama – ryu camina hacia una joven y comienza a seducirla.

- En cuanto a alex ella va con bruno y se detienen al ver a un pelinaranja y una rubia que les llama la atención.

- encontré mi victima – alex

- entonces yo también, iras a hablarle? – bruno

- em, después tengo algo mucho mejor que hacer y tu? – alex

- después debo seccionarme de que es la adecuada – bruno

..

Kiryu caminaba por un puente con las manos en sus bolsillos cuando se cruza con jack y carly quienes iban agarrados de mano, kiryu roza suavemente con el hombro de carly, en ese momento parece congelarse el tiempo kiryu sonríe y carly mira hacia atrás viéndole caminar.

- carly? – jack aprieta su mano

- ah si? – carly vuelve su mirada a él .

- que viste? – jack

- eh no nada – carly mira hacia abajo pensando – ese aroma tan agradable y hechizante

Kiryu se sienta en una banca y cierra sus ojos.

- esa chica tiene la misma esencia de misty, debe ser una señal – kiryu piensa cuando siente que su sangre se eleva y rápidamente se pone de pie caminando hacia una mujer que pasaba por allí, se coloca frente a esta y ella se le queda viendo.

- que hace una mujer tan bella sola esta noche – kiryu habla a su oído

La joven mujer deja caer su maletín cuando siente dos colmillos que perforan su piel, luego cae al suelo sin vida, kiryu se limpia y luego se va.

..

..

Yusei estaba en la sala de su departamento algo nervioso, ya Rua y ruka se habían ido a dormir, se sentó e el sofá luego siente una brisa fresca proveniente de la ventana, Aki entra

- Aki! Si viniste!- yusei sonríe

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y se sienta en el sofá dándole un abrazo

- ahora me dirás que te paso? – yusei

- no todo… - Aki

- OK, recuerdas esto? – yusei abre su mano mostrándole el zircón.

- si, te lo dí para que durmieras bien, eso me lo encontré en uno de mis entrenamientos – Aki

- gracias no podía dormir pensando en que estabas sufriendo – yusei

- y lo estaba, tuve que entrenar muy duro y a veces era muy doloroso – Aki

- entrenar? – yusei

- si, yusei yo tuve que prepararme durante un año y.. – Aki deja de hablar cuando siente que su sangre se eleva, abre sus ojos y comienza a jadear.

- Aki que te pasa? – yusei toca su mano y le levanta la cara

Yusei queda sorprendido al verle los ojos que estaban más rojos y sus colmillos que parecían aumentar de tamaño.

- Aki dime – yusei

- Y antes de que terminara de hablar ella se lanza sobre él, viéndolo fijamente y acercándosele abriendo se boca.

- Aki, que te ocurre? – yusei le habla suavemente

- no!, no puedo! – Aki se levanta y sale corriendo hacia la ventalla

- que fue eso – yusei se queda en shock

..

Aki salta por los techos hasta legar al parque donde estaba kiryu.

- Aki! Que te pasa! – kiryu corre hacia ella ya que ella caminaba con dificultad

- kiryu ayúdame no se que me ocurre –Aki se sostiene de sus hombros respirando con dificultad

- son tus instintos Aki debes liberarte – kiryu

- pero como – Aki

- debes beber sangre de un humano la necesitas!- kiryu

- no, no quiero! – Aki

- Aki recuerda tu entrenamiento – kiryu coloca sus manos en sus hombros

- si – Aki

- ve allí hay alguien – kiryu señala a un hombre que estaba sentado en una banca medio dormido.

Aki camina hacia el y se coloca detrás clavando sus colmillos en el hombro del sujeto, el hombre se queja y cae al suelo.

- bien hecho Aki – kiryu sonríe

- él estará bien? Será uno de nosotros? – Aki

- no, usted no tuvo la intención de que fuera así – kiryu

- no entiendo – Aki

- recuerda, cuando tu intención es alimentarte la victima solo muere, pero si deseas que se vuelva un vampiro así lo será- kiryu

- ah si lo olvidaba, ahora él está muerto, me siento mal ese sabor- Aki

- su sabor no es el mejor pero al menos tu sangre se controlo – kiryu

- si- Aki

- y que fue lo que la aumento? – kiryu

Aki abre los ojos nerviosa y responde – fue yusei

- lo sabia, tenga cuidado es la esencia de ese joven es de su tipo- kiryu

- pero que hago? – Aki

- contrólese si no quiere que yusei sea uno de nosotros, – kiryu

- no, no quiero dañar su vida – Aki

- no olvide que las victimas que tengan la sangre la esencia favorita de un vampiro, es mas probable que con solo una mordida se convierta en vampiro también. – kiryu

Aparecen alex y ryu

- ah se divirtieron? – kiryu

- si hace rato que no hacia esto – ryu

- yo también- alex

- y bruno? – Aki

- no lo sé dijo que andaría por ahí – alex

- ustedes ya escogieron a sus esencias sus victimas? – kiryu

- si – responde alex y ryu

- las victimas – Aki suspira

- si, Aki es el punto débil de nosotros es la esencia de lo que necesitamos y usted tiene el suyo, como ya le dije – kiryu

- ah si –Aki

- jiji regresamos? –alex

- si – kiryu

..

..

Yusei coloca la piedra en la mesa y cierra la ventana

- Aki porque te fuiste, se que eres un vampiro pero.. tal vez debo tener cuidado aun así quiero estar con ella – yusei pensamiento

Vuelve a su habitación y duerme.

..

..

Como les fue? – sayer pregunta

-bien – ryu

- muy caliente – alex

- raro – kiryu

- Aki? – sayer le pregunta ella tenia la mirada baja

- necesita dormir pues hizo daño a un humano – kiryu

- eso es genial Aki, deberías estar feliz! – sayer

- me voy a la cama descansen – Aki

- y bruno? – sayer

- no lo sabemos creo que todavía anda en busca de alimento – alex

- ah no importa – sayer

..

..

En la ciudad bruno seguía a Sherry, primero ella y crow se reúnen con Jack y carly, luego vuelve a su casa sola.

Sherry iba caminando cuando aparece un hombre frente a ella impidiéndole caminar

- miren que tenemos aquí – dice el hombre – Um que chica mas rica.

- aléjese si no.. – Sherry

- si no que? Mírate estas .. – el hombre se le acerca tomándole la cabeza y colocando su cuerpo contra una pared, el hombre se inclina hacia su cuello.

- es un vampiro impuro! – bruno piensa y cuando estaba a punto de aparecer se tropieza

El vampiro rápidamente oculta sus colmillos y ve a bruno, aprovechando la guardia baja Sherry le da una patada en su ingle, ella no se da cuenta de que es un vampiro, cae al suelo de rodillas quejándose

- hay tienes hijo de puta! – Sherry lo vuelve a patear

-oh es una chica ruda – bruno piensa al levantarse

- y tu que? Eres su cómplice! – Sherry lo amenaza empuñando su mano.

- eh no no no – bruno mueve las manos y ríe torpemente – yo solo quería ayudarle pero parece que… - el vampiro ya se había ido.

- ah pues gracias por hacer nada – Sherry le sonríe

- la acompaño? – bruno

- um como pudo ver me las puedo arreglar yo sola – Sherry

- si pero..—bruno

- déjeme en paz! , no lo conozco debe ser la clase de chicos que solo quieren recibir, acostase con cualquiera y luego irse! – Sherry frunce en ceño

- eh no, no soy así, de verdad – bruno

- juum me voy y no se atreva a seguirme torpe! – Sherry

- mi nombre es bruno oyó! – bruno

- nadie le preguntó! – Sherry grita a lo lejos

- Um si, esta es la esencia que necesito – bruno.

* * *

**uh como lo dije hay varios shipping! bueno mas que todo mis favoritos**

**Novashipping..! carly y kiryu... es raro si pero me gusta.. al igual que bruno y sherry.., y los "crack emparejamiento " algunos**

**ya se habrán dado cuenta para que lo digo...¬.¬ **

**crow- baka!**

**aki-nee: shi ne!**

**aki- um otra vez me quieres hacer sufrir eh?**

**aki-nee: siii! juju**

**aki- soy tan facil de torturar!.. tantos fics! me voy a colgar chao**

**yusei- noo! aki que piensas! recuerda siempre te salvo!**

**aki- ...T.T si mejor sigo viviendo **


	6. capitulo 6

**chafaa! me vole esta parte del capitulo anterior hasta hoy me doy cuenta jeje**

**ryuu- mentira no pudo aguantar una semana para actualizar**

**aki-nee: que quieres que haga! si ya escribí dos capitulos y eso fue cuando la pagina de fanfiction no me permitia publicar! **

**total el proximo capitulo sí sera el domingo..! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

..

..

..

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión kiryu va a despertar a Ryuu para la reunión con el comité y para su sorpresa al entrar vio a Alex en su cama cubierta por la sabana y a Ryuu con un brazo alrededor de ella

- estos putos! – kiryu piensa – Ryuu!

- ah kiryu! – Ryuu

- oh santo cielo! – Alex sale tomando su ropa y cubriéndose con la sabana

- porque entras así! – Ryuu

- levántate idiota! Hoy es la reunión! – kiryu

- ya voy! – Ryuu

Kiryu frunce en ceño y va al cuarto de Alex

-y entonces que pretendes? – kiryu le pregunta

- que te importa! – alex ya tenia su ropa puesta

- deja de jugar con Ryuu, él es un idiota soñador, no lo ilusiones – kiryu

- ah lárgate! – alex

- sabes él no es como yo, yo no fui tan idiota – kiryu

- pero de todas formas estuviste conmigo! – alex

- si pero quien sufrió al final? – kiryu

- imbecil! Jamás debí enamorarme de ti – alex abre sus ojos con ira

- jajaja – kiryu se va.

..

..

-Aki el comité te espera – sayer

- si ya voy – Aki cepilla su cabello

- um me preguntaba si tú…..- sayer

- no sayer! – Aki

- no he terminado – sayer

- se lo que vas a decir, asúmelo jamás estaremos juntos – Aki

- claro! Sigues enamorada de ese entupido humano – sayer

- cállate! Te prohíbo que hables de él – Aki

- como quieras mi ama – sayer sale – veamos hasta cuando tendrás el control de tus instintos y poderes

..

En el comedor estaban tres seres vestidos de blanco y cubiertos por unas capuchas, en el centro un hombre mayor cubierto de pies a cabeza para que no vieran su identidad, al lado derecho le seguía uno más pequeño como un niño también cubierto y a su lado izquierdo otro joven pareciese ser el intermedio entre los otros dos.

Ryuu toma asiento al lado del puesto de Aki que era en el centro y sayer al otro lado.

Aki llega y se sienta

- bienvenidos comité yliaster – Aki

- como esta mi reina? – habla el del centro

- muy bien, empecemos – Aki

- como usted quiera – responde el joven del lado izquierdo.

Alex pasa por hay se asoma y le guiña el ojo a Ryuu, él baja su cabeza ruborizado, Alex va al cuarto de bruno.

- oie bruno – alex camina hacia su cama tirando de sus sabanas

- um que quieres? – bruno

- quiero saber donde te metiste anoche – alex

- eso acaso te interesa? – bruno

- no, pero bueno despierta la reunión esa ya empezó – alex

- ya empezó! – bruno se levanta de golpe

- hey calma – alex

Bruno sale de la cama y se coloca su ropa normal para luego dirigirse hasta el comedor

. Debo saber todo lo que digan – bruno se coloca detrás de la pared y activa uno de sus poderes ver através de muros y leer los labios.

..

..

Rua y ruka veían la televisión en el apartamento de crow.

- / se han presentado 6 muertos esta mañana en Neodomino, las victimas presentan dos pequeñas heridas en diferentes partes del cuerpo/ - anuncian por la televisión. – OH mierda! – exclama crow

Tengo miedo – ruka dice asustada

- no teman debe ser algún asesino – Jack

- ah claro y así de simple lo dices! – crow

- hey que hay? – yusei

/según muchos de los habitantes se tratan de vampiros por las características de estas heridas (muestran imágenes de los muertos) por otra parte según los escépticos dicen que debe ser obra de simples seres humanos fingiendo ser vampiros y que han pasado sus limites/

- vieron, eso debe ser – Jack

- vampiros? – yusei

- ah yusei! no creerá eso! – crow

- es verdad! Aki esta viva y es uno de ellos! – yusei

- Aki – ruka pregunta viendo a yusei con sus ojos brillando

- eh – yusei la mira – cielos ya lo dije – yusei pensamiento.

- no, yusei solo lo dijo por un sueño raro que tuvo – Jack

- no mientas – ruka baja su cabeza

- ruka? – Rua

- yusei yo la vi – ruka

- eh tu la viste... – yusei

* * *

**Oooh ruka ya vio a Aki pero cuando? Jeje**

**Avances!**

**La paciencia de sayer se está perdiendo y Aki cada vez duda de su poder y sus instintos vuelven a descontrolarse.**

**Ahora alex conocerá a crow, kiryu hará su movimiento con carly y bruno tratará de ganarse la confianza de Sherry.**

**Atentos a los próximos capítulos!...**


	7. capitulo 7

**como lo prometí capitulo 7! y si les voy a regalar el otro hoy mismo...**

*** "pensamientos" **

* * *

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

..

Ruka.. – yusei la miro sorpredido.

- la vi la primera noche, ella estaba frente a las camas y me hice la dormida luego tú entraste, vi cuando te tiro al suelo y salio, luego tu te paraste y cuando cerraste la puerta yo me levante y traté de levantar a Rua pero estaba tan dormido - ruka

- es cierto – yusei

- quiero verla yusei, podemos?- ruka

- suena, no se si vendrá hoy – yusei

- no importa la esperaremos contigo, yo también quiero verla – Rua

- jaa hasta que no la vea no les creeré!, me voy! – crow

..

..

- entonces así quedamos? – pregunta uno de los encapuchados

- si este será – Aki

- gracias por venir les aseguro que todo irá de acuerdo a su plan – sayer

- bien adiós – los tres se levantan estrechan las manos con Aki a excepción del joven.

Bruno se coloca de brazos cruzados mientras los tres miembros de yliaster pasan por su frente, bruno mira al último de ellos fríamente y el encapuchado le sonríe siniestramente bajo su capucha..

- "_es increíble lo que harán, pero esto demorara tiempo así que todavía no actuaré"_ – bruno pensamiento.

..

Aki se levanta del comedor algo débil y tambalea

- Aki con cuidado – sayer la sostiene

- déjame! estoy bien! – Aki lo aparta

- le estoy ayudando- sayer

- no quiero tu ayuda – Aki

- ah! – sayer la empuja y golpea la mesa con su mano.

Aki se mantiene en pie y tanto ella como Ryuu se asustan ante el cambio de voz de sayer, hay saben que está furioso.

- maldita sea! Usted cree que solo por ser la reina cree que no puedo interferir! – sayer

- amo sayer – Ryuu

- para que sepa Aki! Esta es mi mansión y yo también mando aquí! – sayer

- pero ella no quiere su ayuda eso es todo – Ryuu

- no interfiera Ryuu! Y Aki tenga cuidado de cómo me hable y trate! – sayer sale con ceño fruncido

Aki se sienta y se cubre la cara, Ryuu la abraza

- tranquila Aki-sama, si él se atreve a hacerle algo se las verá conmigo – Ryuu

- y conmigo- interviene kiryu.

- ustedes...– Aki levanta su vista

- usted es nuestra reina y no dejaremos que unos simples caprichos del amo la dañen – kiryu

- gracias amigos – Aki sonríe

– vamos Aki debemos hablar – kiryu le ofrece la mano

- si – Aki

..

En otra parte de la mansión bruno entra a la sala donde tenían la pantalla y busca a Sherry en toda la ciudad, hasta que la encuentra en la universidad.

- ah con que enamorado eh? – alex dice entrando

- pues si algo– bruno

- OH pero también no es esa su victima? Planea convertirla en vampiro? Jiji – alex

- tal vez – bruno

- que interesante bruno se está adelantando, creo que yo también lo haré- alex

- hoy? – bruno

- si pero fingiré ser humana – alex

- yo también estoy fingiendo ser humano, y espero que controles tus instintos – bruno

- sabes que tengo el control – alex

..

..

Crow y jack le insistieron a yusei que los acompañara a un bar, yusei acepto de mala gana..

- Que piensas de tener citas rápidas -crow

- no quiero una cita - yusei

- y si le buscamos.. – jack

- me trajeron solo para convencerme de salir con alguien! – yusei se levanta de su silla

- si – crow

Yusei suspira y sale del lugar pagando su bebida.

- que desperdicio de tiempo! Yusei siempre será el mismo – jack

- oye jack tu crees eso de los vampiros? – crow

- que va!, eso deben ser de esas tribus urbanas de vampiros! – jack

Alex llega al bar y se les acerca, ella vestía un uniforme de secundaria color azul y blanco, aparentaba ser inofensiva.

- disculpen – alex habla con su mirada baja

- oh hola ternura que quieres? – crow

- en etto, yo estoy perdida en esta ciudad nunca había estado aquí y no se donde quedarme, esta es mi primera noche sola. – alex

-puedes quedarte en mi casa! – crow le sonríe

- crow!, como dices eso apenas la has visto! – jack

- eh tal vez si, debes ser una buena persona – alex hace una mueca de sonrisa.

- que?, aash me voy! – jack se levanta y paga su bebida.

- hola soy crow

- yo soy alex, un gusto

- y dime de donde vienes alex? – crow

- eh yo no recuerdo- alex

- recuerdas? – crow

- es que tuve un accidente y parte de mi memoria se perdió – alex

- ah bueno puedes confiar en mí vamos – crow toma su mano

- eh claro, "_pero tu no confíes en mi" – alex pensamiento. _

..

* * *

yeee!

aki- esto no me esta gustando

aki-nee: ah tu como siempre...

bueno... arigatoo! por seguir este fic! ahorita les dejo el siguiente capitulo..


	8. la segunda noche, visitas

**yeee estaba tan inspirada que no paraba de escribir jejeje... **

* * *

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

**La segunda noche , visitas.**

Aki se dirige al apartamento de yusei después de la corta conversación que tuvo con kiryu.

/flash back/

-Aki debes controlar tus poderes si en algún momento se salen de control sayer podría aprovechar y controlarte – kiryu

- pero yo casi no uso mis poderes como podría descontrolarme – Aki

- por muchas causas sus verdaderos poderes pueden mostrarse, ira, tristeza, venganza, etc.- kiryu

- um?.. kiryu que sugieres que haga ahora? – Aki

- no pierda su parte humana, si lo pierde será un simple vampiro como nosotros sin lastima por los humanos

- sin corazón – Aki

- si, pero pensándolo bien usted seria mas como sayer o peor – kiryu

- pero que es lo que quieren! Se supone que debo atacar a los humanos y ahora me dices que conserve mi parte humana! – Aki

- Aki tu por ahora nos libraras de sayer eso es lo principal, sayer quiere usar tus poderes para destruir esta ciudad y a yliaster! – kiryu

- cielos, si – Aki

- así que ten cuidado que sayer puede manipularte, para que te unas a él y uses tu poder para la destrucción – kiryu

/fin flash back/

- debería contarle a yusei sobre mi vida como vampiro? esta vez espero controlar mis instintos - aki llega y como es típico entra por la ventana.

- yusei! – Aki lo abraza

- Aki me alegro que estés bien – yusei acaricia su cabello

- si eran mis instintos no volverá a ocurrir- Aki

- hay dos personas que te quieren ver – yusei

- ah? Quienes – Aki

- Aki! – gritan los gemelos Rua y ruka

- Rua!, ruka! –Aki exclama abrazándolos

- te extrañamos! – Rua

- yo también y mírense como han crecido! – Aki

Ambos se sientan junto a Aki a contarle todo lo que les había ocurrido esos dos años.

- Aki te quedaras a vivir con nosotros? – rua

- eh .. eh… - Aki

- no rua, Aki ya tiene una vida a parte – dice yusei en algo triste

- pero vendrás todas las noches? – ruka

- tal vez – Aki

- es cierto que eres un vampiro?, no puedes estar expuesta a la luz de sol – rua

- eh si así es, pero no les asusta? – Aki

- para nada sigues siendo nuestra hermanita Aki – ruka sonríe

- muy bien a dormir jovencitos – yusei

- aah porque! – rua

- tienen clase mañana son las 10 – yusei

- ummm bueno Aki te queremos! – ruka

- y yo a ustedes!, buenas noches – Aki

- buenas noches! – rua y ruka van a su habitación

..

- wo! Como han crecido – Aki

- fueron dos años, ahora sí me contaras que te sucedió? – yusei

Aki le cuenta todo desde que llego a la mansión y sus días de entrenamiento pero no le cuenta que es la reina de los vampiros ni sobre los planes de conquistar la ciudad y otros.

- y .. ese kiryu que significa para ti? – yusei

- ah, es solo un buen amigo – Aki

- un buen amigo te hace pasar por todo eso! – yusei dice algo enojado pero tratando de ocultarlo.

- yusei ya te dije que él me ayudo, no estarás celoso o si? – Aki

- ah no, solo que…. – yusei

- jajaja – Aki

Yusei toma la mano de Aki y la mira seriamente

- yusei? – Aki

- lentamente acaricia sus labios y la besa.

- extrañaba tus labios – yusei

Aki suspira y sonríe, se sonroja un poco pero de pronto siente una presión que aumenta.

- cielos mi sangre otra vez – Aki piensa para sí y retrocede

- Aki – yusei se le acerca pero ella lo empuja y vuelve a salir por la ventana.

Aki sabia que si no saciaba su apetito de sangre podría atacar a yusei y eso era lo que no quería, busco a cualquier persona pero jamás imaginaria quien sería.

Vio a un hombre salir de su auto con un maletín, Aki se aproxima a él mientras estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, se para detrás de hombre sacando sus colmillos.

- Aki! – el hombre exclama cuando voltea y la ve

- uh uh p..pa .. Papa! – Aki abre los ojos de impresión se cubre la boca y sale corriendo aguantando su presión que cada vez aumenta.

- rayos! Ese era papa me ha visto! – Aki

- era Aki, ella mi hija qu..Que.. – hideo queda en estado de shock

..

Aki salta y corre pero era demasiada presión y cae en un callejón jadeando, bruno y Ryuu aparecen para ayudarle.

- Aki-sama! – Ryuu le levanta la cabeza

- necesita sangre ahora – bruno acerca su mano y ella muerde rápidamente, su presión disminuye y su respiración vuelve a la normalidad.

- gracias bruno, Ryuu, gracias – Aki cierra los ojos de cansancio

- Ryuu llévala a la mansión – bruno

- si!- Ryuu la carga y se la lleva directo a la mansión.

..

- que le ha pasado! – kiryu pregunta a Ryuu con

- fue su sangre – Ryuu se la entrega a kiryu

- para ella es tan difícil controlarla- kiryu y Ryuu la llevan a su habitación

- bueno debe ser muy fuerte su esencia- Ryuu

- lo es pero esto es raro – kiryu la acuesta

- raro?- Ryuu

- si, porque su sangre se eleva tanto – kiryu

- jum!.. Debe ser demasiado su tipo – Ryuu

- hablando de esencias y tipo debo salir, vigílala y no permitas que sayer la vea – kiryu

- si, la cuidaré! – Ryuu

Kiryu sale

- Aki-sama, sea fuerte necesito de su ayuda- Ryuu acaricia su mano.

..

..

- cómoda? – crow

- si es un bello lugar –alex

- y que me cuentas de ti, algo que recuerdes? – crow

- si solía bailar – alex

- bailar eso es genial y que bailabas? – crow

- no recuerdo ..- alex

- ah jeje supongo que debes ser una gran bailarina – crow

-jiji gracias – alex "oh mierda! Mi sangre nunca ha reaccionado asi, es como si.." sin pensarlo alex le da un beso a crow rápidamente

- oye! – crow la aparta algo sorprendido

- lo siento! – alex sube a la que iba ser su habitación

- ah.. ya soy todo un galán jaja – crow

- esto es una mierda_! – alex atranca la puerta, cambia su ropa a la de vampiro que era una falda sobre las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes con un chaleco encima todo de color negro, ese era un de sus poderes cambio de imagen y atravesar muros; así que sale del cuarto hasta la calle yéndose.

..

..

Carly la chica de hace tiempo amiga de Aki después de su muerte se dedico a estudiar periodismo hace tiempo Aki le había dicho que sería una excelente periodista.

Carly estaba en su apartamento hablando con jack por su teléfono.

- buenas noches jack – carly

- buenas noches – jack cuelga

- jack! Es tan lindo! Hemos estado juntos desde décimo de secundaria! Me ha gustado desde hace mucho pero él es tan arrogante bueno era – carly hablaba sola mientras va a la cocina, toma un vaso pero lo deja caer repentinamente al ver una sombra tras ella.

-oh cielos! Soy una torpe! – carly se agacha a recoger los pedazos de vidrio y se corta con uno de ellos.

Kiryu que era la supuesta sombra la veía, sonríe y toma su mano.

- ah! – kiryu le cubre la boca – shiitoo –con su dedo retira la sangre de su herida y la vé directamente a los ojos, luego la ayuda a levantarse

- hola soy kiryu

- yo soy carly – responde casi atrapada por su mirada "que me pasa porque no me asusta, que hace un chico tan lindo aquí?"

- tu quien eres? Jamás te he visto – carly

- soy tu ángel – kiryu

- ángel? – carly pregunta nerviosa

- jaja no, soy un vampiro –kiryu muestra sus pequeños colmillos.

- un… vampiro! – y antes de que pudiera gritar kiryu le vuelve a cubrir la boca

- no tranquila no te haré daño – kiryu le sonríe, carly lo mira con miedo pero luego se calma.

- que quieres de mi? – carly pregunta acercando su mano a su cuello impulsivamente

- jajja no temas no te morderé, amenos que quieras – kiryu

- no! Por favor! – carly

- dije a menos que quieras, ahora sé que eres la indicada, la persona perfecta para mi – kiryu

- indicada yo? – carly se pregunta ella nunca pensaría que un alguien le diría algo como eso, en toda su vida ningún chico se había interesado en ella y de la única persona que había podido enamorarse seria de jack, aun así aunque ahora estuviera con jack él nunca le diría ese tipo de cosas.

- si veras – cuando kiryu estaba por hablar tuvo un presentimiento - después te cuento me voy! – sale corriendo hasta la ventana, y se va hacia el techo, cierra sus ojos.. Activando uno de sus poderes comunicarse con otros vampiros –_kiryu regrese es sayer- la voz de Ryuu se oye en su cabeza….– Aki – suspira y sale corriendo._

- oh que tipo tan raro, es un vampiro ósea que lo que me dijo jack sobre lo que le contó yusei puede ser verdad! Debo decirle esto a jack! – carly pensamiento

Mientras en la mansión

- amo sayer esta seguro? – Ryuu

- si esta medicina le ayudará a controlar su sangre – sayer

- pero y si.. – Ryuu

- quieres callarte sayer sacude el brazo de Aki un poco

- que? – Aki abre sus ojos lentamente

- toma esto – sayer la ayuda a sentarse

- que es eso? – Aki

- esto te ayudará – sayer sonríe

Aki mira a ryuu que parecía nervioso

- no!, no tomaré eso! – golpea la mano de sayer

Sayer tira el vaso al suelo fuertemente y toma a Aki del cuello.

- por favor sayer – Aki toma el brazo de sayer que sostiene su cuello, él aprieta aun mas.

- sayer déjala! – Ryuu

- me cansas de tu terquedad! Quieres ver y te castigo! – sayer

- no sayer – Aki habla con dificultad y voz entrecortada.

-sayer déjala! – Ryuu jala de su otro brazo pero sayer lo tira sin soltar a Aki, Aki aprieta su brazo para que la suelte pero sus fuerzas se debilitan.

- sayer suéltala! – exclama kiryu detrás de él y colocando su espada en su espalda.

- ah kiryu – suelta a Aki, se apoya en la cama tosiendo y recuperando su respiración.

- quien te crees para tratarla así! – kiryu

- soy el amo de esta mansión! – sayer

- eso no te da derecho a tratar a la reina de esa forma, y te lo repito! A la reina! – kiryu

- jum tu solo estas resentido por la muerte de misty – sayer

- no hables de ella! No pronuncies su nombre con ese voz tuya detestable! – kiryu

- ok, me voy pero esto no se quedará así! – sayer sale del cuarto

- Aki-sama! Lo siento fui un inútil! – Ryuu se arrodilla y toma su mano

- no Ryuu hiciste lo que pudiste – Aki toca su cabello

- si, gracias por avisarme Ryuu, Aki esta bien? No bebió eso? – kiryu

- no, pero que era? –Aki

- una bebida hipnótica, sayer sabe de ese tipo de cosas – kiryu

- ah quería… - Aki

- si debemos tener mas cuidado – kiryu

- él me asusta cuando actúa así – Aki

- Aki le recomiendo que trate bien a sayer, no queremos que le ocurra algo a usted o a ya sabe quien – kiryu

- ah si, Ryuu ya levántate- Aki

- si, prometo que la próxima no le fallaré! – Ryuu

Aki sonríe y vuelve a acostarse.

Kiryu y Ryuu se van y la dejan dormir.

..

- mierda maldición! – alex grita desde su habitación y Ryuu entra

- que te ocurre mi cielo? – Ryuu sonrie y la abraza

- haay Ryuu! Sueltame! – alex lo aparta

- pero que te sucede? – Ryuu

- ah nada! Ryuu vete! – alex

- no me trates asi – Ryuu

- me tienes cansada! Largo! – lo empuja fuera de la habitación y le cierra la puerta.

- no puede ser lo bajo que he caido! No!, no puede gustarme un humano! Solo quiero poder! Mi esencia! – alex se tira a la cama.

..

..

En alguna parte de la ciudad Sherry regresaba a su casa.

- hola otra vez! – bruno

- torpe! Que haces aquí – Sherry

- te dije que mi nombre es bruno!

- que es lo que quieres? – Sherry pregunta fastidiada

- quiero que seamos amigos – bruno

- ah tan lindo amigos!, muchos me han dicho lo mismo! –Sherry

- que tienes contra los hombres? – bruno

- que son unos…..- Sherry cierra los ojos y abre la puerta de su casa alquilada.

- espera! – bruno jala de su brazo, Sherry se enoja y le golpea

- déjame! – entra y cierra la puerta

- um como le hare? – bruno soba su mejilla

..

..

Yusei estaba en su cuarto mirando al techo y con los brazos en su cabeza

-" otra vez se fue, al menos sé que hizo durante ese tiempo pero me pregunto para que ese entrenamiento?, y quien es ese kiryu? Porque lo ve como su amigo si fue su culpa que ella sea lo que es ahora!"

Yusei aprieta su mano con cierta expresión de odio.

* * *

**hey estoy pensando en escribir un lemon! **

**aki- nooooo! aki-nee tu eres una buena chica tu no escribirias algo asi.. eres tierna, divertida **

**aki-nee: aah ¬.¬ ... que piensas yusei?**

**yusei- um.. eh.. dejame pensarlo**

**aki- no lo pienses y dile que no! **

**aki-nee: vamos aki deja que lo piense...- (cubre la boca con una cinta)**

**aki- um yu! sei! .em ! **

**yusei- eh!... (mirando al cielo y una mano en la barbilla)**


	9. capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

**..  
**

Muy temprano en la mañana antes de que yusei se fuera tocan a su puerta.

- si quien es? – yusei

- yusei! – el hombre entra muy rápido

- hideo? – yusei

- necesito contarle sobre algo – hideo

- si que es – yusei

- es sobre mi hija Aki! – hideo

- Aki?.. ah – yusei "porque me querrá hablar de ella"

- si anoche me pareció verla! – hideo

Yusei mira hacia otro lado y suspira

- y que noto? – yusei

- que era un vampiro! – hideo

- ah si… - yusei

- si ha oído han ocurrido varios asesinatos y hoy son 5 mas me preocupa que ella esté involucrada con esto, yusei? porque no le sorprende? – hideo

- ah no es que es difícil de captar, de creer – yusei

- si, pensar que mi hija este viva! – hideo

- ya le dijo esto a su esposa? – yusei

- no, no quiero preocuparla, quiero estar seguro de lo que vi, por eso yusei ayúdeme a encontrarla – hideo

- no lo se, que tal si.. – yusei

- por favor! – hideo

- esta bien, saldré esta noche pero no le aseguro nada – yusei

- gracias yusei! se lo agradezco mucho! – hideo se va.

"hideo la vio, parece que Aki no podrá ocultarse mas, debo saber que es lo que ocurre en su mundo" – yusei regresa y va al cuarto de Rua y ruka

- hey despierten deben ir al instituto! - yusei

- un rato mas.. – Rua

- juum vamos! Ustedes ya están muy grandecitos para yo despertarlos cada mañana! – yusei toma su toalla y se va a bañar

..

..

* * *

sii disculpen por este capitulo tan extremadamente corto -.-

Aaw yusei bañandose!

Ruka y Aki - pervertida

Aki-nee: hey yo jamas malpensé, ustedes son las malpensadas

Ruka- claroo! ¬.¬

Aki- sigo sufriendo,….. voy a buscar una pistola

Yusei-noo! Akii! No prestes atención a Ak-nee es solo su historia!

Aki- T.T

Aki-nee: definitivamente Aki estas muy rara..

Yusei- ya no te soporta!

Aki-nee: en serio? A bueno que se aguante que sufrirá mas..

..


	10. capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

Aki despierta! – sayer la ve dormir, se sienta en su cama y cierra sus ojos.

/sueño Aki/

Era una tarde fresca Aki y yusei caminan por la calle charlando y riendo, de pronto el cielo se vuelve gris y Aki escucha una voz en su mente.

- Aki, ven y tendrás todo el poder que quieras..

- poder? – murmura

- que es Aki? – yusei la mira, pero ella veía a la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

- sayer! - murmura y sus ojos se distancian cayendo en un estado hipnótico.

Sayer mueve su mano en señal de que se acercara, Aki se aleja de yusei y va con sayer de pronto siente como una energía corre por el interior de su cuerpo y deja escapar un aura roja representando su poder.

- eso es Aki! Demuéstrale a estos humanos quien manda! – sayer se apoya en sus hombros hablándole al odio

Con su poder Aki levanta todos los objetos que había alrededor de ella y los lanza por todos lados.

- Aki! – yusei le grita para que vuelva pero un auto lo golpea y cae al suelo lastimado, Aki sale de su estado y corre a ayudarle.

- yusei! yusei! – Aki lo sacude y le levanta la cabeza cuando mira su mano la tenia cubierta de sangre

- bien hecho Aki, has matado a su amado! – sayer

- no! Yusei! despierta lo siento! – Aki ve como yusei no le responde o hace algún gesto coloca su mano en el pecho para sentir si su corazón latía.

- es inútil Aki! Jajajaja – sayer

- no yusei! – Aki llora al no sentir su corazón latir.

/fin del sueño/

Aki se mueve en su cama y sale una lágrima de sus ojos de pronto despierta con un grito.

- ah, una pesadilla Aki? – sayer aun estaba sentado

- tu! Aléjate! Aléjate de yusei! – Aki

- de quien? Ah así se llama – sayer

-eh.. – Aki

- ah ya vi tu sueño, yo lo altere y te mostré la realidad – sayer

- porque ¡! – Aki

- porque eso es lo que va a pasar – sayer se levanta

- no jamás! Yo nunca le haría eso! – Aki

- jeje ya lo veremos – sayer sale y cierra la puerta muy fuerte.

Aki vuelve a acostarse

"debo actuar no puedo permitirle a sayer que me controle y yusei.. Debo hacer algo si eso es real! No! No puede serlo!" – Aki

..

..

- buenos días! – alex se sienta en el comedor sonriendo

- ya no estas brava? – Ryuu

- no Ryuu mi cielo! – alex besa su frente

- que bueno! – Ryuu

- estaba bravita eh? Y porque? – kiryu pregunta inclinándose en su silla y con los brazos en la nuca.

- ah kiryu lo siento pero eso no te interesa – alex ríe con sarcasmo "ya veras kiryu te destrozaré! Conmigo no se juega!"

- buenos días – bruno toma asiento

- que tal bruno linda noche? – kiryu

- um difícil – bruno

Aki llega y se sienta sin decir nada.

- Aki-sama! Cuando dominaremos esta ciudad! .- Ryuu

- por ahora no Ryuu que ya se te olvido la reunión con yliaster? – Aki

- ah si jeje – Ryuu

- por ahora deben adquirir poder lo mas pronto posible – Aki

- jum con permiso! – alex se levanta y sale de la sala

- "los odio a todos! Necesito a sayer! – Alex entra a su oficina – amo sayer!

- si alex? – sayer

- quisiera ser su espía! – alex

- a que al fin aceptas? – sayer

- dígame cual es mi primer trabajo? – alex

- tan afanada, OK quiero que hoy vigiles a Aki y a kiryu me huele que ocultan algo – sayer

- perfecto lo haré! – alex

- espero poder confiar en ti- sayer

- por supuesto! Yo no soy como el resto, uish guardarle respeto a Aki no eso no va conmigo! – alex

- así me gusta, ahora largo! Solo quiero que vuelvas cuando tengas alguna información – sayer

- sii! – alex

..

* * *

**sii lo se que corticos! estoy pasando por falta una falta de inspiracion desde que termine de verme yugioh 5ds.(yee pero se me ocurrio escribir un one-shot)... ah y necesito que me hagan un gran favor!**

**ruka: ni tan gran favor..**

**aki-nee: cierto que respondan a mi encuesta de tengo en mi profile.. es sobre mi proximo fic...**

**ruka: no has terminado este, no tienes inspiracion y aun asi quieres escribir otro fic!**

**aki-nee: ignorenla.. por favor! sii? necesito saber :)**

**hasta la proximaaaa!**


	11. capitulo 11

hey! perdon por no actualizar, estuve ausente no les aseguro que actualice pronto... pero es seguro que si seguire con la historia :)

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

**N/A: anteriormente, el padre de aki, hideo le pide a yusei que busque a su hija, sayer juega con la mente de aki para que se vuelva vulnerable y alex se alía con sayer convirtiendose en espia y así vigilar a aki, y a kiryu. **

**Capitulo 11**

Yusei y sus amigos se encontraron en la cafetería después de sus clases

- ¿que tal te fue con esa chica de anoche crow? – jack

- se fue, esta mañana la fui a despertar y no estaba – crow

- ¡que le hiciste! – jack

- ¡nada! Pero fue algo raro ella se atrevió a besarme sin conocerme bien – crow

- jajajajaj no te creo! – jack

- yo tampoco – yusei toma su refresco

- ¡heyy! ¡Oigan! ¡No soy un fracasado! – crow

Carly y Sherry llegan donde ellos.

-hola jack, crow y yusei! – carly saluda alegremente y se sienta junto a jack.

- hola yusei..- saluda Sherry solo a él

- eh hola – yusei

Ella se sienta junto a yusei

- y de ¿que hablaban? – carly

- de una chica que crow se llevo a su casa ayer – jack

- ah ¿si? – carly

- si y dizque también lo beso – yusei

- eh, eso debe ser mentira – Sherry

- ves crow nadie lo cree Jaja – jack

Crow frunce en ceño mientras los demás ríen.

Sherry no dejaba de ver a yusei ciertamente se sentía atraída por él desde hace un año aun así ella sabía que yusei no la vería como veía a Aki, solo eran amigos y debía resignarse a ello, pero por otro lado pensaba que tal vez ahora que Aki no estaba ella podría tener una oportunidad.

- ¿oye yusei y como les fue anoche? – Jack

- ¿ustedes nunca me creen ahora si? – yusei cruza sus brazos

- ¿anoche? – sherry pregunta viendo a jack

- si supuestamente Aki está viva y aparece todas las noches – jack

- "¿viva?"- Sherry piensa para si, frunce las cejas y observa a yusei.

- ¿y como es eso posible? – Sherry

- ni idea pregúntale a yusei – jack

- no puedo contarles lo único es que ella está viva y es un vampiro – yusei.

- ¡yusei! ¡eso es absurdo! – Sherry se levanta recoge su libreta y se va.

- valla hiciste enojar a Sherry – crow

- no veo porque se enojaría – jack

- eh y ahora que están hablando de eso.. ¡Jack! – carly

- sea lo que sea, no me interesa y no te creeré si es sobre vampiros – jack

- peroo..- carly

- ah.. ah- jack

Carly resopla y se resigna a no decirle nada sabía que jack jamás le creería y ese era el punto débil en su relación.

-oh jack hola – una mujer cabello corto azul y ojos dorados se acerca y lo saluda.

- hola mina – jack responde sin interés y mirando hacia otro lado

- juum mina – carly habla finalmente se puede sentir un ambiente de rivalidad entre las dos, ambas estaban enamoradas de jack desde hace tiempo aunque carly pudo quedarse con jack, mina tenía la esperanza de que algún día terminaría y ella aprovecharía.

-han oído ya van 11 muertos en menos de dos días – mina

- si lo sabemos ya puedes irte – carly

- carly no seas descortés, mina siéntate – jack dice sin verlas

- gracias jack – mina sonríe y le bufa a calry

Carly solo suspira

- ¿y que haremos para esta noche? – crow

- no lo sé cualquier cosa estaría bien – jack

- ¿y tu yusei? no me digas que te quedaras en casa – crow

- no, saldré a dar una vuelta – yusei

- ¿a donde? – crow

-no lo sé por hay – yusei

- ah bien como quieras – crow se encoge de hombros

- con permiso debo irme a clases – carly se va

- yo también – crow mira su reloj y se levanta

- y tu jack ¿que harás hoy? – mina

- oh nada, ahora mismo regresaré a casa- jack

- ¿te acompaño? – mina

- no mina – jack se levanta

-ah ok – mina

- entonces mina que me dices de esos muertos – yusei

- bueno dicen que son vampiros los causantes, yo no lo creo – mina

- um nadie cree – yusei

- ¿tu crees? – mina

- si, tal vez – yusei sonríe deja su refresco y se va a su clase

..

..

- Aki, ¿que harás hoy? – kiryu

- kiryu tuve un sueño y sayer estaba hay – Aki

- sayer altero su sueño – kiryu

- si – Aki suspira

- es un maldito, esta empezando a usar sus poderes contra ti – kiryu

- que podemos hacer debo detener a sayer pronto además temo por yusei – Aki

- no temas solo debes ganarte la confianza de sayer tratarlo normal y así no sospechará – kiryu

- pero no sé como le haré él no me agrada – Aki

- inténtelo por su bien – kiryu

- trataré – Aki

Alex que pasaba por allí los oye hablar

- interesante parece que están tramando algo en contra de sayer debo advertirle – Alex se dirige a la oficina.

- ¿sayer? – alex abre la puerta

- ¿tienes algo? – sayer

- si, kiryu y Aki traman algo en tu contra – alex

- ¿y sabes que? – sayer

- eh eh no – alex

- entonces para que vienes si no tienes la información completa – sayer

Lo siento lo averiguaré – alex

-jum eso espero – sayer suspira

..

* * *

**sayonara! me voy a maquetear hasta las dos de la mañana!...que chevere!... -.-'**


	12. capitulo 12

solo unas pocas semanas!..

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Esa noche yusei sale a recorrer la ciudad y le dice a Rua y ruka que si Aki llega que lo busque por el parque, él andaba en su motocicleta

-"porque Aki no me cuenta todo, debo detener lo que sea que esté haciendo no pueden haber mas asesinatos!" – yusei

No muy lejos del parque Ryuu y alex pasean

-jiji Ryuu dime ¿quien es tu victima? – alex

- aun no tengo – Ryuu

- ¿eh? Como que no tienes – alex

- no, no tengo y la verdad es que no quiero- Ryuu

- ¿porque? –alex

- te digo un secreto? – Ryuu

- si habla con confianza – alex

- bueno quiero ser el amo de la mansión – Ryuu

- jajaja que sueños mas tontos ¡Ryuu! – alex

Pero lo lograré y ahora que Aki es la reina ella me ayudará – Ryuu

-jaja ridículo, tú como siempre aspirando a mas – alex

- y cuando sea el amo, alex tu serás mi princesa – Ryuu

- ah jaja esta bien Ryuu – alex

- por eso no quiero una victima, te quiero a ti – Ryuu

- tan bello... - alex mira hacia otro lado – mira ¿no es Aki?

Aki estaba caminaba por una ruta que llevaba al jardín del parque, que era un espacio grande dividido por pequeñas secciones de rosales y otros tipos de flores.

- ¡si es ella! – Ryuu

- sigámosla – alex

- ¿porque? – Ryuu

- por diversión Ryuu ¡vamos! – alex toma a Ryuu del brazo, Aki seguía caminando se detiene y se sienta en una banca, alex y Ryuu se ocultan tras unos arbustos mirándola desde el frente pero a una distancia donde Aki no los viera, al instante yusei aparece.

- ¡yusei! – Aki lo abraza y lo besa.

..

- ah con que sí, nuestra reina- alex

- um esa debe ser su esencia- Ryuu

- si lo es no sabía que se podía enamorar de su victima – alex

- si se puede – Ryuu

- pero eso sería ¡malo! ¡Entonces se hace difícil convertir tu victima en vampiro! – alex

- si se puede alex, depende de tu intención – Ryuu dice algo aburrido.

- ¡no! , ¡se supone que debes ser frío con los humanaos! ¡Sin compasión! ¡No puedes enamorarte de tu victima! – Alex

- cálmate alex – Ryuu toca su hombro ya que ella estaba ardida se le hacia difícil asumir que un vampiro se podía enamorar de un humano y luego hacerle daño para beneficio propio.

..

- aki quiero que me hables de ese mundo tuyo – yusei

- pero yusei – Aki

- no, Aki te exijo que me cuentes todo - yusei

- ¿porque quieres saber? – Aki

- tu padre vino a mi diciendo que te vio, y otra cosa que significa toda esa gente que ha muerto – yusei

- yo puedo explicarte pero no ahora – Aki

- entonces cuando, cuando sea demasiado tarde – yusei

- lo siento – Aki

- no Aki, quiero que esto se detenga o es que .. te gusta que las personas mueran por sus necesidades – yusei

- ¡no! ¡Claro que no! Yo puedo disminuir esto les diré a los otros – Aki

-_"los otros, tus amigos"_ yusei piensa y suspira - no se que poder tienes sobre ellos, pero quiero que paren estas muertes

- esta bien – Aki

- gracias Aki yo se que harás lo correcto – yusei sonríe y besa su frente – te quiero – la abraza

- yo también, ahora debo irme – Aki

- porque no te quedas mas tiempo – yusei dice sin dejarla de abrazar

- debo hacer lo que me pediste – Aki

- bien Aki, ¿te veré mañana? – yusei

- si, tal vez y te contaré mas cosas – Aki

- OK _"siempre es un tal vez..."_ – yusei

Ambos se levantan para luego separarse e irse cada uno por su camino.

- um ¡interesante! – alex

- ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? – Ryuu

- si, ahora Ryuu me tengo que ir, regresa tu solo – alex sale de los arbustos

- ahora iré a buscar sangre jiji ¡la cifra de muertos aumentará! – alex

- eh ¿alex? – Ryuu

- jijiji adiós Ryuu – alex corre

Esa noche alex caza a 5 humanos y le dice a los otros vampiros ambulantes que hagan lo mismo, y mucho antes de regresar se encuentra con crow.

- ah ¡hola! ¿porque te fuiste? – crow

- ah crow hola, lo siento por irme – alex

- que haces tan tarde puede ser peligroso han ocurrido muchas muertes – crow

- lo sé, ¿puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa? – alex

- esta bien pero si te vas avísame – crow

- si – alex

Crow y alex llegan a su apartamento, ven una película y mas tarde alex vuelve a irse para contarle a sayer lo que escucho de la conversación de yusei y Aki.

* * *

**Yiaa habrá mas sorpresas! Les dejo un resumen de esta primera parte (lo mas importante) de cómo van las cosas…**

**N/A...Kiryu y Aki tienen la intención de acabar con sayer pero sayer planea utilizar a Aki para conquistar la ciudad por eso con la ayuda de Alex logrará su cometido, en cuanto al resto de vampiros ellos deben adquirir poder por medio de las victimas, ese poder es para la verdadera batalla no la que tiene planeada sayer…y el próximo comienza la segunda parte de esta historia..**

**Aki- ¡oh que haras ahora!**

**Aki-nee: muchas sorpresas les tengo preparadas jajaja**

**Yusei- de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa**

**Aki-nee: oigan si cierto! Ya me decidii! escribiré un intento de lemon**

**Aki- no te atrevas!**

**Aki-nee: jeje**

**Yusei- lo pense… y…..- mira a Aki**

**Aki- ni termines de hablar yusei! - latigo en mano y miradas sadicas a ambos**

**aki-nee: eh eh yusei corramos! **


	13. la tercera noche, primera transformacion

oh bien! adelantemos esto.. empieza la segunda parte

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Tercera noche., primera transformación.**

- tenemos a un nuevo ingresado en la facultad adelante – el profesor hace seña al nuevo estudiante resulta ser que era bruno y se había integrado al grupo de Sherry.

- el es bruno - el profesor le indica

- ¿bruno? – Sherry levanta la vista – ¡oh rayos! ¡Otra vez él!

- ¡hola! un gusto soy bruno – toma asiento y saluda a Sherry con la mano, ella solo lo ignora

- ¡eh Sherry! ¡Lo conoces! – le pregunta una de sus compañeras

- juum lastimosamente si – Sherry

- ¡ah es muy guapo!

- ¿lo crees? – Sherry

- ¡me lo presentas!

- preséntatele tú yo no soy su amiga solo lo he visto – Sherry

- _"hum que aburrida es la vida humana, ¿que son estas clases? Ya yo sé todo eso"_ – bruno se recuesta para dormirse

Al final de la clase Bruno sigue a Sherry, sí era de día pero bruno era un vampiro especial y diferente de linaje puro por lo que podia estar determinado tiempo bajo los rayos de sol sin causarle nada.

- ¡apártate torpe! ¿¡Que eres un acosador! – Sherry camina delante de él como escapando

- ah no me había fijado lo siento – bruno

- ¡dios! ¡Déjame en paz bruno! ¡no entiendes que no quiero ser tu amiga! – Sherry voltea para gritarle

- ¡me llamaste por mi nombre! ¡Gracias! – bruno sonríe con cierta alegría. Y Sherry se ruboriza un poco.

- ¡ah aléjate! – Sherry sigue su camino, sin más opción bruno se aleja de ella.

..

- ¡es un torpe!, ¡un tarado!, ¡Tonto! ¡Triple t! – Sherry

- ¿de quien hablas de mi? – yusei aparece a su lado

- ah yusei no me hagas caso – Sherry

- ah.. – Yusei

- ¡hey yusei!, ¡Sherry! – carly llega afanada con un montón de papeles en sus manos

- ¿carly que pasa?- yusei

- uf.. si se enteraron– carly

- ¿de que? –sherry

- el decano de la facultad de ingenierías ha muerto y otras creo 8 personas – carly

- ¿que? – yusei "c_reí que Aki solucionaría esto, al contrario la cifra aumenta"_

- ¡hey yusei! – Sherry toca su hombro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

- ¿ah si Sherry? – yusei

- bueno chicos me voy ¡tengo parcial! – carly

- ¿me acompañas a casa? – Sherry

- eh no lo sé – yusei

- oh disculpa debes estar ocupado – Sherry

- no, no es que esté ocupado, pero esta bien – yusei

- ¡gracias! – Sherry

_"hum le gusta otro! Pero no puedo perder contra ese sujeto! Será actuar lo antes posible"_- bruno

..

..

- ¡kiryu necesito a todos ahora mismo! – Aki

- ¿porque? – kiryu

- es sobre algo que está pasando y no tenía idea – Aki

- ok los buscaré – kiryu

Todos yacían en el comedor como es típico reunirse allí.

- quiero saber que es lo que están haciendo, van como 23 humanos muertos en tan solo 4 días – Aki

- ama Aki debemos alimentarnos – bruno dice sin alguna preocupacion

- ¡pero no así! Que hay de la sangre artificial – Aki

- esa no sirve, no satisface – alex limpia sus uñas

- Aki son solo humanos estúpidos de todas formas desaparecerán – sayer cruza sus brazos

- pero eso no será en estos momentos hasta que yliaster de la orden y todo esté preparado – Aki

- jum esto dudando de su poder como reina – alex la mira fijamente

- eh, pues aun conservo mi humanidad y no quiero que sigan alimentándose de esa manera- Aki

- ¡aah no Aki! Juum ¡que fastidio es tenerte como reina! – alex le da la espalda aun sentada en la silla

- si no te gusta alex puedes irte – Aki

- lo haría pero ah.. Nada – alex cruza sus brazos

- Aki sabes que la sangre humana es la mejor por eso... – sayer se levanta y se dirige a ella, Aki desvía su mirada de él tanto kiryu como Ryuu están atentos a lo que sayer valla hacer o decir.

Sayer gira su rostro haciendo que lo mire fijamente – debemos alimentarse y si no lo haces estarás débil físico y mentalmente

Aki queda en un estado hipnótico

- Aki tu puedes hacer lo que quieras eres la consentida – sayer le dice aun en su estado, sin soltar su rostro se acerca y besa solo la mitad de sus labios, el resto abre los ojos de sorpresa, kiryu aprieta su puño y frunce en ceño al igual que bruno, al instante sayer se aleja y Aki vuelve en sí sin recordar nada.

..

- eh ¿por donde iba? – Aki

Todos miran a sayer y específicamente kiryu, cruzan miradas y sayer le da una sonrisa casi perversa.

- que se deben moderar al momento de consumir sangre – kiryu responde sin dejar de ver a sayer

- ah si, ¿esta claro?- Aki se levanta

- ¡si Aki-sama! – Ryuu levanta su pulgar y sonrie

..

..

Estaba por anochecer

- ¿yusei es verdad lo de Aki? – sherry

- si sherry – yusei

- ¿y como es eso de que es vampiro? – sherry

- ni yo mismo lo entiendo no me contó como fue ese paso – yusei

- ¿y si revisáramos su tumba? – sherry

- es una opción pero sé que ella es real – yusei

- yusei.. eh .. ¿Aun la amas? – sherry

- por supuesto la he llevado en mi corazón desde siempre – yusei

Sherry baja su mirada siente su frustracion, el hecho de que yusei aun amaba a Aki la hacia enfurecer y odiar a Aki.

- ¿porque preguntas? – yusei

- ah no, ¡por nada solo curiosidad! – sherry sonrie

- um bueno aquí está tu casa – yusei

- ¡gracias yusei! – sherry abre la puerta muy rápido y entra luego la cierra y se recuesta en la puerta cerrando sus ojos.

_"¡maldición! ¡Aun muerta y sigue siendo un estorbo! ¡Que debo hacer resignarme a perder o seguir!"_– sherry

Tocan a la puerta

- debe ser yusei, tal vez… - sherry abre rápidamente guardando la esperanza de que lo era y sin notarlo abraza abruno.

- ah que bien ya no me odias – bruno

- ¿eh? – sherry levanta su vista – ¡oh maldita sea! ¡Torpe!

- es bruno

- ¡me importa! – sherry intenta cerrar la puerta pero bruno la detiene con su pie y pasa.

- ¡no! ¡Vete! – sherry lo empuja aun así es inútil bruno lo toma de sus antebrazos

- ¡suéltame! ¡que eres! – sherry

- no soy un acosador, ni un torpe,y .. Tampoco soy humano- bruno

- ¿que?- sherry levanta un ceja

- no quiero insistirte toda la vida, además necesito de mi esencia, de poder y tú la tienes – bruno

-no... no entiendo – sherry

Bruno cierra la puerta con su pie y arrincona a sherry contra la pared.

- ¡déjame bruno! – ella lucha por zafarse – ¡tu! ¡Tu debes ser el culpable de las muertes! – sherry

- algo, pero tú no morirás solo te unirás – bruno

-. ¿Que? ¿A que?- sherry

- a mi...– los ojos de bruno se vuelven mas rojos y abre su boca dirigiéndose a su cuello, sherry cierra sus ojos con fuerza y trata de soltarse de bruno logra liberar una mano y jala de su cabeza para impedir que la mordiera, pero su esfuerzo es en vano los colmillos ya había lastimado su piel

.- um.. em .. – sherry gemía de dolor era insoportable pero pronto desaparece cuando siente su sangre correr a través de los colmillos, su energía se agota, deja caer sus brazos y relaja su cuerpo.

Bruno se aparta, se limpia y levanta el rostro de sherry dándole un beso.

Sherry abre los ojos que se tornan rojizos

- ya eres uno de nosotros – bruno

- yo soy...- se desmaya en sus brazos y bruno la acuesta en el sillón.

- por tus instintos sabrás lo que debes hacer – dice bruno para luego irse y encontrarse con el resto.

...

- ¡hey bruno! ¡lo hizo! – kiryu

- si – bruno

- ¡que impaciente eres el primero! – Ryuu

- que envidia – alex

- ya siento mas energía mas poder ahora solo debo esperar para el ataque – bruno

- um alex ¿ya tienes victima? – Ryuu

- no Ryuu yo siempre estaré contigo – alex "_sigue creyendo iluso"_

- ¡claro! – kiryu dice con sarcasmo, alex le clava una mirada

- ¡a que bien alex! – Ryuu

- ¡hola! – Aki saluda – espero que hoy se moderen

-así será Aki yo vigilare – kiryu

- ¡gracias! ¡Nos vemos! – Aki

Todos parten a recorrer la ciudad.

..

- ¡Jack porque no contestas! – carly caminaba de aquí para allá en su habitación con su teléfono en la mano, pronto se cansa de que Jack no le conteste y lanza el teléfono a la cama.

- oh jack, jack, jack - tono burlon

Carly voltea y ve a kiryu acostado y con su celular

- ¡hey! ¡Tu dame eso! – carly trata de sostener el celular pero kiryu esquiva sus intentos de quitárselo.

- ah jack contéstame, jack llámame, jack te odiaré si no me hablas, jack, jack – kiryu lee sus mensajes en tono divertido.

- ¡ven! ¡Que irrespetuoso! ¡No leas mis mensajes! – carly coge la almohada para golpearlo y haciendo una escena infantil.

- jaja ¿eres tonta o que? ¡Como puedes suplicarle a esto! – kiryu le lanza el celular inútilmente ella lo deja caer.

- ¡cállate! ¡Y que haces aquí! – carly

- ¿que no puedo verte? – kiryu le sonríe

- eh em ¡no! ¡Es una falta de respeto entrar así en la propiedad de otros! – carly

- ah carly no te alarmes solo quiero ser tu amigo – kiryu

- ¿mi amigo? – carly

- si ¿que no puedo serlo? – kiryu

- ¿un vampiro mi amigo? ¡Haber ya salgan cámaras ocultas! – carly miran alrededor

- que graciosa pero esto es real – kiryu

- ¿porque quieres ser mi amigo? Yo nunca tuve amigos varones – carly

- bueno ahora lo tendras, ¿quieres hacer algo de amigos? – kiryu

- ¿como que? – carly

- juguemos ¿algun juego de mesa tienes? – kiryu

- eh tengo monopolio – carly

- ¡entonces sera eso! ¡Ve a buscarlo! – kiryu

- ok! , _"¿espera carly sabes lo que haces? Aaw ¿porque no le temo y porque rayos le obedezco!"-_ carly

..

..

Camino a su apartamento después de dejar a Sherry en su casa, yusei tropieza con Aki.

- ¿porque tan distraido yusei? – Aki sonrie

- um Aki quieres explicarme porque sigue habiendo tantos muertos – yusei

- ya yo me encargue de eso – Aki

- no te creo- yusei

- ¿pero porque? – Aki

- porque no me cuentas todo – yusei

- yusei no – Aki

- ¡no puedes! Lo mismo de siempre sé que no soy digno de ser parte de tu mundo pero al menos quieres decirme cual es tu misión, para que esos entrenamientos, porque repentinamente hay tantos vampiros que no habían antes, ¡no lo entiendo! – yusei

- yusei no se que decirte – Aki

- ¡no sabes que decir! Tu padre está preocupado sabe que estas viva, Rua y ruka no paran de preguntarme por ti, ¿que quieres que les diga? Y yo no puedo concentrarme pensando en todo eso quisiera estar contigo, una vida normal pero ya tu tienes otra vida y... – yusei mira por encima de su hombro

- eh.. y..- Aki

- será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver – yusei cierra sus ojos.

- ¿que?, ¡yusei no!, - Aki cierra sus ojos muy fuerte– ¡no sabes lo que he pasado solo para protegerte! – se le llenan sus ojos de agua.

-_"no puedo"_ Aki recuerda su sueño y lo que le puede pasar a yusei.

- tienes razón yusei!, los dos ya no somos del mismo mundo, Adiós – Aki sale corriendo y con su brazo se saca las lágrimas, yusei baja su mirada triste y vuelve a casa.

..

- ¿yusei hoy vendrá Aki? – ruka

- um no lo sé – yusei

- ¿porque estas triste? – rua

- no lo estoy, solo estoy cansado así que cuando acabamos de cenar me iré a dormir – yusei

- ¿y Aki? ¿No esperaremos a que llegue? – ruka

- no ella ya tiene un hogar, un mundo aparte del nuestro y no somos parte de él – yusei

- pero Aki es como nuestra familia – rua

- ella ya tiene una familia y nuevos amigos – yusei levanta su plato y se dirige a la cocina

- ¿que le pasara a yusei? – rua

- no lo sé pero parece que ya Aki no volverá – ruka

- ahm – rua siguen comiendo

- buenas noches – yusei se va a su dormitorio.

El hecho de que Aki es ahora un vampiro y él es un simple humano no le permitía concentrarse, creer que esos dos mundos pudieran estar juntos era difícil, Aki ahora tenia una vida diferente alejados de ellos y eso no era lo que yusei quería, si fuera posible él deseaba que Aki fuera normal otra vez, que estuviera con sus padres, que estudiara para ser la mejor, que estuviera con sus amigos y sobretodo con el, una vida humana. Pero eso sería imposible ahora Aki debía esconderse de sus padres, solo puede verla en las noches y esos momentos juntos eran cortos ya que siempre debía irse.

_-"fue correcto lo que hice? De veras quisiera ser parte de su mundo"_ – yusei

* * *

**nya! nya! **

**hasta la proxima!**


	14. capitulo 14

jeje capitulo corto.. porque le estoy perdiendo la trama jajaja desde que acabo la serie se me fueron las ganas de escribir y ahora estoy metida en otras series! jeje

aki: me has olvidado Y.Y

aki-nee: oh tranquila las historias siguen :)...

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

-oh sayer! Le tengo noticias! – alex

- espero que sean útiles –sayer

- lo son, Aki se encuentra con un humano y creo que todas estas ultimas noches – alex

- lo sabia y sabes de que hablan? – sayer

- si Aki le cuenta sobre ella y él fue el que le pidió que dejáramos de cazar humanos – alex

- maldición! – sayer

- pero..

- pero que?

- ya no se volverán a encontrar, él le dijo que no podían estar juntos – alex

- ah que bien! Ahora Aki está desconsolada tal vez puedas hacer que se altere mas – sayer

- como?

- puedes hablarle mal de los humanos, no se has algo – sayer

- sayer yo no me llevo bien con ella – alex

- inténtate llevarte bien! Yo también trataré de persuadirla esta débil lo sabes – sayer

- ok! Adiós!

- sigue así…..

..

..

-"yusei tiene razón debo alejarme de su vida, no puedo ponerlo en peligro además sayer esta aprovechando mis momentos de debilidad" – Aki

- Aki? – alex se asoma por la puerta

- alex que quieres? – Aki

- quiero que hagamos las paces perdona las veces que te hable o miré mal – alex

- ah que bueno que te disculpes – Aki

- si y tú estas bien? – Alex

- algo – Aki se sienta en su cama

- por favor dime que anda mal – alex

- hum..

- Aki puedes confiar en mí – alex

- esta bien es algo sobre.. – Aki

- humanos! – alex

- si pero como sabes? – Aki

- me lo imagino todos los humanos son unos hipócritas! Dicen algo y luego se arrepienten- alex

- eh no alex! No todos son así Aki

- si lo son! Ya he tratado con ellos te dicen cosas lindas luego hablan a tus espaldas y a veces te lastiman – alex

Aki mira al suelo – recuerda que yo también fui humana

- si si claro pero es verdad lo que digo! – alex

- eh algo..

- ves tengo razón! – alex

- bueno eso no importa y gracias alex – Aki

- adiós Aki! _"estúpida me das pena y risa" – alex _

_.._

_.._

_- gane otra vez! – kiryu _

_- aah kiryu no es justo! – carly_

_- si lo és! – Kiryu se levanta – lo que pasa es que tu eres tonta y yo listo – revuelve su cabello _

_- aah oye no me espeluques! – carly _

_- jaja nos vemos carly! – kiryu _

_- te vas ya? – carly _

_- que quieres que me quede contigo toda la noche? – kiryu _

_- eh no digo eh ya puedes irte! – carly se sonroja _

_- ak! Chao! – kiryu _

_- "um que me pasa?.. um como buena novia que soy! Debo contarle a jack!..em será?" – carly _

_ La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, al amanecer Sherry despierta algo cansada. _

_- eh que me paso? Porque estoy tan débil – se levanta para ir al baño, moja su rostro y al levantar la vista no se puede ver en el espejo. _

_- aah rayos! Que es esto! – frota sus ojos y no logra verse, sus manos comienzan a temblar luego va muy rápido a la cocina para beber agua, la luz del sol que entra por la ventana la hace retroceder _

_- oh porque me quema! Que me pasa? – Sherry rápidamente cierra las cortinas y se sienta en el sillón luego ve un rastro de sangre y sus piernas comienzan a temblar. _

_- que es esto? Sangre! Esto es una pesadilla! – Sherry toca su boca y sus dientes siente dos pequeños colmillos que no eran normales en los humanos. _

_- que.. Colmillos! Que mierda ocurre! – camina de un lado para otro, su desesperación y cansancio aumenta así que se toma unos calmantes y se queda dormida.. _

_.._

* * *

**hasta la proxima!**


	15. capitulo 15

**bueno como recompensa este capitulo va mas largo y ahora si actualizare los dos dias.. y la otra historia mas de seguido... porque?... vacaciones! jajaja toy feliz!..yiiii**

**ahora disfruten de este capitulo -.-**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

- Aki quieres algo de comer? – sayer entra a su habitación

- sayer no trates de ser amable, que no va contigo – Aki

- quiero que nos llevemos bien, tú eres la reina y yo el amo de esta mansion debemos ser amigos si trabajaremos para conquistar el mundo de los humanos junto a yliaster – sayer

- jum no me convences – Aki

- te prometo que no volveré a tratarte mal – sayer toma una de sus manos.

Aki lo mira con algo de desprecio – seguro?

- muy seguro - sayer

- sayer no me mientas – Aki

- te dije que lo prometo, Aki se que estas débil porque no consumes suficiente sangre, y te quiero ayudar – sayer

- lo sé no quiero hacer daño – Aki

- debes hacerlo recuerda eres un vampiro, los humanos no quieres a monstruos como nosotros – sayer

- que? – Aki

- que.. si es verdad pronto comenzaran a capturarnos y matarnos y no queremos que eso ocurra cierto? – sayer

- si cierto – Aki

- hay tienes como reina debes protegernos y debes ser fuerte – sayer

- sayer sal! – kiryu entra con Ryuu

- am tranquilo no le haré nada – sayer suelta su mano.

- solo sal si! – kiryu

- esta bien, solo quiero que las cosas estén bien – sayer se levanta y besa la cabeza de Aki, luego sale.

- um lo odio! – Aki sacude su cabeza

- jejeje ven yo limpio tu cabello – Ryuu

- jajaja gracias Ryuu – Aki

- Aki ya sé que haremos para destruir a sayer – kiryu

- que? Dime – Aki

- una trampa haremos que confié tanto en ti y luego lo atacaremos Ryuu, tu y yo seremos tres contra uno, por eso Ryuu consigue mas poder!, Aki por favor aliméntese si? – kiryu

- pero kiryu – Aki

- solo hazlo! Me estoy cansando de esto – kiryu

- ok y tú también vuélvete mas fuerte! – Aki

- lo haré y pronto – kiryu

- ahora debo tomar el verdadero papel que tengo! – Aki …..

..

..

- jack! jack! – carly

- que carly?

- debo contarte algo! – carly

- sobre? – jack

- un vampiro entró a mi apartamento ayer! – carly

- ajajjaaja carly basta! – jack

- oh enserio carly – crow

- si crow! – carly

- aah carly! – jack

- pero jack.. – carly

- no puedo creer que sigas con eso! – jack

- si carly que fantasiosa eres – aparece mina

- y a ti quien te invito! – carly

- jaja dime que buscaría un vampiro en tu casita? – mina

- pues verme, no se tal vez le gusto – carly

- jajajajaja – mina

- carly no seas estúpida! Nadie se fijaría en ti jamás! – jack frunce en ceño, crow que estaba en silencio y mina los miran

- ni tu? – carly

- que estupideces dices! Ash me voy! – jack se para y se va sin despedirse de ninguno. Carly baja su cabeza y comienza a jugar con el lapicero que tenia en sus manos, mina se levanta con cuidado y va tras jack.

- jack! espérame! – mina

- no me sigas mina, no estoy de humor – jack

- ah.. ok – mina

- carly no te preocupes tu sabes como es jack- crow

- si crow lo sé – carly

- oye no has visto a Sherry? Hoy tenia clase de ingles – crow

- no, no la he visto – la voz de carly aun parecía triste

- hola carly! Crow! – Yusei

- ah hola yusei! – crow

Yusei suspire y se sienta con su botella de agua en la mano

- te pasa algo? – crow

- si, pero sé que no me creerías – yusei

- es Aki? – crow

- si – yusei

- ah yusei! tu debes creerme! – carly se levanta de golpe su expresión de tristeza la cambia por una sonrisa

- creerte? – yusei

- si carly nos contó que ha visto un vampiro – crow

- de verdad? – yusei

- si se llama kiryu! – carly

- kiryu? "es el amigo de Aki pero porque esta cerca de carly?" – yusei

- lo conoces? – carly

- no realmente, pero Aki me habló de él – yusei

- aah por fin alguien que me entiende! – carly

-Ahora son dos! – crow

Alguien toca el hombro de crow que se asusta un poco

- ah alex? – ella tenia una camisa manga larga negra, gafas d sol y gorra a diferencia de bruno que sí puede resistir el sol pero solo unos minutos por ser de linaje puro, alex no puede exponerse mucho al sol pues ella proviene de una rama menor del linaje de vampiros puros.

- hola crow! – alex

- quien eres? – carly

- soy alex amiga de crow – alex

- y porque esas gafas? – yusei la mira algo dudoso

- esto ah es puro estilo – alex

- que haces aquí? – crow

- que! Vine a visitarte! –alex

- ah jeje – crow

- ellos son tus amigos? – alex

- si yusei y carly – crow

- mucho gusto, y quiero conocer al resto de tus amigos! Podemos salir todos juntos? – alex

- si seria genial! – carly

- esta bien alex esta vez espero que no te vallas – crow

- no lo haré – alex sonríe

..

En la mansión Aki, Ryuu y kiryu caminaban por el jardín de la mansión que estaba rodeado de árboles por lo que no era muy claro además de que estaba por anochecer, tenía un ambiente sombrío; los tres se sientan en unas bancas organizadas alrededor de una mesa circular.

- eso te dijo Aki? – kiryu

- si y creo que es lo mejor – Aki

- si pero el es tu esencia no quieres poder? – kiryu

- sabes que no quiero dañarlo por mi necesidad, no quiero ser egoísta! – Aki

- jum que problema Aki! – kiryu

- lo se ya debo estar cansona con lo mismo – Aki

- Aki-sama porque no busca otra victima! – Ryuu

- no puedo en cuanto escoges no puedes cambiar – Aki

- esto es frustrante – Ryuu

- hum hola!

- bruno hola

- me enteré de que ha conseguido mas poder y supongo que un nuevo vampiro- Aki

- asi es – bruno

- bruno que sentiste cuando hizo eso – Aki

- que sentí? Bueno sentí que mi poder crecía más y más, también algo de satisfacción- bruno

- y dime esa victima tuya, a ti te gustaba mucho? – Aki

- eh?- bruno

- es decir siente algo, esta enamorado? – Aki

- um

- solo responde si! – kiryu

- pues si porque pregunta – bruno

- es que no sentiste que dañarías su vida como humana? – Aki

- no en realidad, estoy bien ahora ella es como yo y puedo tenerla cerca – bruno

- que tierno eres – Aki

- Aki? – kiryu

- si lo sé kiryu – Aki suelta unas lagrimas

- porque lloras Aki.-sama! – Ryuu se agacha

-juum no se que hacer – Aki

- dejarse llevar Aki haga lo que quiera – kiryu toca su hombro y asiente con la cabeza.

- gracias amigos! – Aki

- Aki-sama! – Ryuu la abraza

- jeje basta Ryuu si te gusta abrazar! – Aki

...

to be continue hehe

* * *

bye bye!


	16. capitulo 16

**aki-nee: aah no pudee actualizar asi que van dos capitulos **

**aki: la historia esta terminando?**

**aki-nee: no no**

**aki- jum que fastidioo!**

**aki-nee: ignorar a aki.. esta lok**

**aki- te escuche**

**aki-nee: como sea cap 16!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

Bruno se va del lugar para encontrar a Sherry.

- Sherry?

- torpe… - murmura mientras duerme

- levántate! – bruno mueve su hombro un poco.

- déjame dormir.. – Sherry golpea su mano

- vamos arriba! Seguramente llevas todo el día dormida, debes recuperar tu energía – bruno

- de que me hablas! Sherry se levanta y ve su sala oscura.

- brunoo! Ah tu eres un vampiro! Y… - Sherry toca su cuello y siente las heridas

- si Sherry lo soy y tú también – bruno

- desgraciado! Porque me convertiste en esto! – golpea su pecho.

- jaja para estar contigo – bruno la abraza, Sherry se sonroja y cierra sus ojos.

- tu de veras me quieres.. – sherry

- si! – sonríe

- eh.. yo – Sherry casi se desmaya

- debes consumir sangre – bruno

- la tuya por favor – Sherry muerde su mano.

- Sherry debe ocultar que es un vampiro por su propio bien.

De pronto tocan la puerta

- oh que hago son mis amigos! – sherry

- venga actúa normal! Y para que no vean sus colmillos solo piense que los oculta y así será- bruno

- esta bien

- por ahora tus instintos están controlados así que no te preocupes, me voy – bruno se va por el patio

- adiós- sherry abre la puerta, ve a carly y crow, yusei, jack y alex estaban en el andén.

- hey sherry! Porque no fue hoy a clase! – crow

- eh me sentía mal – sherry

- ah entonces no querrá salir con nosotros – carly

- si por supuesto! – sherry

- genial! Ahora yusei tendrá compañía! – carly

- eh? – sherry

- si ves yo con jack, crow y esa chica y bueno ya sabes – carly

- solo si yusei esta de acuerdo – sherry

- yusei! esta de acuerdo! – carly le grita

- con que?

- solo di si y ya! – carly

- si lo que sea yusei

- ok! Ya salgo "jum debería estar feliz estaré cerca de yusei pero no lo estoy" – sherry

Al rato los 6 van a una feria.

- kiryu debo ir? – Aki

- si valla y tenga siempre lleve la espada – kiryu

- para que seria? – Aki

- ah puede ser útil – kiryu

- ok, regresaré al rato – Aki va al apartamento de yusei y encuentra el lugar solo, ve una carta que decia su nombre, la abre y la lee

/ hermanita Aki! Lamentamos no estar hay, yusei nos dijo que ya no vendrías, pero nosotros sabemos que nunca nos dejarías así que escribimos esto para decirte que aunque seas de "otro mundo"….( rua: no lo creemos es el mismo mundo no?, ese fue Rua no le prestes atención jeje)…, siempre te querremos y siempre serás nuestra hermanita mayor, ahora mismo no estamos… (rua: como ya te habrás dado cuenta), nos quedamos en casa de Martha por las vacaciones.…(rua: si recuerdas Martha!..) Pero queremos decirte que no le hagas caso a yusei… (rua: tu sabes como es..) y que estén juntos sea lo que sea!.. Nos despedimos y perdón por las interrupciones de mi hermano att: ruka y rua. /

- que hermosos como siempre tan gentiles, um me pregunto donde esta yusei? – Aki

..

En la feria ya todos habían recorrido el sitio y tomaron un descanso. Alex que estaba frente a yusei siente cierta curiosidad y no aparta su vista de él.

- "esto es extraño no es mi esencia pero su sangre es tan especial porque?, quisiera probar ese aroma que emite" – alex

Sherry se comportaba normal pero sentía que era superior a los demás en cierto modo también no se sentía parte de ellos.

- "convertirme en vampiro ciertamente me cambio, ya me siento atraída por yusei o no quiero estar con ellos"

-jack! créeme mira yusei lo hizo! – carly

- no! – jack y carly estaban lejos de los chicos discutiendo

- carly basta! Me casé de esta tontería de vampiros! Entiéndelo no existen! Y si quieres regresa sola a tu casa! – jack se aleja

Kiryu los veía oculto desde un árbol muy alto y riendo con diversión.

- jack! espera! – carly toma su mano pero él solo la empuja con el mismo y se va sin verla, la expresión de kiryu cambia en ceño fruncido y carly se queda parada con la mirada baja unos minutos.

- que les pasaría? – crow

- pelea con jack – yusei

- eh si ya es típico – sherry

- pero creo que jack se está pasando debería creerle y listo aunque no sea verdad! – crow

- si es verdad, yo entiendo a carly – yusei mira a alex y ella sonríe dejando ver uno de sus colmillos, yusei abre los ojos y se coloca nervioso.

...

* * *

**aki-nee: no puedo creerlo se acerca el lemon!**

**aki- aah! te mataré si publicas algo así!**

**aki-nee: jiji y yusei no sabes lo q te esperaa.! hahaha**

**yusei: estas demente!**


	17. capitulo 17

**siguiente capitulo!.. jeje **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

yusei mira a alex y ella sonríe dejando ver uno de sus colmillos, yusei abre los ojos y se coloca nervioso.

- "es lo que vi? Un colmillo esa chica es un vampiro? No lo creo si lo fuera crow estaría muerto, ella se quedo en su casa dos días oh tal vez, no" – yusei

Alex deja de sonreír y voltea su mirada a sherry

- "um no soy el único vampiro por aquí, ella y kiryu también por allá por el árbol que tonto" – alex

- nos vamos ya? – alex

- si vendrás conmigo? – crow

- ah no ya tengo donde quedarme – alex

- ah bueno.. – crow

Sherry se levanta y se va muy rápido, luego yusei sale junto a crow y alex.

..

Por el camino alex se aleja de los chicos

- aah que día! Oye yusei porque hoy no te encontraste con Aki? – crow

- eh..

- ah mas tarde? Eh.? – crow

- no lo sé tal vez venga tal vez no venga – yusei

- porque lo dices? – crow

- no hablemos de esto – yusei

- como quieras, que piensas de alex? – crow

-alex "que es un vampiro" em que es de tu tipo.. – yusei

- ah lo dices en serio! – crow

- bueno algo, dime no has notado algo raro en ella – yusei

- no, solo que siempre se desaparece y luego regresa – crow

- um crow ten cuidado, nos vemos! – yusei

- cuidado? – crow

..

Yusei regresa a su apartamento, Aki se queda dormida en el cuarto de rua y ruka así que yusei no sabia que estaba hay, fue a la cocina se preparo algo para comer y después se fue a su cuarto, tenia su camisa negra y los pantalones que había usado esa misma noche, no le interesaba dormir en pijama pensaba en lo ridículas que eran así se acostaba como quisiera..

- ¡como quisiera que Aki estuviera aquí, porque le dije eso ahora me arrepiento, si tan solo pudiera decirle que me gustaría ser parte de su mundo aun así no quiero dejar a mis amigos, a rua y ruka" – yusei suspira y se sienta en la cama. De pronto siente que alguien se acerca y se apoya en sus hombros yusei enseguida se levanta.

- alex! Que.. que haces tú aquí! – yusei

- jiji i sabes lo que soy! – alex

- si eres un vampiro! Que quieres, que haces cerca de mis amigos! – yusei

- um no responderé a eso que te lo diga Aki ella es quien nos manda – alex

- manda? A que? – yusei

- hay no vine a explicarte nada! – alex

- entonces.. – yusei

- vine por tu sangre – alex

- ehm… yusei retrocede y alex va hacia él.

- aléjate de mí! – los ojos de alex se vuelven mas rojillos y sonríe mostrando sus colmillos ella sostiene el rostro de yusei.

- ahm que esencia tan especial, lastima que no es la mía pero la quiero – alex

- no..- yusei la empuja de los hombros

…

- um me quede dormida, tal vez yusei ya regreso – Aki se levanta y sale al corredor

- ven yusei no temas – alex

- solo lárgate –yusei se mantenía en calma

- digo que no hasta que obtenga lo que quiero! – alex brinca hasta yusei tomándole el cuello él toma sus brazos para alejarla.

- es inútil los humanos son tan débiles jaja

Al instante en que alex iba a morderle Aki abre la puerta

- alex!

- aki

* * *

**aki-nee: el otro si será mas largo seguro... lo que puede ocurrir en los siguientes capitulos**

**"alex se va meter en serios problemas con aki, la perdida de un amigo, el surgimiento de un nuevo poder, y el incremento de los poderes de cada vampiro, una batalla se aproxima y cualquier cosa podria ocurrir"**

**aki: hay dios! que locura esta pensando esta chik! y el proximo capitulo es lo peor!**

**aki-nee: solo porque es...situaciones eh como decirlo**

**yusei: es el lemon verdad? ¬¬**

**aki-nee: :)... **

**aki-maldita seas!**

**aki-nee: huy que carácter... **

**nos leemos!**


	18. cuarta noche, segunda transformacion

**al fin regresee! ahora de seguido 3 capitulos y mañana el cuarto, no me creo que halla escrito todo esto**

**aki: lo hiciste no hay marcha atras**

**aki-nee: si pero no se es la primera vez que escribo casi lemon aun asi me ayudaron a escribirlo.. pero...-.- (avergonzada)**

**aki: jaja te lo dije.. pero ya que **

**yusei: ya callense y continuaa! **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

Al instante en que alex iba a morderle Aki abre la puerta

- alex!

- .aki

- aléjate de yusei! – le indica con su dedo

- no me obligaras – alex

Ah no – saca su espada y le apunta con ella

- de verdad Aki? Crees que tienes la fuerza para luchar ahora? – alex

- veámoslo – Aki

- no lo creo no se ha alimentado bien! Esta débil! – Aki

- Aki, que sucede? – yusei

- alex te ordeno que te alejes! – la mira seriamente y se acerca con su espada

- ah supongo que debo obedecer – alex se aleja

- ahora vete! – Aki

- no entiendo como puede proteger a este humano – alex

- alex largo!

- no quiero! – alex

- no me levantes la voz! – Aki le paga con la espada ocasionándole una herida en la pierna

- maldición! – alex

- si no colaboras el castigo que te espera será grave – Aki

Alex frunce las cejas – lo siento

Camina y sale por la ventana, salta por los techos mientras ve su herida que salía sangre sin parar.

- maldita seas Aki! Me las pagaras! – alex ..

..

- yusei estas bien? – Aki

- si lo estoy – sonríe pero luego deja de hacerlo para verla con tristeza

- lo siento – yusei

- no yusei tienes razón – Aki cierra sus ojos y se aleja para irse

- no Aki espera – toma su mano y la trae hacia él envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

-no te vallas – luego la besa profundamente Aki toma su rostro para corresponderle, después de unos segundos se separan para tomar aire.

- Aki quiero estar contigo para siempre– yusei

- yo… - Aki lo mira y ve que habla muy enserio

- te quiero solo para mi – yusei sonríe, Aki se sonroja y suspira para luego abrazarlo.

..

Alex camina por la calle con algo de dificultad y va a casa de crow, al llegar toca la puerta y antes de que habrieran se recuesta en la puerta muy debil por la herida su mayor panico es verse herida ella misma.

Crow abre la puerta y ella cae desmayada

-alex! Oye alex! Que te paso? – la sacude y la lleva adentro, ve su herida la cura y al momento alex despierta.

- alex quien te hizo esto? - crow

- fue Aki – alex

- Aki?.. eh no entiendo – crow

- crow! Yo soy un vampiro! – alex abre sus ojos rojizos

- que! "oh cielos es verdad!" – crow se aleja de ella mientras ella se levanta acercandosele y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

- que .. que me haras? – crow

Alex tenia la intencion de morderlo pero luego lo suelta

- no puedo! No puedo! – cierra sus ojos fuertemente

- eh alex? – crow

- tu me gustas no puedo hacerte esto! – alex lo mira y lo abraza, sin remedio crow tambien la abraza muy internamente sabia que alex no le haría daño.

..

Mientras en la mansion, sayer camina de un lado para otro algo preocupado

- Aki porque no ha regresado! – sayer al fin se sienta en el sillon

- porque no la busca en la pantalla – le propone Ryuu

- no, tal vez solo este visitando a ese humano! – sayer

- hey Ryuu! Ven conmigo! – bruno lo llama

- que es bruno? – Ryuu

- es algo sobre alex, kiryu me dijo que te dijera esto – bruno

- que cosa? – Ryuu

- alex te está utilizando, ella si tiene una victima y tú eres solo un medio para lograr lo que quiere – bruno

- que? Alex no haria eso.. – Ryuu

- ok! No me creas solo cumplo con decirte lo que me dijo kiryu – bruno

- entonces que kiryu me lo diga – Ryuu

- has lo que quieras – bruno le da la espalda para luego ir a sentarse en el sillon

- eh! Bruno supe que ahora posees mas poder – sayer

- si

- y cuando traerá a su sirviente jeje – sayer

- no lo haré – bruno

- hum ya – sayer

- "que tramas sayer comportandote tan amable, tu no eres asi" – bruno

..

..

Kiryu sigue a carly después de la discusión con jack ella no va a su apartamento solo se queda sentada en una banca

- hey carly!

- kiryu..

- que haces tan solitaria? – kiryu

- pensar

- sobre que? Sobre ese novio que tiene? – kiryu

- se llama jack! – carly

- ah si que te dejo?

- no!, él si me quiere! – carly

- ah si como te trata? Lo dudo – kiryu

- esa es su forma de ser – carly

- que tierna y tonta, tu no mereces eso – kiryu

Carly mira sobre su hombro

- lo sé pero yo lo quiero mucho – carly

Kiryu se sienta a su lado y coloca su brazo alrededor de ella

- entiendo – kiryu

- que?

- entiendo que es querer alguien – kiryu

- de veras? Creí que ustedes los vampiros no tenían sentimientos – carly

- esa es otra clase de vampiros, nosotros los de mi tipo solo nacemos para querer a una sola persona -. Kiryu

- kiryu y esa persona? – carly

- si, ella murió pero he visto una oportunidad en ti – kiryu

- en mi? – carly

- tu tienes eso especial que tenía ella – kiryu

- eh que pena tengo – carly

- jeje carly no sufras por eso, al menos la persona que quieres está viva – kiryu

- pero parece que jack no me quiere tal vez piensa que soy una fastidiosa y fea.! – carly

- no digas eso carly tu eres linda – kiryu le quita sus lentes – ves tienes unos bellos y misteriosos ojos – kiryu

- ah! Haras que me sonroje! – carly

- y tambien tienes una linda personalidad – kiryu

- basta de alagos!

- jaja si que cursi

Kiryu cierra sus ojos recordando la primera vez que vio a misty y trato de caerle.

"eso crees kiryu raro! – misty

- si! Es cierto!

- ah siento vergüenza – misty

- no tendrías que tenerla eres bella! – kiryu

- tan mujeriego eh kiryu! – misty

- jeje

- pero gracias! Tu tampoco estas mal! jeje – misty

Al abrir los ojos ve a carly dormida asi que la carga y la lleva a su apartamento para que descanse..

..

De regreso al departamento de yusei, Aki estaba siendo llevada cada vez hasta la cama luego cae y yusei besandola hasta quedar sobre ella. Aki acarisiaba su pecho por debajo de su camisa y yusei besaba su cuello mientras llevaba su mano acariciando su entrepierna. Ambos sentian el calor y el placer de ese momento, es decir su primera vez no podrian imaginar como seria, lo único era dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Pronto yusei se quita su camiseta descubriendo sus perfectos abdominales y la besa en los labios, ayudandole a retirar su prenda y acariciar su espalda suave y esbelta.

- yu..sei….–para callarla le da un beso y luego va hacia su cuello, Aki gemia cada ves mas en cuanto yusei desliza su mano una vez mas acariciando su entrepierna y levanta su traje, impulsivamente Aki se voltea quedando encima de él y comienza a besar su cuello y pecho, yusei la abraza pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

¿ Sabian lo que hacían o no?, en realidad no importaba, en ese momento solo querian demostrar su amor.

Ella extiende su mano para desabrochar su pantalón y seguir acariciando se pecho, yusei la voltea para quedar dominante sobre ella

- estas segura – le pregunta hablando a su oido en voz baja y dulcemente, Aki solo produce un leve sonido y lo abraza en respuesta.

- ah.. yu.. – Aki gime de dolor y se queja ligeramente

- yusei.. hum..

- no te hare daño, primera vez – yusei acaricia su rostro y la besa

- hum si – Aki deja salir una lagrima por el dolor causado y a la vez la alegría que puede sentir, le vuelve el beso y se aferra con fuerza a él.

Sus quejas pronto son remplazadas por gemidos de placer

- jum si, eh – de pronto siente que su sangre se eleva mas fuerte que antes, Aki abre los ojos que se tornan mas rojos que otras veces, abre su boca inconscientemente o al menos eso parece, lame el cuello de yusei haciendo que este la mire fijamente, Aki jala de su cabeza y muerde su cuello.

- hum Aki

Ella seguía consumiendo su sangre y siente como su poder aumentaba y se satisfacía por la sangre y esencia que tomaba de yusei.

Yusei cierra sus ojos se sentía bien luego los abre de golpe con un brillo azul diferente al resto que eran rojos.

..

Kiryu, alex, ryu y bruno se alerta y miran la luna que estaba rojiza solo la mitad, todos podían sentir un aroma especial y diferente

- esto es… - exclaman al mismo tiempo, aunque estaban en lugares diferentes

- no puede ser! – sayer dice casi notando su temblor, veía la luna y empuña su mano casi evitando temblar, el resto de vampiros entran en éxtasis.

Aki jadeaba y toca a yusei que estaba a su lado, y la sabana cubierta de sangre

- yusei! – el no reaccionaba, lo sacude – yusei!, despierta!

- Aki te amo – sonríe dormido, ella le sonríe y se acerca mas a su lado, yusei coloca su brazo alrededor de ella.

- yo también te amo- ambos se quedan dormidos

* * *

**aki-nee: ...**

**aki:...**

**yusei: ...**

**aki-nee: y que les pasa?**

**aki:... me voy **

**yusei: ...igual**

**aki-nee: no no se vallan! los necesito para el siguiente capitulo! **


	19. capitulo 19

**seguidoo- vamos! regreseeeen! aki! yusei! **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

Kiryu que aun estaba en el departamento de carly trata de comunicarse con Aki telepáticamente pero no lo logra

- ¿será posible? – Kiryu se sienta en el sofa cerca de la cama de carly

- Kiryu – carly le llama con su mano

- si carly? – Kiryu

- gracias por estar aquí – carly se vuelve a dormir

Kiryu sonrie y se acomoda para quedarse dormido.

..

Alex miraba el cielo la luna ya habia regresado a su color normal, crow entra

- porque despierta tan tarde que los vampiros no duermen? – crow

- ah crow gracias por ayudarme pero ahora debo regresar - alex

- ah ok – crow

- te prometo que volveré chao! – alex

..

- esto no puede ser verdad! – sayer

- amo sayer! Si sintió ese aroma – ryu

- si Ryuu! Al parecer es un nuevo poder – sayer

- si debería estar feliz ese nuevo poder nos ayudará a dominar a los humanos! – Ryuu

- no! No lo entiendes! – sayer golpea la mesa con ira.

- entender que? – pregunta Ryuu

- que ahora mis planes… eh… olvidalo – sayer

- sus planes? – Ryuu levanta una ceja

- nada Ryuu! Vete! – sayer

- ok

- maldición! Debo hacer algo! Tengo que actuar primero..

…

A la mañana siguiente

- hey yusei! – Aki

- que princesa? – vuelve su mirada a Aki y sonrie

- no te sientes diferente? – Aki

- diferente como? – yusei

- yusei…? – Aki mira su cuello

- que?

- "sus heridas no están, acaso fue un sueño?, no, no"

- que sucede Aki?

- dime no recuerdas nada de anoche – Aki

- pues.. si recuerdo todo hasta que quede dormido

- "hum no recuerda que lo he mordido y no hay rastro de sangre, que sucede?" yusei me tengo que ir – Aki

- Aki quedate

- yo no tardaré por favor espérame aquí – Aki

- esta bien

Aki se viste y luego sale a la calle

- este poder, me siento mas fuerte! Ya puedo resistir más la luz del sol, ahora debo contactarme con Kiryu – Aki

- Kiryu me oyes? – Aki cierra sus ojos

- si Aki – responde Kiryu

- donde estas?

- ve a la entrada del bosque que da a la mansion

- ok

..

-hey Kiryu! – ryu llega

- que ryu?

- que es eso lo que me dijo bruno – Ryuu

- ah lo de alex, pues es verdad, ten cuidado – Kiryu

- no se sí creerte – Ryuu

- no me creas pues, si no averigualo tu mismo

- jum Kiryu que fue lo de anoche? – Ryuu

- eso veré, ahora estoy esperando a Aki

- ah ok – Ryuu

Al rato Aki aparece

- Aki!

- ah Kiryu!

- que fue lo que paso?

- eh bueno es algo raro

- por lo visto hiciste lo que no querías

- si lo sé

- cual es el problema?

- yusei no es un vampiro

- no lo es?

-no

- entonces él es

- él es que?

- Aki no te conté sobre esto pero ahora vallamos a ver a yusei

- espera, él ni siquiera recuerda que lo he mordido

- por eso es, pero debo saberlo

- Kiryu dime

- lo diré cuando leguemos a su departamento hay les contaré a ambos

- ok vamos ya .

..

..

- alex? – Ryuu toca a la puerta y al no ver respuesta entra

- alex? Estas bien? – se acerca a su cama y ve que no hay nadie

- um donde esta?

..

- amo sayer si sabe que fue lo de anoche?

- si, alex estamos en problemas nuestro enemigo nos lleva la delantera

- enemigos?, se refiere a Aki y Kiryu

- si ellos! Debemos actuar rápido Alex encárgate de que Aki pierda el control!

- yo? Pero si se dio cuenta de que no soy confiable

- si ya me dijiste pero has algo!

- ya calma te tengo una idea

- cual?

- Ryuu! El quiere quitarte tu puesto y para eso necesita la ayuda de Aki por lo que ahora son aliados

- no! No sabia que él era cómplice ya se!

- que?

- Ryuu es amigo de Aki, hagamos que desaparezca, así Aki se enfadará

- hum … sugieres que

- matar a Ryuu

- él es de rango menor osea que una herida en su corazón bastará

- asi es hay que tenderle una trampa y antes de que Aki llegue ya Ryuu estará muerto jajaja

- jiji muy bueno planeamos todo

..


	20. capitulo 20

**actualizo dije que eran tres y solo puse dos jajaajajja**

**aki: tan graciosa**

**aki-nee: ah que regresaste!**

**aki: a matarte si, invoco a rose dragon!**

**aki-nee: oh! no! pu pues.. yo invoco... a ...a mira un bicho en tu hombro!**

**aki: que?**

**...**

**yusei: se te escapo**

**aki: aaah! ya vera!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

Sayer y alex se quedan toda la mañana en la oficina mientras Ryuu y bruno andaban por la mansion aburridos y sin nada que hacer

- hey bruno no tienes pensado ir a ver a tu victima?

- no que haga lo que quiera

- eh yo me pregunto donde está alex – baja su cabeza

- alex está con sayer

- con sayer! Jum

De pronto Ryuu se arrodilla poniendo su mano en el pecho

- que te pasa Ryuu? – bruno le ayuda

- hum me duele el corazon

- que buen chiste, ven levantate debe ser solo falta de sangre o un aire

- no, es un presentimiento, bruno tengo miedo

- ah calmate!

…

- Aki quien es el?

- es Kiryu

-ah ya.. – yusei le lanza una mirada muy seria – y que hace él aquí!

- yusei tranquilo solo vino a comprobar algo

- a comprobar que! Tú fuiste el culpable de que Aki ahora sea un vampiro!

- si se que estas molesto por eso pero hay algo que debes saber

- que!

- yusei eh tú bueno eh yo

-yusei tu eres un vampiro ahora!

- que? Pero me siento normal

- dejame y les digo, Aki tu eres la reina de los vampiros

- si, y si escogiste a yusei pero lo que no sabias era que existia una clase mayor de vampiros y supongo que yusei fue el elegido

- em no entiendo -aki

- que yusei es un vampiro de linaje real! Tambien tiene el poder de gobernar – dice Kiryu un tanto irritado

- jum porque no sabia eso –Aki cruza los brazos

- no lo sabias porque todos creiamos que no era necesario saberlo, adema creíamos que esa descendencia habia sido extinguida

- eh yo un vampiro y de linaje real? Que yo sepa mi familia es normal y humana!- dice yusei

- si pero sus ancestros de miles de años algunos eran vampiros y no cualquier clase de vampiro - kiryu

- Kiryu esta es nuestra herencia - aki

- si ustedes son de linaje puro real, humanos con ancestros vampiros -kiryu

- oye no entiendo porque soy humano ahora -yusei

- simple es de día, tu seras vampiro solo de noche - kiryu

- de nochee… - yusei

- Kiryu! Y siempre será así!

- no hasta que yusei encuentre sus poderes y tome sangre…una especial – Kiryu

- si..es..su esencia – Aki

- si – Kiryu

- esencia? Que es? – yusei

- su tipo de sangre, su poder, su existir – Kiryu

-um quien es – yusei

- lo sabrá por sus instintos ahora me voy, Aki vámonos – Kiryu

- espera Aki te iras a si de simple!

- yusei debo regresar – Aki

Yusei frunce en ceño y mira a Kiryu

- se que no confias en mí pero creeme que Aki estará bien ella ya no es indefensa – Kiryu

- Kiryu..- Aki

- bien – dice yusei

..

* * *

**aki-nee: me estoy ocultando de aki, parece que al fin decidio acabar conmigo pero no! **

**aki: te encontré!**

**aki-nee: aki espera! y si te digo que tengo un especial para ti**

**aki: un especial?**

**aki-nee: si un fic especial dedicado a ti y a todos que tal?**

**aki-humm no habrá muertes, ni sufrimiento, ni malas palabras, ni echii!**

**aki-nee: no lo habrá! lo aseguro**

**aki- ok te salvas por ahora**

**aki-nee: bien salvada..jiji en realidad los pondré en ridiculos a todos... muy pronto! tal vez...**

**bye!**


	21. capitulo 21

**aki-nee: adios a un personaje**

**aki: oh quien!**

**aki-nee: jeje **

**ryuu: yo?**

**aki-nee: jiji ya veremos **

**ryuu: hay nooo!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

de vuelta a la mansion los planes de alex y sayer para deshacerse de ryuu se coloca en marcha.

- alex que!- ryuu

- sigueme – alex

- asonde? – ryuu

- afuera – alex sonrie y le jala por su brazo

- para que? – pregunta Ryuu aun no muy convencido

- ah si preguntas! Solo vamos! – alex

- ok mi princesa – Ryuu

Alex lleva a Ryuu hasta el bosque

- alex quiero saber la verdad es cierto que solo me estas usando? – Ryuu

- yo?, como crees eso? – alex

- jum – Ryuu

- Ryuu! – le llama sayer

- amo sayer si? – Ryuu

- parece que no entiende quien manda aquí – sayer

- eh porque? – Ryuu

- arrodillate! – sayer

Ryuu lo hace y sayer le señala con una espada

- que.. que pasa?- Ryuu empieza a ponerse nervioso su presentimiento es real.

- ya no sirves mas! – sayer

- eh? – Ryuu levanta la vista y ve a alex que poco a poco retrocedia – alex?- dice Ryuu como llamando pero ella le da la espalda

- ah – sayer clava un cuchillo en su pecho

- alex! – Ryuu le vuelve a llamar antes de caer al suelo quejándose de dolor y llorando

- juma dios Ryuu – sayer se aleja entrando a la mansion

- alex! – grita Ryuu nuevamente

Alex voltea a verlo y camina hacia él

- Ryuu – alex le besa la frente

- porque?, es verdad? – Ryuu

- Si asi es, lo siento –dice alex casi sin sinceridad en sus palabras

- alex – Ryuu sonrie

- Ryuu! – Aki llega y grita al verlo corre a él agachandose

- ah no Ryuu! – Aki

- oh mierda! – Kiryu abre los ojos

- Aki-sama, gracias – Ryuu

- Ryuu?, Ryuu que? – Aki frunce las cejas y sus ojos se vuelven rojos de ira con lagrimas que salen.

Alex se levanta con rostro de tristeza

- Ryuu! – su cuerpo de repende desaparece dejando solo unas cenizas en el suelo

- maldición! – Aki se levanta secando sus ojos

- y tú alex! Que fue lo que paso! Hablaa! – Aki

- Aki calmate – Kiryu toca su espalda para aliviar su ira, sabe que si Aki se enfurece puede perder el control

- no lo entiendes Kiryu! Él era mi amigo! – Aki

- fue sayer – aparece bruno

- sayer! – Aki

- si asi es alex le dijo algo sobre Ryuu – dice bruno despreocupado

Alex le lanza una fria mirada a bruno

- que alex? Es cierto verdad? - bruno

Alex frunce en ceño y baja su mirada sollozando

- alex por favor no finjas con lagrimas falsas – Kiryu

- callate Kiryu! – alex se aleja corriendo

- esto no se quedará así! – Aki

- espera adonde vas? – Kiryu

- a ver a sayer! Ahora le puedo enfrentar! – Aki

- si pero Aki! – Kiryu

Aki lo ignora y va hacia su oficina, Kiryu y bruno le siguen

Aki empuña su mano y abre la puerta bruscamente

- sayer! Porque hizo eso! – Aki

- Estaba en peligro, Ryuu no era de confiar – sayer

- oh callate! Pesima escusa, nadie te da derecho hacerle eso! – Aki

- si, lo tengo sy el amo y ademas soy mayor que él – sayer

- sayer te detesto! – Aki

- jum me algas – sayer

- eres.. un.. – Aki aparece su espada

- ah quieres luchar! – sayer

- si! – Aki

- estas devil – sayer

- ya no lo estoy! – Aki

- jum entonces si fue – sayer

- si fue que! – Aki

- nada! – sayer saca su espada y se preparan para atacar

- Aki no! – Kiryu

- dejame Kiryu! Debo acabar con él por lo que le hizo a Ryuu! – Aki

- calma Aki entiendo su dolor – Kiryu

- jaja si Kiryu ya lo sabe – sayer

- cierra la boca! Sayer! – Kiryu

- supongo que ahora seremos enemigos viviendo en el mismo techo – sayer

- siempre lo ha sido! – Kiryu

- las pagaras sayer! – Aki sale junto a Kiryu, sayer guarda su espada y se sienta riendo.

..

* * *

**aki: hay no! ryuu!**

**aki-nee: si adios a este! **

**ryuu: porque me sacaste! **

**aki-nee: por quize.. siguiente capitulo eh mañana tal vez? **

**aki: pronto quiero venganza!**


	22. capitulo 22

**aki-nee: situacion actual de todos estos locos si acontinuacion creoo.**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

de vuelta, aki y kiryu estaban en la sala de descanso donde tenian su gran pantalla

Kiryu miraba al suelo aunque habian tenido roces e inconvenientes en el pasado desde que unieron fuerzas Ryuu se habia convertido en alguien para confiar, era su amigo y ademas su complice.

- porque Ryuu! El no merecia esto – sollozaba Aki

- Aki ya ves lo que ha pasado vallamos por alex - kiryu

- jum si ella tiene que pagar por la desaparición de Ryuu y por meterse con yusei - aki

- eh? – Kiryu

- si, ella estaba por morderle – Aki

- ya vera! – Kiryu

..

Yusei salio de su departamento para ir en busca de rua y ruka no podia dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, él ahora era un vampiro pero solo por las noches, de linaje real, Aki es un vampiro, reina, y él mitad humano y mitad vampiro, para completarse debe obtener una sangre especial

- esto es demasiado fantasioso de veras quiero despertar de esta pesadilla – dice yusei en murmuro.

- hola yusei! - saluda martha abriendo la puerta

- hola, y donde estan ruka y rua – yusei pasa

- yusei! – saludan los dos bajando de las escaleras

- que tal chicos buena noche? – yusei

- si vimos una pelicula - ruka

- sobre vampiros - dice rua riendo con malicia

- ah claro vampiros, gracias por cuidarlos martha - yusei

- con gusto yusei y como va con los estudios - martha

- muy bien si, y martha debo hablarte de algo - yusei

- ah bien chicos vallan a empacar! – martha

- si! - los dos vuelven a subir

- que es yusei?- martha se sienta en el comedor al igual que yusei

- martha no se si te habran dicho pero .. – yusei

- sobre Aki, un vampiro – martha

- si eso

- si

- bueno no se como es esto pero yo soy un vampiro - yusei

- hum? Aki te convirtió - martha

- si pero en parte yo tuve la culpa -yusei cierra los ojos algo avergonzado -lo sabia pero no medi las consecuencias y ahora soy uno de ellos.

- pero no veo ninguna marca, nada que te haga ver como un vampiro - martha

- lo sé un amigo de Aki me dijo que lo sere solo de noche - yusei

- ah que raro - martha

- si quisiera que sea de noche ya para saber que haré o como sere no lo sé - yusei

- yusei tenga cuidado con los gemelos - martha

- lo tendre, si Aki es inofensiva seguro que yo lo seré - yusei

- claro

- ya estamos listos! - gritan ruka y rua bajando con sus bolsos

- bien vámonos ya - yusei

..

Sherry caminaba por todas partes, se asoma por la ventana pero la luz del sol le molestaba y comienzaa desesperarse

- donde esta bruno! quiero sangre! Aarg!

Sherry estaba deseperada que sus lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y se quejaba constantemente no queria estar hay dentro sola sin nada que saciara su apetito

- bruno aparece

Tocan a su puerta

- debe ser bruno! – sherry abre suavemente la puerta evitando sentir el resplandor del sol logra ver a crow

- crow?

-Hola Sherry oye porque esto esta tan oscuro - crow pregunta incredulo

- eh es que se me dañaron todos los bombillos - dice sherry muy rapido y queriendo salir del tema

- bueno queria preguntarte si has visto a yusei fui a su casa y no estaba - continua crow no muy convencido de su respuesta

- eh no se donde puede estar - dice sherry

- ah gracias nos vemos! - crow

- si adios – Sherry cierra y suspira "otra vez la soledad bruno! estupido!.

..

Carly seguia dormida, su telefono no paraba de sonar pronto despierta y mira

- hum jack? - arroja su telefono y vuelve a acostarse

- porque no contesta! – jack estaba frente a su departamento y le timbraba varias veces

- jum ahora debo entrar – jack va adentro del departamento y abre, él tenia una llave que carly le habia entregado

- carly!, lo siento por lo de ayer! – entra a su cuarto y la ve dormir. Va hacia ella y toca su cabello.

Carly despierta de repente – Kiryu!

- quien! – jack grita y carly abre los ojos sentandose rapidamente

- de quien hablas carly! Quien rayos es Kiryu! - exige jack

- eh quien?.. – pregunta carly como si no supiera nada

- mencionaste su nombre! Dime quien es!- jack

- em tal vez el vampiro de quien te he querido hablar - carly

- vampiro tu abuelo! - jack

- ah que gracioso - carly

- no es para que te rias! Me voy - jack

- jack! - carly

- no me hables! Y gracias por no contestar! - jack cierra la puerta

- jum cielos! - carly vuelve a acostarse

..

* * *

**aki-nee: full floja carly!**

**carly: oh valla! que tienes preparado para mi? mira que yo casi no me meto contigo**

**aki-nee: hum para tí muchas cosas cada personaje de esta historia tiene su propia historia :)**

**carly: eh si me quedo claro espero que la mia no sea tan cruel**

**aki-nee: tranquila lo será **

**bye!**


	23. capitulo 23

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

De regreso a la mansion

- que alivio – bruno disfrutaba de un baño cuando tocan a la puerta de su cuarto

- bruno abre! – grita alex

- alex? Hey no me hagas levantar!

- abre maldita sea! – alex patea su puerta

- ya va! – bruno frunce, se viste y abre

Cuando lo hace alex se lanza encima, ambos caen al suelo

- oye que te pasa? – alex le abraza y muerde su cuello, bruno la empuja

- que crees que haces!

- necesito a alguien! – alex empieza a sollozar

- y tengo que ser yo! – alex llora

- oh! Por favor! Alex es obvio que te falta algo y es Ryuu!

- no no lo es! – mueve su cabeza

- si lo es admitelo! Te duele reconocer que él era tu unico amor

- ah! Tengo tanta ira!

- que hay de tu esencia?

- yo lo se! No se que pasa conmigo!

- estas confundida

Kiryu entra al cuarto y toma a alex del brazo con fuerza.

- Kiryu! Sueltame!

- no alex! Tendras tu castigo!

- castigo! No!- sus lagrimas salian cada vez mas

- no alex! Debes pagar!

- hum

Kiryu lleva a alex a la sala hay estaba Aki de espaldas. Kiryu tira a alex contra el suelo y ella se inclina ante Aki.

- alex tengo tanta rabia contigo- Aki levanta su cara y la mira

- hum – Aki le da una bofetada, alex baja su cabeza

- Aki- sama… -a lex

- eh? – Aki se sorprende puesto que alex nunca la llamaba de ese modo.

- lo siento! – alex levanta la vista con sus ojos llenos de agua y su maquillaje negro derretido

- alex dime porque

- no lo sé! Aki no lo se´! Soy así! No pienso!

- jum sabes que Ryuu era mi amigo él te quería mucho lo sé

- lo sé! Yo tambien Aki! Pero me deje llevar por la ira la desesperación no sabia lo que hacia por favor perdoneme! – alex

Aki cierra sus ojos y una lagrima sale luego se agacha hasta su nivel y toca su hombro.

-a lex tu sangre es tan sucia tu mente esta perdida y no sabes lo que quieres

Aki se levanta y mira a Kiryu – no soy capaz de castigarla por favor encargaté tu

Aki sale de la sala

- bien – Kiryu va hacia alex

- levantate

Alex suspira y limpia sus ojos

Kiryu abre un armario y saca un liqido, alex extira su brazo.

- sabes lo que es?

Alex asiente – me lo meresco Kiryu y hazlo

- bien – abre el frasco y deja caer una gota eb su mano

- aah! – alex cierra los ojos y muerde sy labio inferior, el dolor era insoportable como miles de hormigas picando y abejas rasguñando su piel

- bien alex

- ah! Sayer me dijo que controlaria la mente de Aki! Y que te mataría y tambien a ese humano pero supongo que ya no lo hará después de lo anoche, ahora planea incrementar su fuerza y luchar con yusei, antes de que el encuentre su poder – alex dijo sin parar de llorar y aguantar el dolor era como un nudo en su garganta pero se esforzo por decirle todo lo que sabia de sayer a Kiryu.

- es

- si Kiryu no lo podran detener – alex

- claro que! – Kiryu guarda silencio por unos instantes -Oh mierda! Debo decirle esto a Aki , gracias alex – Kiryu limpia su mano y la abraza

- jum tu abrazo es sincero? – alex

- alex nunca me caiste bien pero gracias por decirme esto – Kiryu cierra sus ojos y susurra a su oido – adios…

- a..adios?

- alex lo siento sé tu futuro y no hay quien pueda cambiarlo – Kiryu se pone de pie viendola

- aah! – alex

- dame tu mano – Kiryu

- hum? Pe..pero porque – alex

- te privaré de tus poderes – Kiryu

- es..esta bien – alex le da la mano y después Kiryu sale de la sala

Alex se levanta y toma algo de sangre artificial para recuperar su energia, luego sale para ir en busca de una persona en especial y despedirse.

..

- que paso Kiryu? – pregunta Aki sentada en el comedor

- Aki esto es malo – Kiryu le cuenta lo que le dijo alex y después los dos van en busca de yusei

..

Alex va a casa de crow pero él no se encontraba en ese momento asi que se queda esperandolo ademas no tenia mas nada que hacer.

- debo saberlo si cometí un error - alex

La tarde paso tranquila sin ningun problema, sayer no habia salido de su oficina en todo este tiempo.

Sherry se mantuvo encerrada todo el día y bruno nunca fue a visitarla o a ver si estaba bien él se la pasó durmiendo tal vez para ahorrar energias.

Aki y Kiryu al no encontrar a yusei en su departamento volvieron a la mansion y esperaron a que anochesca.

* * *

**aki-nee: fius esto está que llega a su fin **

**aki: segura?**

**aki-nee: pues ya está empezando el desenlace... **

**aki: sii! **

**aki-nee: ja si muy feliz no? no sabes lo que te esperaa...**

**aki: hay no mas sufrir! se supone que ya tengo mucho poder**

**aki-nee: si desde ahora empezaré a ignorarte me cansas con tus comentarios y preguntas **

**aki: oye!**

**aki-nee: esperoo sus reviews y hasta el proximo capitulo? jeje si seguro.. prontoo**


	24. una larga noche

**aki-nee: este capitulo va mas largo... de verdad estoy pasando por una falta de inspiracion**

**aki: será por tanto escribir?**

**aki-nee: tal vez continuemos... **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

Aki caminaba por los corredores de la mansion de pronto siente una brisa helada que eriza su piel.

- que fue eso? – gira hacia un lado y siente que alguien o algo toca su brazo

- ah! – se da vuelta y observa que era una sombra, era ser su propia sombra pero está parecia estar actuando por su cuenta algo que le causa temor y retrocede

- que.. que es eso? – dice en tono nervioso

- Aki – le llama sayer

- eh! Sayer! Que! – Aki

- que haces aquí reinita no deberias estar planeando tu venganza jaja – sayer

- callate imbecil! – Aki se da vuelta pero sayer la detiene tomando su muñeca.

- sueltame – Aki

- no – le responde con voz cortante

Aki frunce en ceño y con su mirada hace que un insoportable sonido, como un chillido haga caer a sayer de rodillas y cubriendo sus oidos.

- hum bien Aki, al fin usas tu poder pero.. – sayer se levanta y con una mano golpea a Aki contra el muro.

- hum ya veras! – Aki hace aparecer una espada y atraviesa un lado de su estomago.

- ah – sayer toma la espada – sabes ya estoy muerto y.. – saca la espada lentamente mientras de esta goteaba la sangre y al caer al suelo se vaporiza.

- no me puedes matar solo existe una forma y jamas lo descubriras! – sayer

- estupido! – le escupe y lo empuja luego se va a su cuarto.

..

La espera de alex finalmente acaba, crow llega y la ve

- que hay alex? – crow saluda alegremente

- ah hola crow – saluda ella sin mucho animo

- que haces aquí? – crow enciende la lampara de mesa.

- te esperé toda la tarde – dice muy triste

- eh porque, para que? – Crow se sienta a su lado

- hum yo – alex empieza a zollozar

- tu? – crow

- no quiero hacerte daño – alex

- eh jeje no sé a que te refieres – crow

- por eso vine para decirte adios – alex

- eh sigo sin entender – crow

Alex sigue hablando sin siquiera prestarle atención sabe muy bien que la está oyendo y se hace él que no lo entiende.

-crow! Cometí un error – alex

- que error? – crow

- la persona que estaba siempre conmigo y que yo no apreciaba se ha ido y ahora me doy cuenta de él era la unica persona que un vampiro como yo puede tener- alex

- ah entonces donde quedo yo? – crow

- tu eres solo mi esencia pero no puedo morderte – alex abre los ojos "oh! Ahora lo entiendo!" – se levanta – "no era que estaba enamorada era que no queria fallarle a Ryuu, Ryuu"

Alex sonrie y vuelve a crow – crow me voy! Y creo que nunca nos volveremos a ver

- hey!

- te quiero! – lo abrazo y sale corriendo

- que ser mas raro

- "eso es! Debo cerrar esto si no consigo lo que quiero no me podré ir en paz"

..

Yusei preparaba la cena cuando empieza a cambiar

- que me pasa! – deja caer el cuchillo que usaba y se recuesta jadeando, sus ojos comienza a cambiar de color a un azul mas claro y brillante, sus colmillos salen y se empieza a sentir agitado.

- yusei te pasa algo? – le pregunta ruka asomandose por la cocina.

- no ruka pero vallanse – dice yusei

-. Que? – ruka

- yusie! – rua le llama al verlo tan apurado

Yusei sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos y con fuerza – escondanse por favor! Ya!

- ah si – ruka y rua se van a sus habitaciones

- que.. que me pasa.! .. – yusei

Cada vez mas perdia el control de sí mismo y su lado vampiro se apoderaba de él.

..

- es yusei – dice Kiryu abriendo los ojos de repente

- si vallamos a ver – dice Aki

..

Yusei se pone de pie, sus ojos habian vuelto a la normalidad pero tenia algo diferente no era nada fisico era mas bien su actitud y personalidad, habia cambiado yusei se habia convertido en un vampiro pero no en uno como los demas.

Aki y Kiryu llegaron y lo buscaron por todo el lugar.

- rua, ruka – dice Aki en voz baja y va su habitación.

- Aki! – rua

- hola chicos estan bien – Aki

- si porque? – ruka

- deben quedarse quietos y encienda todas las luces no abran a nadie nisiquiera a yusei – Aki

- eh porque? – rua

- él.. – Aki no termina de hablar cuando yusei toma su brazo

- porque no me abrirían la puerta? – pregunta casi actuando normal y con una sonrisa.

- eh "siento algo diferente en él, su sangre su esencia no es la misma" – Aki se suelta

- eh por favor vamos afuera – le dice Aki

- no, quiero que ellos esten presentes – yusei

- no yusei – Kiryu aparece detrás de él.

-hum otro! – yusei le mira.

- sal! – le exige Kiryu

- lo haré –s ale y vuelve a agarrar a Aki. Kiryu cierra la puerta

- eh quien era ese? – rua

- no lo sé, pero es guapo – ruka

- ja si como digas – rua

- jeje creo que algo anda mal – ruka

- como sea ahora vamos a ver la tele! – rua

- hum yo me quedaré en el pc- ruka

..

Yusei se lleva a Aki y le impede a Kiryu seguirles.

- yusei! alto! Debemos hablar! – Kiryu

- callate! Quedate hay! – yusei le detiene con la mano

- jum "no puedo desafiarlo él es mas fuerte y eso que su transformación no está completa!

- yusei es enserio – dice Aki

- callate quieres! – yusei

- eh no me grites! – Aki se suelta tomando el control de la situación

- hum muy bien tú te lo buscas! Me voy! – yusei

- espera! – Aki

Yusei abre la ventana y se va.

- Aki sigámosle! – Kiryu

- no entiendo porque actua así – Aki

- tranquila él no será asi para siempre – Kiryu

- bien

Los dos salen y luego se dividen para buscarlo.

- "el olor de la sangre que se derrame hay debe estar" – piensa Kiryu mientras caminaba y veía por todas partes.

..

Mientras le buscaban en la mansion alex lucia desesperada busca una hoja y escribe rapidamente.

- espero que esto sirva para corregir mis errores – alex va por el corredor y pasa por el cuarto de Aki, al hacerlo mete el papel por debajo de la puerta y sigue caminando como si nada.

Pasa por la oficina de sayer

-alex? Porque ya no entras? – dice sayer saliendo de su oficina.

- creo que no es necesario ya – dice alex algo nerviosa

- aun no hemos derrotado a nuestros enemigos –sayer

- hum – alex

- traidora- sayer

- cierra la boca!

- ah que estas contra mí, que yo sepa fue tu culpa de que Ryuu muriera tu me pediste que lo matara –s ayer

- lo sé! No me lo repitas! – alex coloc su mano en el pecho resistiendo no llorar.

- te duele, que pena, alex está sentimental – sayer se burla y ella sin mas comienza a llorar.

- alex! – sayer la toma de la nuca y la arrastra a la sala de castigo.

- no sayer! Ya recibí mi leccion! No! – alex

- con Aki, pero no conmigo me has traicionado! –sayer

- ah!

Sayer ata a alex de los pies y manos.

- probemos tu sangre sucia – la muerde y bebe su sangre hasta dejarla devil.

- jaja – se limpia y la desata – como me gusta la sangre impura estuvo bien ahora a morir!

- hum

- y no será yo quien lo haga seras tú misma! Asi pagaras! – sayer

- hum – alex cierra sus ojos "Ryuu ayudame!

- ja! Pides ayuda a Ryuu jaja – sayer

Alex se queja

-se acabo! – con su poder controla a alex adema ella ahora estaba vulnerable no tenia poderes y estaba devil.

Sayer hace que alex tome una estaca

- bien hazlo – sayer chasquea sus dedos y sale de la sala.

su accion se lleva a cabo herirse a si misma, obligada a acabar con ella misma.

- alex, alex –sus ojos estaban muy distantes cuando una voz la llama en su mente.

- Ryuu… - alex cierra sus ojos y obtiene una imagen de él

- te perdono – Ryuu

- como es posible? – alex

- no es posible, estoy muerto pero no me iré hasta que estes conmigo

- hasta que muera.. –

- si ven – ryu sonrie

- te quiero Ryuu – dice alex cerrando sus ojos, tirada en medio de la sala y la sangre corriendo por el piso.

..

En la ciudad habian pasado horas, Aki se detiene cuando ve a alguien en el suelo y su cuello cubierto de sangre.

- ah no! – Aki toca sus heridas – fue yusei

..

Mientras yusei rondaba por la ciudad alimentandose de cualquiera, pero él buscaba algo en específico que ni él mismo sabía que era.

- maldición cual puede ser esa sangre pura! Que tanto pide mi ser

..

- bruno! al fin apareces! Estupido! –sherry le golpea con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

- auh ya estoy aquí que era?

- estuve todo el pu** día encerrada! Porque no me llevas contigo!

- no quiero que corras peligro

- ah! Y porque no viniste a verme siquiera!

- debo ahorrar energias

- eres un estupido! Torpe!

- ajm – bruno resoplas – aun vampiro y no cambias

- hum

- es de noche porque no sales

- PORQUE TE ESTABA ESPERANDOOO!

- ah n.n bien vamos afuera

Ambos salen y caminan unas cuadras buscando alguna presa para Sherry pero en cambio se encuentran con yusei.

- yusei! – grita Sherry un tanto soreprendida

- ah? Sherry? "puede ser" – sonrie y se acerca luego se detiene "no, no lo es"

- valla a ti fue quien la reina te escogio

- quien eres

- ah "es el elegido tiene un increible poder" soy bruno uno de los vampiros de esta ciudad

- jum soy yusei

- espera yusei! – Sherry toma su mano

- sueltame! – lo mira fastidiado

- no quiero – sonrie – tu sangre es…

- ah cierto! "la sangre de yusei es atrapante" – bruno – Sherry no – le jala

- que! Porque!

- no es adecuado su sangre ya tiene ama

- eh?

- si busquemos algo más – bruno se lleva a Sherry

Yusei sigue su busqueda "mi sangre tiene dueña, es la reina es.." – se detiene pensando – "es ella"

Sonrie y va en busca de Aki.

..

- no lo pude encontrar Kiryu! – Aki

- ya pronto amanecerá vuelve a la mansion la proxima no permitiremos que escape - kiryu

- si! Y tu adonde vas? - aki

- por hay, que tienes hambre? - kiryu

-hum si – sonrie y ambos se separan tomando caminos distintos

- bueno a obtener mas sangre – Aki se dispone a alimentarse y luego se decide por regresar con rua y ruka a ver si estaban bien

Yusei da con ella y aparece

- eh tu - aki

- callate y ven conmigo - yusei

- espera no! Primero dejame hablar - aki

- no! – la lleva hacia el bosque

- aquí esta bien - yusei

- bien de que? – aki habla rapidamente y yusei le toma los hombros y persibe su aroma. Aki se ruboriza y suspira.

- mirame a los ojos – yusei toma su rostro con un brillo en sus ojos Aki se queda completamente atrapada en su mirada

Yusei sonrie –"es esta" – se acerca a su cuello y lo acaricia con los dedos.

Aki cierra sus ojos casi hipnotizada -"el aroma es más atrapante"

Yusei toma su cara y besa su cuello - "es la sangre pura real" – abre su boca dejando salir sus blancos y filosos colmillos

- "la hará, yusei" - aki

El primer rayo de sol aparece en ese instante yusei cae sobre su hombro dormido, Aki abre los ojos

- yusei! – se da cuenta de que ha pasado su transformación

- hay ahora me toca llevarlo a casa! – Aki

...

* * *

**aki-nee: ultimamente yusei andas muy silencioso**

**yusei: no quiero meterme en esta historia... **

**aki-nee: ya estas como aki **

**aki: oye a mi me gusta la otra! **

**aki-nee: si pero esta no**

**aki: bueno por ciertas cosas! !**

**aki-nee: como sea tengo sueño ahora... hasta el proximo capitulo.. **

**OMG! dentro de una semana! nooo se me acaban mis vacaciones! Y.Y**


	25. capitulo 25

**aki-nee: las cosas se pondran feas para tí aki! **

**aki: ya me lo esperaba *encoge de hombros***

**aki-nee: si bueno continuemos..**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

Era medio día, Kiryu ayudó a Aki a llevar a yusei de vuelta a casa ahora él estaba en la universidad.

- que sueño - dice yusei que estaba sentado en la cafeteria con jack.

- porque tanto sueño? - pregunta jack mientras bebia un refresco

- ni yo lo sé, desperte tarde hoy perdí la primera clase – yusei

-hum que esto está raro – jack

- eh? – yusei

-solo estamos nosotros dos, no he visto a sherry o a crow tampoco - jack

- cierto y carly? - yusei

- jum quien sabe donde se metio esa fantasiosa – jack

- ja deverias creerle ya – yusei

- jum no quiero darle la razon no creo en vampiros – jack

- oh y… que dirias si te digo que soy un vampiro solo por las noches – yusei

- no te creo – jack

- creelo porque lo soy – se levanta y se va

- loco.. – Jack

A los pocos minutos crow aparece

- hey jack! – crow

- crow al fin apareces! - jack

- se me hizo tarde, sabes donde anda yusei no lo he podido contactar estos ultimos dias – crow

- acaba de irse a clase! – jack

- gracias! – crow se va corriendo

-jum que apurados – jack

Jack ve a carly que pasa como si no le conociera

- ah la tiene en mi contra juguemos su juego - jack

Mina se acercaba como siempre se sienta junto a jack

- jack hola – mina se sienta

- que tal mina! – le sonrie

- valla tu nunca me sonries - Mina

- ah bueno siempre hay una primera vez, me acompañas- jack se levanta y busca con la mirada a carly

- a donde? - Mina

- fue al salon de estudio" al salon de estudio - jack

- ok vamos - Mina

..

- alex! Cielos!

Aki entra finalmente a la sala y ve el cuerpo de alex devil y sangrado

- diablos! – Kiryu entra

- Kiryu porque su cuerpo sigue aquí – Aki toca su cabeza, de pronto su cuerpo se desvanece

- tal vez, esperaba por ti, el toque de la reina – Kiryu

- no puede ser como le paso esto – Aki

vieron tenia en su mano una estaca

-crees que lo hizo ella? - aki

- no, ella se queria mucho como para hacerse eso seguramente fue sayer - kiryu

- maldito! Se está pasando! - aki

- jum el proximo podria ser cualquiera o bruno o yo - kiryu

- ah! A ustedes porque! - aki

- porque sabe que estamos contigo, bueno bruno no es muy seguro - kiryu

- hum ya veo - aki

- van tres vampiros elite solo quedamos dos - kiryu

- eh? - aki

- misty, Ryuu, alex - kiryu

- pero hay más vampiros no? - aki

- los hay sí, pero los 5 eramos los de sangre guerrera los que luchariamos a su lado - kiryu

- aam

- Aki ve a casa de yusei y deja que beba tu sangre - kiryu

- y su transformación estará completa - aki

- si se aproxima una batalla y sayer nos lleva la delantera eliminado nuetras fuerzas - kiryu

- ok, iré a descansar un poco reservar energias - aki

- si - kiryu

Aki va a su habitación sin notar la hoja de papel y se acuesta.

- jack! que tú y carly estan de pelea – mina

- jum asi parece – jack

- bueno si terminas con ella estoy yo – mina

Carly salia del salon de estudio cuando ve que mina besaba a jack

-"hum lo sabia!" como un golpe en su corazon no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, es una chica sensible y devil emocionalmente ademas quien no se pondria así.

Corrio afuera y se fue al baño

- "soy una estupida por sufrir por alguien como él"

…

En casa Sherry dormia comodamente en el sofa a su lado no soltaba a bruno

- gracias bruno por quedarte – dice Sherry dormida

- valla "su poder de hacer cosas dormida" si me voy – se levanta suavemente

- que! – Sherry se levanta y tira de su brazo

-eh sip – sonrie nervioso

- jum

Bruno se suelta y se va

-"idiota otra vez sola y encerrada!"

…

Durante la clase yusei no podia concentrarse

- hum valla siento que anoche dormi y tengo sueño – bosteza y cierra sus ojos

- yusei... – el maestro le mueve su hombro

- hum si, disculpe

- la clase ya acabó

- ah si

Sale y se encuentra con crow

- yusei ven conmigo debo contanter algo impresionante!

- aprovaste calculo - yusei

- si tan chistoso, no es sobre Aki - crow

- Aki?

- si veras te creo - crow

- me crees! Y como que ahora si - yusei

- ven y te cuento en la cafeteria, tengo hambre - crow

- ok

..

Aki dormia comodamente en su cama pero proto su tranquilidad comenzo a desaparecer, habia algo en su mente que le estaba atormentando o tal vez no era algo de su imaginación.

- no!.. alejate! – murmura Aki en su sueño, algo parecia sostenerla por sus muñecas, sentia un peso sobre ella e intentaba safarse de algo que ni ella podia ver parecia una fuerza invisble.

- no te muevas Aki! Deja que tome tu control – escucha una voz muy parecida a la de sayer

- sayer..

La voz le hablaba en su cabeza, ella abre los ojos de repente y ve el rostro de sayer cerca de ella, una sonrisa casi maliciosa se dibuja en sus labios

- dejame! "porque no me puedo mover, porque no puedo usar mi fuerza" – Aki

- ni tus poderes podran conmigo, querida reina- sayer

- maldito! – Aki gruñe en aumento de sus colmillos

- jaja tu sangre – sayer abre su boca mordiendo su cuello

Aki grita y se levanta en shock, su pesadilla habia cesado o al menos eso creia

Toca su cuello, estaba muy agitada y jadeaba, mira a los lados y de repente sobre su cama vuelve aparecer una silueta de ella misma.

-aaah! – se mueve y se seienta recogiendo sus piernas y temblando

- Aki..- bruno entra al oir sus gritos

- ah ah no! No! – decia mientras miraba al suelo como si la sombra estuviera bajo su cama, temblaba y se cubria con su sabana.

- calmase Aki-sama – bruno toca su frente y sus manos

- está helada "sanaré su mente" – coloca su mano sobre su cabeza y Aki se calma, estaba tan palidad y fria del susto.

- gracias bruno, tengo miedo – Aki

- no temas "está empezando su control, su poder, sayer está tomando las riendas"

..

* * *

**aki: *asustada***

**aki-nee: oye aki! *mueve su mano frente a ella***

**yusei: la vas a traumar **

**aki-nee: este capitulo fue inspirado cuando tuve una paralisis de sueño.. saben lo que es? es algo horrible asi que aki quise que tuvieras algo parecido**

**aki: como? ahora porque tu tengas eso! yo tambien!**

**aki-nee: jeje eres una cobarde **

**yusei: no lo es**

**aki-nee; no la defiendas! hay quiero golpear a alguien ahora mismo!**

***corren***

**aki-nee: si huyan hoy actualizaré el capitulo del domingo porque me voy a pasear.. hehe **


	26. capitulo 26

**aki-nee: hola! actualizo el capitulo que no pude actualizar el día que tocaba, hasta mañana tendre lista "la tercera transformacion".. hum quien sera..? por ahora disfruten de este corto capitulo y algo raro tengo sueño y poca concentracion.. jeje sigamos! **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

yusei y crow fueron a la cafeteria para hablar sobre todo el asunto que ultimamente estaba rodeando sus vidas, si los vampiros que los acechaban.

crow le cuenta todo lo que ocurrio con alex la noche que ella llegó herida y la otra en la que le habló de temas que el no comprendia, es decir la noche en que alex habia muerto cosa que crow no sabia.

- es increible - dice yusei al oirle su historia y con algo de alegria pues ahora crow si le creia y no pasaría como un loco.

- si - crow

- sabias que antes de que llegara a tu casa ella estuvo en mi departamento - yusei

- hum? - crow

- si intento atacarme pero Aki aparecio y hay fue donde la lastimó - yusei

- ah bien y que paso después eh? - crow

- hum? - yusei

- jeje – rie con picardia

- ah eso no te importa – responde muy serio

- bi-bien - crow

- ah! Veras Aki y su amigo vampiro me dijeron que soy un vampiro - yusei

- ah! Pero si estas normal - dice crow

- si lo sé, soy un vampiro solo de noche y tal vez por eso tengo tanto sueño, aun así no recuerdo nada – yusei

- ah que raro todo lo que está pasando - crow

- si incluso eso – hace mueca para que viera a Mina y a Jack que andaban muy juntos.

- eh eso si es raro – murmura crow

- crei que a jack no le caia bien - yusei

- yo tambien jum que habrá de carly – crow

- seguramente esto tiene que ver con el vampiro que la asecha - yusei

- si debe ser, oye y que has sabido de Sherry no a aparecido n las clases y ayer fui a su casa que estaba totalmente oscura y lucia muy palida - crow

- puede ser que - yusei

- no si vas a decir que es un vampiro, no.. - crow

- en fin quisiera saber que es lo que de verdad ocurre - yusei

- jum esto es frustrante - crow

….

de regreso a la mansion bruno habia dejado descansar a Aki y fue a contarle a kiryu ya que era el más cercano a ella.

- Kiryu tengo algo que contarte - bruno

- que es bruno? - kiryu

- es sobre la reina parece que su lado vampiro está tomando control y se manifiesta por medio de una sombra - bruno

- sombra! Pues como si ella aun conserva su parte humana - kiryu

- bueno algo o más bien alguien está liberando su lado oscuro - bruno

- sayer.. - dice Kiryu con desprecio - si debe ser él

- quiero ayudarles a derrotarlo - bruno

- eh?- kiryu

- si Kiryu, yo soy un vampiro real mi deber es - bruno

- espera tu eres el vampiro enviado para detener a yliaster - kiryu

- si - bruno

- eh como no pudiste decirlo - kiryu

- era secreto si sayer lo sabía se encargaria de liberarse de mí y ahora que las cosas se están saliendo de control es momento de unirme y actuar - bruno

- te agradezco pero como podemos derrotar a sayer - kiryu

- encontré esto – bruno le muestra el papel que hallo en el cuarto de Aki.

- esto lo escribio alex – dice Kiryu al reconocer la letra

- tal vez antes de que sayer la descubriera - bruno

- dice como derrotar a sayer - kiryu

…

nuevamente las cosas no estaban tan bien para aki, puesto que ahora su temor habia vuelto y una vez más mientras dormia.

- ah! No! No! No! - aki se sacudia de un lado para otro, su pesadilla volvio

- Aki deja que tome tu control – dice la voz

En su cuarto estaba sayer viéndole con diversión

- es Aki – dice Kiryu tocando el hombro de bruno

- si – ambos van a su habitación y abren la puerta de golpe, ven una sombra sobre las sabanas y a sayer que parecia estar controlandola

- basta! – Kiryu empuja a sayer y bruno vuelve a Aki para despertarla

- bruno! Kiryu ayudenme! - aki

- que le hacias sayer - kiryu

- aunque sea fuerte fisicamente ella aun no puedo ignorar su parte vampiro y yo me haré cargo de que olvide su parte humana,- sayer de repente desaparece

- maldito! Aprendio a usar ese poder - bruno

- que! Rayos! aprendio eso! Que mierda está haciendo! - kiryu

- controlar la sombra de Aki-sama - bruno

- que es lo que ocurre - aki

- Aki-sama le sugiero no dormir sola - bruno

- eh?- aki

- si alguien debe cuidarla mientras duerme, sayer aprovecha ese momento - bruno

- porque? - pregunta muy nerviosa

..

Carly regreso a su casa estaba ciertamente triste

- ah! Ya para de llorar carly! Paresco una boba – lava su rostro y luego se pone a leer un libro para olvidarse de jack, si es que le serviria de algo.

..

jack iba de salida despues de terminar sus clases, crow y yusei le llaman

- jack!

- que! - responde secamente

- te vimos con Mina que paso con carly - crow

- ah la voy a terminar - jack

- que! Porque jack? - crow

- porque bueno parece que anda con otro chico - jack

- otro? Se llama Kiryu - yusei

- kryu eh si y como lo sabes! - jack

- jack, Kiryu es un vampiro - yusei

- hay no!- jack

- te acuerdas de mi amiga alex, ella tambien lo es - crow

- que! a Ustedes los han visitados vampiros!, primero Aki, después el tal Kiryu y ahora alex no! - jack

- creelo - yusei

- cielos - baja su mirada frunciendo en ceño no podia creer todo eso, tanto tiempo siendo exceptico ante este tema y ahora tenia pruebas suficientes para creerlo -tal vez - murmura jack

- me voy ya no tengo más clase - dice yusei y caminando a la salida

- yo si, nos vemos - dice crow volviendo a entrar cuando jack les llama

- esperen! - jack

- que? - responde ambos volviendose

- disculpa por no creerte yusei, creen que carly me perdonará - jack

- quien sabe - yusei

- bien- dice jack con algo de tristeza, queria arreglar las cosas y más con carly despues de todo lo que le hizo porque no quería creerle, porque estaba celoso, porque pensaba que Carly solo estaba inventando esas cosas y ella solo le decia la verdad siendo muy sincera con él.

..

* * *

**aki-nee: hasta aquí empieza la tercera y ultima parte de este fic..**

**N/A...Sayer a acabado con la mayoria de los vampiros que lucharian con Aki, ahora está desarrollando sus poderes de una manera misteriosa, Aki ahora está siendo victima de su lado vampiro, una sombra que la asecha y que a la vez a sido liberada por sayer...Kiryu y Bruno son los únicos que quedan y deben hacer que yusei tenga su transformación completa para eso Aki debe dejar que tome su sangre y así enfrentar a sayer…**

**Que más sigue?..AVANCES **

**- un nuevo vampiro se une a la lucha**

**-tomará el lado vampiro de aki el control?**

**- yusei sabrá toda la verdad? y le hará pagar a sayer todo lo que le hizo a aki, oh! sayer mejor escondete cuando yusei sepa todo jujuju**

**sayer: no le tengo miedo!**

**aki-nee: deverias cuando su transformacion esté completa y cuando descubra sus poderes tendras que irte a esconder **

**jeje bueno hasta el capitulo de mañana... bye! bye!**


	27. sexta noche, tercera transformacion

**Aki-nee.19: como dije el siguiente capitulo! disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

La noche volvio a caer y yusei se fue lejos de su departamento para que rua y ruka estuvieran a salvo.

En la mansion Kiryu y bruno le habian dicho todo a Aki, sobre su sombra y lo escrito de alex.

-que cosas! Quiero acabar con esto! - aki

- paciencia ahora sal en busca de yusei - kiryu

- si - aki

Los tres salen a la ciudad

- Sherry ya estoy aquí, Sherry? – bruno la busca pero no la encuentra así que sale a la calle.

..

Por otro lado Aki llega a casa de yusei solo encuentra a rua despierto viendo la tele.

- has visto a yusei – pregunta a rua

- salio dijo que tardaría y que nos fuéramos a dormir temprano - Rua

- ah bien y parece que no lo has hecho – dice Aki con mirada seria

- jeje – rie rua

- obedece que debe ser por tu bien - aki

- si hermanita Aki! – rua

- jaja iré a buscarlo buenas noches! – Aki

- adios! – rua

Por la calle iba yusei buscando a Aki, no se había alimentado porque esperaba por ella.

- donde puede estar esa reina? - yusei

- oye yusei – dice Sherry corriendo hacia él

- hum

- buscas una sangre en especial – dice acercándose y sonriendo

- si

- tu esencia es fuerte es difícil controlar – toca su cuello

- si pero no permito que nadie tome de mi sangre – dice yusei mientras se aleja de ella.

- ah que pena – baja su mirada

- Sherry! – bruno le llama venia corriendo

- bruno al fin! – dice alegremente al verlo

- si ya..- la abraza y luego ve a yusei

- tu sabes donde está – le dice yusei viéndole fijamente y algo desesperado

- la reina si anda buscándote - bruno

- hum gracias – yusei

…

Como era predecible Kiryu fue a casa de carly y esta vez obtendría lo que quería.

- que tal carly! – dice Kiryu entrando a su cuarto y sentándose en su cama

- hola Kiryu – saluda sin mucho animo ella seguia leyendo su libro sentada en el sofa

- que lees? - kiryu

- hum solo una historia sobre vampiros – dice Carly viendo la portada

- debí pensar que te gustaría algo como eso - kiryu

- porque lo dices! - carly

. por nada- sonrie

- dime Kiryu tu mundo de vampiros es genial? – carly cierra el libro

- hum ni tanto perdimos dos compañeros y tenemos una batalla muy riesgosa – Kiryu

- eh?

- si, oye porque estas tan triste? – Kiryu

- no por nada – dice carly bajando su mirada y quitandose los lentes, tenia sus ojos algo inchados.

- es tu noviecito? – pregunta Kiryu sin perder la diversión que eso le causaba, carly baja su mirada y asiente con la cabeza

- que paso? - kiryu

- me engaño - dice suavemente

- engaño? - kiryu

- si! Se atrevio a besar a mi enemiga! – dice carly algo molesta y con sus ojos que volvían a llenarse de agua.

- hum interesante – rie Kiryu de gusto

- no lo es! – grita carly y a la vez aguantando las ganas de llorar aun así sus lagrimas ya se le habia escapado de sus ojos

- jeje carly quieres ser un vampiro? – Kiryu

- ah! – abre los ojos y los seca rapidamente

- si unirte a mi – Kiryu

- eh yo.. – carly

- jack no te quiere, si te vas conmigo te prometo que tendras todo – dice Kiryu mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia ella

- todo? – carly

- si párate – Kiryu le ofrece su mano

- que? – le mira nerviosa sin aceptar su mano

- parate un momento Kiryu le quita el libro y los lentes de sus manos arrojándolos lejos

- este poder fue concebido por - chasqueo de sus dedos y cambia la ropa de carly por una parecida a la de Alex.

- que es esto! – exclama carly sorprendida al verse a sí misma

- no te gusta? – Kiryu

- es linda- dice sonriente

- entonces – Kiryu toma su mano

-que? - carly

- si te unes me ayudaras, viviras tu propia historia – Kiryu

- jam si –responde ella y Kiryu sonríe

..

Jack sube hasta el piso de carly y toca la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna

- vamos carly! Abre! – dice jack desesperado cuando de pronto oye un ruido

- carly! – jack

Kiryu se da cuenta de la presencia de jack, sonrie y carga a carly, la sienta en el sillon junto a él, justo casi frente a la puerta.

Carly despierta, sus ojos lentamente pasan de rojos a su color normal

- ya eres una más carly – la mira y sonrie

- si! – abraza a Kiryu

- carly! – jack vuelve a llamar a la puerta

- carly tienes algunos poderes utilizalos – Kiryu

- si! – carly abre la puerta con solo mover su mano

- hola jack – saluda kiryu

- carly – entra pero se detiene al ver a Kiryu

- quien es? – jack

- soy Kiryu su vampiro – dice con una sonrisa traviesa y de burla

- ah! Alejate de ella! - jack

- ella no quiere - kiryu

- carly!- jack

- no me ire con él! – dice carly mostrando sus colmillos

- no! – abre los ojos con sorpresa - Eres…

- si un vampiro ahora me crees? - carly

- carly no! – jack

- demasiado tarde - Kiryu

- eh tu!- jack lo señala

- tu no, llamame señor Kiryu

- cierra la boca! Maldito vampiro! – jack lo toma de su camisa

- jack – carly tira fuerte de él para alejarlo de Kiryu

- carly no puedes - jack

- lo siento - carly

- ella tendrá lo que tú no pudiste darle - kiryu

- no te metas[¡ carly! - jack

- no jack – Kiryu sabrá apreciarme no como tú

- que infierno! - jack

- vamos carly – Kiryu la toma de la cintura

- carly…- ambos corren hacia la ventana y huyen

- lo arruine! Maldición! – jack

..

Aki finalmente encuentra a yusei y corre hacia él. El gira a verla y sonríe rápidamente la recibe en sus brazos.

- te he..- sin pensarlo mucho y sin prestarle la más minima atención a Aki, muerde su cuello como un intento de beber su sangre lo más pronto.

- ah.. – Aki cierra sus ojos con fuerzas y sintiendo como succiona su sangre algo que se sentía bien para ella. Después de unos minutos, yusei cae al suelo de repente

- yusei – Aki se baja apoyando su mano sobre su espalda

Yusei jadeaba, mira Aki y toma una de sus manos, sentia que sus colmillos crecian mas y sus ojos brillaban aun asi temblaba.

- a-Aki que me pa-pasa – yusei

- que te ocurre estas helado - aki

- me siento mareado, cansado – Aki se agacha pasando sus manos suavemente en sus mejillas

- ya pasará – yusei cierra los ojos quedando profundamente dormido.

Era un nuevo amanecer y yusei no recordaba que había pasado, estaba medio dormido no quería despertarse aun pero ruka y rua entraron a su habitación haciendo mucho ruido.

- yusei! Despierta! – grita Rua y ruka lo Moria

- hum – yusei se da vuelta en su cama

- es hora de desayunar! Ya! – rua

- y perdiste una clase! – ruka

- ya voy – dice yusei moviendo su mano, ruka y rua salen de su habitación

- que me paso? – se levanta y va al baño cuando se da cuenta de que no podia verse al espejo. Abre los ojos y hasta se echa agua pero eso no cambiaba nada, no podia verse al espejo

- no puede ser ahora si soy un vampiro?

..

Aki y bruno estaban en el comedor charlando muy tranquilos pues sayer no habia aparecido recientemente.

- hola! – entra Kiryu muy alegre – les quiero presentar a alguien

Detrás de él aparece Carly que venia con una expresión muy feliz en su rostro.

- carly! – Aki se levanta sorprendida

- ah! Aki! – carly corre a abrazarla, su mejor amiga estaba hay después de tanto tiempo sin verla – te extrañe!

Aki sonrie y la abraza

- igual pero.. – deja de abrazarla para verla con cierta alegria y tristeza a la vez por el echo de que carly ahora era un vampiro.

- como es esto? - aki

- jeje - carly

- Kiryu! – le grita Aki molesta

- si ya, es tu amiga y ahora te enfadaras conmigo por escogerla a ella. – Kiryu

- jum si! – Aki

- Aki es bueno volver a verte! – carly

- pero carly no has pensado en la vida que tenias antes, jack, tus amigos - aki

- lo pensé, jack es un tonto y me hacia sentir mal, amigos? Tu eres mi amiga y desde que conocí a Kiryu estoy más feliz que antes – carly

- ya veo - aki

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse capta la atención de los 4 vampiros, era sayer que entraba misteriosamente

- valla! Que tenemos aquí! Nuevo integrante! – dice caminando hacia el comedor muy lleno de confianza y aire de superioridad, carly le ve de inmediato y gruñe.

- oh! Tan rapido me odia – dice viendo a Carly

- ella es carly posee poderes y ya le hablé de ti

- jum uno más para eliminar

- no hables mmás sayer! Con ella no te metas!

- ah Aki te estaba buscando – sonrie y estira su mano, Aki de repente cae al suelo como si una fuerza invisible la hubiera empujado.

Kiryu y bruno se acercan pero sayer con su otra mano crea una barrera que les impide seguir

- el desgraciado tiene más poderes!

- pero como?

Sayer vuelve con Aki y le señala con el dedo, una sombra la misma de siempre aparece y se acerca a Aki la cual intenta moverse incluso utilizando sus poderes pero es imposible la sombra sube por ella y se desvanece.

Aki estaba asustada y creyó por un momento que esa fuerza se habia ido pero se equivó, sus piernas y brazos comienzan a temblar

- que! Me pasa! Ah! – cierra los ojos con fuerza y agita su cabeza.

- basta sayer! Para! – aki

- no soy yo, es el vampiro que hay en ti, el que quiere apoderarse dejalo, deja que te tome.

- noo! No!

- Aki! – carly

- bruno! – Kiryu

- no podemos hacer nada

- pero y nuestros poderes- Kiryu

- no pueden contra esa fuerza, puedo sentir ademas que el poder de sayer es muy grande más que el tuyoo o el mio, y está en equilibrio con el de Aki

- diablos! No! – Kiryu

Aki cae al suelo, sayer sonrie su plan se había cumplido

-a…Aki- sama – bruno

Abre los ojos lanzando una mirada tenebrosa a los dos vampiros de elite, se levanta y suspira

- acabemos con todos los humanos y vampiros – Aki

* * *

**carly: soy vampiroo! sii!**

**jack: nooo!**

**yusei: ya mi transformacion está completa!**

**aki: sii! pero ya me volvi mala otra vez! aar!**

**bruno: soy parte de la alianza! y sherry si me quiere!**

**sherry: si! pero como me dejas sola todas las veces te odio!**

**Aki-nee.19: sii! callensee! bueno para los que les guste el echii si habrá más! juju**

**Aki: noo! campaña para desaprovar ese genero en los fics de Aki-nee.19 **

**Aki-nee: no se unan a esa campaña! **

**aki: ya tengo varios, está yusei, sherry, ruka, bruno, jack**

**aki-nee19: ah si! pues yo tengo a quienes lo aprueban! kiryu, crow, carly, rua, de seguro los lectores asi eu gano yoo! **

**aki: jum no no más echi! no!**

**aki-nee19: sip! ahora me voy pa la calle! adios! espero reviews. **


	28. capitulo 28

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

- acabemos con todos los humanos y vampiros – dice aki de una manera muy fria y a la vez amenazante.

Kiryu y bruno abren los ojos atemorizados y más al oir las palabras_ vampiros_

- jajaja mi reina, mi ama conmigo te quedas – sayer

- rayos! Aki escuchame! – Kiryu

- cierra la boca vampiro inferiror! – le señala con el dedo

- Aki despierta! Tu no eres así! – Kiryu se acerca a ella pero usa su poder para provocar el mismo sonido irritante dentro de la mente de Kiryu.

-Aaah! – cae de rodillas, cubriendose sus oidos y carly corre a su ayuda.

- woo! Aki es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan – sayer

- si

Los dos salen del comedor y van al cuarto de la gran pantalla, sayer la enciende y se contacta con la orden yliaster

- buen día José- sayer

- sayer que es lo que quieres? Para que llamarnos?

- les tengo una grata noticia – sayer

Aki se para enfrente de la pantalla – tomaré el control de todo! De esta ciudad y de su poder!

- como? Que es lo que traman

- ya la oiste ella y yo dominaremos y destruiemos a todos sus preciados vampiros - sayer

-ssayer… no tienes escrupulos, que hay de los vampiros guerrero ellos te detendran

- no lo creo ya me libre de tres y ahora solo faltan 2 –sayer apaga la pantalla

- porque decirles? – Aki

- porque no podrán con nosotros querida - sayer

- puede que halla perdido humanidad pero no soy tan tonta para caer contigo- Aki

..

Yusei y crow fueron en la tarde a un bar ya yusei le habia dicho a crow sobre su transformación

En eso llega jack muy apurado

- yusei!, crow! Necesito su ayuda! Vengan pronto! – jack

- que pasa? - crow

- vengan pronto dije! – jack

Jack lleva a los dos fuera del bar

- que te pasa? - yusei

- es carly, eh se la llevó un vampiro - jack

- que? - dicen sorprendidos

- si el tal Kiryu - jack

- no puede ser porque se la llevaria! - crow

- ademas carly se convirtió en un vampiro - jack

- quee! - dicen aun más sorprendidos que antes puesto que no tenian en mente que algo así pudiera ocurrir

- jack, crow los espero en el taller mas tarde - dice yusei

- para que? - jack

- para arreglar esto, llevaré a Aki y a su amigo - yusei

- bien hay estaremos! - crow

- ah otra cosa importante, Sherry - yusei

- Sherry?- crow

- ella es un vampiro tambien - yusei

- no puede ser! tambien! - jack

- si me tengo que ir ahora - yusei

- ok hasta luego - crow

..

Bruno y Kiryu con carly salieron al patio trasero por su propia seguridad, ven salir a Aki con sayer corrian hacia la ciudad.

-que haran? - pregunta kiryu

- obvio matar humanos y vampiros impuros - bruno

- vampiros impuros! Los convertidos! - kiryu

- si como carly y… oh! No! - bruno

- oh no que? - carly

- como Sherry! - bruno

- tu victima? - sonrie carly

- si! Debo buscarla! Sayer irá primero por los vampiros que son menos vulnerables - bruno

- bien vé! Yo me haré cargo de otra cosa - kiryu

- otra cosa..- bruno

- si yusei es quien puede acabar con sayer dedo entrenarle y dominar sus poderes - kiryu

- ok nos vemos después - bruno

- si! andando carly te llevare a tu casa hay estaras segura - kiryu

- ok! oye tambien sherry ella es mi amiga, que divertido!- carly

- jum te parece divertido eso?- kiryu

- si! - carly

- jeje por eso me agradas - besa su frente y se van

..

Mientras sayer y Aki andaban en busca de vampiros para matarles y algunos para capturarlos.

Jack y crow esperaban por yusei en el taller

- porque tardará! - dice jack fastidiado

..

Kiryu despues de haber llevado a carly, llega al departamento de yusei y entra interrumpiendo la cena de ruka y rua

- oye quien eres – pregunta ruka levantadose de la mesa al ver a kiryu frente a esta.

- busco a yusei – dice algo apenado por interrumpir

- eh Kiryu – yusei entra a la sala

- yusei quien es él – pregunta rua con comida en su boca.

- es un amigo y no hables con la boca llena - yusei

- hum - rua

- que es lo que buscas - yusei

- necesito hablarte de algo muy importante - kiryu

- eh yo tambien pero primero iremos a un lugar - yusei

- donde! - kiryu

- quiero que me aclares un asunto pendiente con una amiga carly - yusei

- ah! Ok donde iremos - kiryu

- hey yusei adonde va? - pregunta ruka preocupada aun más veia a kiryu quien le parecia muy extraño

- regresaré pronto y ustedes duerman temprano - yusei

- biien! - rua

- yusei, quien es el? - dice ruka acercandose

- es un amigo mio y de aki, no te preocupes - dice yusei revolviendo su cabello

- ok - ruka asiente

Yusei y Kiryu salen a la calle iban caminando hasta el taller y mientras Kiryu le cuenta lo que ocurrio últimamente, sobre sayer y como logro que Aki perdiera su lado humano.

- no puede ser – yusei

- si, ahora tu tienes la parte humana y la controlas ahora debes aconstumbrarte a los poderes de un vampiro - kiryu

- ah pero una pregunta dond esta Aki? - yusei

- ella está con sayer cazando vampiros seguramente - kiryu

- hum.. Aki..- baja su mirada algo triste y a la vez preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar.

..

Bruno quien fue a casa de Sherry para traerla consigo no pudo encontrarla y su preocupación aumenta debía encontrarla antes de que sayer o Aki se la llevaran o incluso peor matarla, asi que sale en busca de ella por toda la ciudad.

En algun otro lado de la ciudad, en un lote desolado estaban sayer con Aki quienes engañaron a unos vampiros para encontrarse hay pero en realidad era para capturarlos. No muy lejos Sherry estaba oculta detrás de un muro, ella les veia

- estan exterminando vampiros! Ellos son vampiros! Como es posible! – murmura Sherry, no se habia percatado de que era Aki, de repente los ve desaparecer.

- oh!

-la tengo – una voz escalofriante susurra al oido de shery, ella se da vuelta rapidamente

- a..a..ki – se coloca increíblemente más palida al verla

- ah Sherry que viste un fantasma – Aki

- si es-estas viva si eres un vampiro – Sherry

- wo que inteligente – Aki

- que le haras Aki – dice sayer apareciendo al lado de Sherry

- llevemosla a la mansion y después vemos que hacemos – Aki

- que? Aki somos amigas no entiendo

- amiga – le mira Aki incredula cierra sus ojos y murmura – "aun muerta y sigue siendo un estorbo" – abre los ojos viendo fijamente a Sherry quien se sorprende al escucharla

- dime Sherry quien dijo eso? - aki

- ah! – sus manos comienzan a temblar al igual que sus labios

- eso no es ser amiga pero no me importa porque esto no es personal – sonrie Aki

- no lo entiendo – Sherry

- seras una carnada, sayer llevatela – Aki

- que! No! – Sherry

Sayer toma sus brazos

- oye! Rayos!

- bye! - mueve su mano Aki como despedida.

..

En el taller jack y crow aun esperaban por yusei.

- hola! – saluda yusei mientras entraba con Kiryu

jack al verlo corre y lo empuja luego le toma del cuello

- donde esta carly! Habla! – Kiryu solo sonrie

-jack dejalo – le dice yusei

- hasta que me devuelva a carly! – jack

- ella no quiere volver contigo – Kiryu

- maldito! – empuña su mano para propinarle un golpe pero crow le detiene la mano, jack se calma y lo suelta

- lo lamento jack pero no es mi culpa que ella tenga la esencia de misty – Kiryu

-quien! – jack

- no te importa - kiryu

- jum - gruñe jack

- esa es la explicación yusei, carly es mi tipo y ella fue quien accedió a unirse a mí – Kiryu

- ah ya ves, jack – dice yusei muy despreocupado y como si no fuera mucha cosa

- que! Asi de simple! Yusei! te quedas tan tranquilo! - se exalta jack ante su actitud

- lo siento jack te entiendo pero hay asuntos más graves - yusei

- claro! – dice jack con sarcasmo

- jack, carly puede volver pero primero hay asuntos que arreglar - kiryu

- ah! Saben no tengo idea! Ademas que hago yo aquí esto tiene que ver con carly y jack – crow

- tu debes ser crow – Kiryu

- si y? - crow

- jum me sorprende que alex te halla escogido – Kiryu

- oye! Si que tal está alex? – crow

- eh ella desapareció – Kiryu

- eh? Como?- crow

- ya no está presente se fue, murió – Kiryu

- ah! – crow

- saben me voy! No quiero saber mas nada de esto! – jack sale furioso

- yo tambien me voy – dice crow algo triste

- eh crow – yusei

- no no me interesa todo esto! – sale con algo de frustración, su amiga vampiro quien habia conocido de una manera muy extraña, solo el pude ver su verdadera forma de ser le gustaba algo en ella pero ahora no estaria más.

- valla que sensibles – Kiryu

- sensibles! Son seres humanos! Jack perdió a su chica, crow perdió a una amiga que tal vez le gustaba no lo entiendes!

- lo entiendo – Kiryu

- no, no lo entiendes si no hubieras convertido a… -yusei

- no tuve de más debia hacerlo sayer me lo exijió y en ese tiempo el era el amo y yo un simple vampiro que no pensaba – Kiryu

- Eh puedes contarme todo - yusei

- bien – le cuenta a yusei sobre la noche en que se llevó a Aki, sobre los planes de sayer y la perdida de 3 vampiros aliados de la reina, que solo quedaban 2, le explico con más detalle sobre las esencias y sobre la sombra que tomó a Aki.

- valla ha pasado tanto pero y yo que papel cumplo! – yusei

- eh no sé mucho de eso solo sé que eres de un linaje real que creiamos desaparecido pero por alguna razon esta regreso y tu fuiste elegido – Kiryu

- yo creo que es para derrotar a sayer – yusei

- si! Pero primero recuperar a Aki por lo que debes enfrentarla- Kiryu le arroja una espada. Yusei la sostiene viendola con detalle.

- y esto? – dice levantando un ceja

- con lo que lucharas espada y tu fuerza - kiryu

- ah claro poderes - yusei

- te recomiendo que luches con Aki de otra manera y con sayer con la espada y algo más que alex dejo escrito – Kiryu

- hum genial! - yusei

- Kiryu! – bruno entra apurado después de su busqueda

- que ocurre? - pregunta kiryu

- Sherry se la llevaron!- dice bruno recuperando el aliento

- eh? - kiryu

- fue Aki-sama – bruno

- hum - kiryu

- eh hola yusei – saluda bruno alegremente

- daa se llevan a su chica y está tranquilo – Kiryu

- hola si como así que se llevaron a Sherry - Yusei

- si sayer se la llevó a la mansion - bruno

- jum yusei regresaremos – Kiryu

- Kiryu no podemos regresar a la mansion - bruno

- porque? - kiryu

- hay un campo de fuerza intenté a travesarlo pero fue inútil – bruno

- maldición! Como sayer hizo eso! – Kiryu

- en realidad es obra de Aki-sama –dice bruno rascando su cabeza

- claro, debí suponerlo y deja de fingir que esta todo bien! – Kiryu

- jeje y ahora? – bruno

- solo queda entrenar – Kiryu

Los tres asienten

- oye y carly! – bruno

- ah la deje en su departamento no la pueden encontrar ademas si le pasa algo lo sabre - kiryu

- claro tu mente - bruno

- entrenemos ahora! – yusei

- si entre mas rapido mejor - bruno

….

* * *

**aki-nee.19: bueno aki tu campaña sabremos si fue aprovada en el proximo capitulo**

**Aki: porque en el otro y no en este**

**aki-nee.19: porque no te diree! pero adelantos! hay no mejor no**

**Aki: aah! no di adelantos**

**aki-nee.19: nop! despues puedo arruinarlo jeje bueno siquiera el titulo "EL DIA EN QUE LA BATALLA INICIA"**

**hasta prontoo!**


	29. EL DIA EN QUE LA BATALLA INICIA

**aki-nee.19: pude actualizar!.. si! crei que no lo haría pues aqui esta la primera parte de este capitulo mañana subiré el otro... estoy super ocupada asi que rapidito y nos leemos al final.. advertencia para Aki, un lemon **

**Aki: que! otra vez!**

**aki-nee.19: jeje no era para asustarte pero si hay contenido... **

**aki: rayos! **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

**EL DIA EN QUELA BATALLA INICIA**

El entrenamiento se tomó toda la noche, yusei pudo controlar la espada muy rapido, descubrio ademas sus poderes.

Kiryu y bruno le iban dando instrucciones y asi yusei pudo aumentar su fuerza, todo ese entrenamiento pronto provocaría el apetito.

- hey yusei tengo sangre artificial – bruno

- me sorprende que no hallas tenido ese instinto de salir a trucar sangre

- hum en la más minimo

- lo que pasa Kiryu es que yusei no tiene la necesidad de eso ahora le basta con la sangre de Aki

- sangre de Aki?

- que no recuerdas

- eh yo tome su sangre?

- si

- raro que no recuerde

- jum

- hay otra cosa por la que no tienes esa necesidad y es la parte humana, yusei no será vampiro por siempre

- cierto, es el elegido de un linaje desaparecido por lo que se manifesto para destruir a sayer.

- y como podria volver a la normalidad eso depende de yliaster

- claro la orden que sayer planea derrotar.

- si esa

-e está por amanecer

- wo! Y no tengo sueño

- los vampiros duermen más de día, ire a dormir – bruno

- yo iré por carly – Kiryu

- si

Bruno y Kiryu se van dejando a yusei que aun practicaba –"debo acabar con ese sujeto que nisiquiera conosco pero que a echo masl a aki" – piensa mientras movia su espada, de repente ve a Aki que le sonrie

- hum Aki – yusei suelta la espada

- ella aun sonriente se acerca

- que iba a hablar pero Aki le silencia colocando su dedo sobre sus labios.

-buena eleccion pero no me vas a detener

- Aki porque actuas así

- no soyla Akique conocias, su consiencia humana es una porqueria – dice lentamente mientras sus ojos brillan

- no digas eso

Aki rie y se acerca mas a él, yusei retrocede hasta la mesa evitando tener contacto con ella, aun así Aki lo empuja con la mano y la mueve sobre su pecho

- no me temas, puedo ser mejor que una humana, los vampiros somos mejores porque no te olvidas y te unes a mi causa

- no, tú un lado oscuro

- bien dicho elegido – sonrie y toma una de sus manos acariciándola – suaves

Yusei trata de soltarse pero Aki aprieta su mano más fuerte negandose a soltarlo en cambio lo empuja y termina sentandose en la mesa, ella se acerca más hasta quedar sobre su pecho. Una vez más toma su mano y la lleva a su rostro, besa sus dedos, yusei estaba muy atrapado en sus encantos

Aki utiliza su colmillo y hiere uno de sus dedos saliendo de este una gota de sangre la cual ella lame, luego levanta su camisa

- "diablos no puedo resistir a esto recuerda que no es la verdadera Aki aun así me gusta" yusei toma su cara y la besa en los labios.

Aki sonrie mientras introduce su lengua y lo abraza fuertemente. .

Desde afuera ciertos chismosos

Kiryu y carly

- wo! Kiryu si Aki es ahora un vampiro malito y yusei se supone que debe detenerla

- si ya sé que vas a preguntar pero que pueden hacer son mutuamente esencia.

- hum bien te quedaras viendo la escena pervertida o

- ya carly! Jaja vamos, mientras Aki esté ocupada no hay peligro

- y que hay de yusei?

- alla él si aprovecha jeje lo importante es que se enfrente a la somba de Aki después de un rato

- jaja

Aki seguia tentando a yusei besando su cuello y pecho

- te gusta eh? "aprovecharé su punto más devil para luego matarlo"

yusei sonrie y levanta su falda

Aki rie y baja su mano para desabrochar su pantalón en eso yusei reaccion queria hacerlo si pero recuerda que tenia que hacer algo primero traer a Aki de vuelta

- Aki no – la aparta y se baja de la mesa colocandose su camisa

Aki frunce en ceño "maldición lo tenia" ok si así lo quieres! – cierra sus ojos y con su mente empuja a yusei contra la mesa

Yusei se golpea "valla poder pero yo tambien puedo poner orden aquí" toma una cuerda y la controla amarrando las manos de Aki.

- ah! –a ki se desata y levanta la mesa con su mente para arrojarla hacia yusei, este la esquiva y cubre la boca de Aki rapidamente.

- hum

-liberala!

Aki pisa su pie y quita las manos se da vuelta y lo empuja de tal forma que yusei sale hacia fuera golpeandose contra un arbol.

- rayos! es muy fuerte!

Kiryu y carly salen de su escondite

- yusei!

- jum – Aki sale del taller y se acerca a él, utiliza un poder para atrapar a yusei como si estuviera atado al arbol, lo toma del cuello y con su otra mano disponible empieza un incendio sobre el arbol en el cual estaba atado.

- cielos! El poder de Aki es destructivo

-a..aki – aprieta aun más su cuello y con sus dos manos a la vez

Yusei de alguna forma agarra sus brazos y aprieta fuerte

- te derrote!

- Aki se que estas hay en alguna parte – dice yusei con voz entrecortada

- callate! – Aki ejerce mas presion

-a..ak..vuelve

- hum – su fuerza parece disminuir – ah! Callate!

- no quieres hacer esto despierta – dice yusei al darse cuenta de que Aki dejaba de presionar

- si quiero! No hables! No!

- eso es! La voz de yusei hace que Aki despierte

- Aki vamos!

- no! – aprieta con más fuerza, yusei se quedaba sin aire

- Aki te amo! – grita con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

- ah! No! . Aki llora y lo suelta luego cae al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza

La sombra sale y desaparece

Yusei cae de rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aire

- eso es! – Kiryu socorre a yusei y carly a Aki

Kiryu hace aparecer un viento que sesa el fuego

-ahja que me pasa? – pregunta Aki desorientada

- Aki-sama – dice carly sonriente

Carly – sonrie Aki

- yusei estas bien

- si

- ah! Yusei! que haces aquí! No te paso nada!

- como crees – sonrie

- hum – Aki se acerca y lo abraza fuerte

- wo! Esto es intenso – dice carly

- ejje vives unas historia carly

- yusei gracias te escuche yo tambien te amo! Muchisimo!

- bueno si – le da un beso en la mejilla y ambos se levantan

- no recuerdo que más pasó- Aki

- bueno te uniste a sayer, mataron unos vampiros y otros los capturaron, creaste un campo para que nosotros no pasaramos a la mansion y ahorita estabas intentando seducir a yusei.

- hum

- si jeje y por donde ibamos – yusei la abraza

-e h lo siento por no recordar lo que estaba haciendo – dice algo apenada

Los tres rien

- oigan! – se sonroja un poco

- bueno ahora debemos enfrentar a sayer – yusei

- si! Lo va a pagar! Espera yusei ya lo sabes – Aki

- si todo, lo de Kiryu,s ayer y tus amigos vampiros que sayer eliminó

- ah si tengo cuentas que saltar!

- oigan nos vemos al anochecer frente al bosque

- si!

- y yusei diles a tus amigos que no se preocupen

- claro Aki vienes conmigo

.-jum esta bien

- andando antes de que los rayos del sol alumbren más

- adios!

Aki y yusei se fueron juntos a la ciudad y llegaron a su departamento, ruka y rua la recibieron y no la querian soltar, les enseñaron sus juegos, sus dibujos y otras cosas

- muy bien ruka

- y yo que?

- tu tambien rua

- ya les preparé el almuerzo

- hum a comer!

- wo quisiera que esto fuera así

- si

- ver a mis padres pero no quiero preocuparlos

- Aki cuando las cosas se calmen podras ir con ellos

- si primero lo difícil

- ven – extiende su mano, Aki no duda en aceptar y se van a su habitación.

- hay si quiero dormir! – se acuesta

- claro – se sienta a su lado y la mira fijo

- que bella eres – acaricia su rostro

- y ahora te das cuenta

- no solo que nunca te dije que eres una vampiro muy hermosa

- hum – se sonroja

Yusei rie y se acerca besandola, paso su mano sobre su cuello hasta su pecho

- hum yusei – deja de besarlo

- que?

- no creo que sea prudente

- no se daran cuenta

- yusei? – le mira en desaprobación

- lo siento debe ser mi instinto vampiro ademas tu empezaste

- yo? No recuerdo

- ya pues no hay problema le puse seguro a la puerta

- ah claro eso soluciona todo

Él rie una vez más sin hacer caso a Aki, se sube sobre ella

- yusei! – le empuja

- no pasará nada solo quiero estar junto atí

- ja si insites esta bien..

Antes de que pudiera besarla Aki aleja su rostro con la mano

- y ahora?

- convenceme

- valla

Rie Aki

- eh debemos tranquilizarnos sabes, relajarnos antes de la batalla

- pero no con palabras

- si eres mala

- jeje – rie con picardia queria ser convencida con acciones y bueno él estaria dispuesto hacerlo. Se quita su camisa y le quita su corce entonces besa su cuello y muerde su hombro, Aki rie por las cosquillas.

- ya?

- no

- bien – baja la manga de su traje hasta masajear uno de sus pechos mientras seguia haciendole cosquillas en su cuello.

- ya.. hum me convenciste – dice Aki gimiendo y lo abraza

- te adoro – le dice a su oidoy acurrucandose entre sí, no pasarian a hacerlo solo querian saciar sus ansias de vampiros.

..

Después de un rato mientras dormian, rua sube a la habitación

- hola! yusei! Aki! – los despierta al tocar la puerta

- hola! – dice Aki sin sonar muy somnolienta

- hay lo siento si interrumpo su diversión! Rua ria y su hermana le grita regañandolo.

- lo ves estos niños de hoy estan muy corrompidos

- jaja oye son las 5 debemos reunirnos con Kiryu

- si pero primero me acompañaras a decirles a jack y crow todo esta bien

- ok andando

- hay mi princesa – la abraza antes de salir

- tu reina – le corrige Aki sonriendo

- jeje claro y yo soy tu rey

- como digas.

…

Kiryu y carly se preparaban para salir hacia el bosque.

- te llevo cargada – dice Kiryu levantadonla de su cintura.

- Kiryu! Bajame! – dice ella riendo

- no quiero me gusta esta vista – dice de modo que se sobre entienda

- jaja que atrevido ya bajame!

- jeje – la baja e inmediatamente le roba un beso, carly se sonoja sorprendida ya que Kiryu nunca la habia besado.

- y esto porque?- pregunta carly igual de sonrojada

- que? No puedo hacerlo

- eh es que

- te sientes mal carly te recuerdo que ahora estas libre de jack, ademas él beso a tu enemiga.

- si tienes razon

- vamos ya debemos esperar por Aki, yusei y bruno buen él debe estar allá

- si Kiryu, y no me dejes sola

- no lo haré – le da un beso en la mejilla – no permitiré que sayer ponga un dedo sobre ti

- gracias!

- a la lucha!

..

* * *

**aki-nee.19: ejem aki..**

**Aki: me haces ver tan.. aah! te odio!**

**aki-nee.19: jeje bueno que más da y eso que le baje de tono **

**yusei: osea que habia más**

**aki-nee.19: sip!.. hasta prontoo! que las cosas se van a poner buenas... eso creo.. en fin **


	30. EL DIA EN QUE LA BATALLA INICIA 2

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

**EL DIA EN QUELA BATALLA INICIA**

..

Yusei llamó a sus amigos para que fueran al taller una vez más, tuvo que convencerlos pues estaban muy enojados y disgustados.

- que sucede yusei? – pregunta crow fastidiado

- si para que nos llamas! – exige jack molesto

- eh hoy me enfrentaré a un vampiro y quiero que sepan que si no regreso no se preocupen, tambien jack traeré de vuelta a carly

Los dos frunce en ceño y lo ignoran al entretenerse con otras cosas como su celular o sus dedos mismos.

Aki aun no se habia mostrado ante ellos, asi que decidio salir al ver que no estaba resultando

- crow, jack – dice sus nombres de forma clara y aplaciblemente

los dos la ven y se quedan palidos como ver un fantasma, ademas de que antes no le creian a yusei cuando el se los dijo ahora la prueba de que Aki vivia estaba frente a ellos.

Ella sonrie siendo amable.

Jack y crow se ven entre sí

- Aki! – crow exclama regresando de su sorpresa, la abraza inmediatamente yusei lo quita.

- si ya no me paso – dice crow riendo al igual que Aki

Jack tenia su orgullo y solose limitó a saludarla pero de forma muy fria. Hola es lo unico que le dice.

- jack! como puedes saludarla así de simple! - crow

- jum si no fuera por su amiguito vampiro… - jack

- disculpa jack – dice Aki sin dejarlo terminar de hablar – no creo que debas culpar a kiryu, si no hubieras tratado mal a carly tal vez no seria un vampiro pero sabes kiryu me dijo que carly podría ser la misma de antes

- ah si ahora es mi culpa! Y como podria volver a ser la misma? – jack

- eh no me lo dijo - aki

- solo nos dijo eso para que no te preocuparas - yusei

- me vale lo que diga ese tipo! – se cruza de brazos

- jum es un grosero, a quien se enfrentaran? – crow

- a sayer - yusei

- y que hizo ese? - crow

- por su culpa Aki es un vampiro – yusei

- se encargo tambien de eliminar a mis amigos vampiros y fieles - aki.

- él fue quien acabo con Alex! Por su culpa no tengo a mi amiga - crow

- si fue él y otra cosa tambien tiene a Sherry - aki

- ah! Oigan puede ayudarles en esto, no quiero peder más amigas – crow

- no crow no creo que puedas contra sus fuerzas – yusei

- claro si soy un humano - crow

- no te ofendas pero es que necesitas poderes para luchar contra un vampiro. - aki

- si si – mueve su mano

- bueno es hora de irnos

- suerte en su batalla! – crow

- si gracias! Y jack no te preocupes – Aki

- quien dijo que lo estoy – dice con ceño fruncido y los ve partir con la mirada si preocupada

- lo ves estas preocupado, te propongo que los sigamos – crow

- estas loco! – jack

…

A la entrada del bosque Kiryu y carly esperaban, bruno tambien pero estaba muy impaciente

- el campo de fuerza ya no está puedo entrar! – dice bruno buscando una excusa para ir solo a la mansión

- cálmate bruno esperemos – Kiryu

- no puedo! Sherry está allá dentro y tal vez en peligro! – dice desesperado

- lo sabemos – dice Kiryu calmado

- no! No me comprenden! - grita bruno, lucia mas desesperado que otras veces y eso que siempre estaba tranquilo.

- si lo comprendo! Si carly estuviera allí dentro también estaría igual que tú o peor! - grita enfadado por lo impaciente que se estaba colocando bruno.

- que lindo Kiryu! – dice carly ilusionada

- si de verdad – le dice con una sonrisa ya más calmado

- lo siento le dicen a Aki-sama, pero no puedo esperar más! – bruno se adentra hacia el bosque para ir a la mansión.

A los pocos minutos después yusei y Aki aparecen y entran al bosque. Cuando estaban cerca de la mansión lo suficiente para ver alrededor. Deciden separarse

Aki y carly deben ir a rescatar a Sherry y a los otros vampiros.

Kiryu y yusei van en busca de sayer para enfrentarlo pero no imaginaban lo que les esperaba.

En cuanto al dúo de chicas, van al patio trasero carly encuentra un papel en la puerta de atrás.

- la batalla es en el subterráneo – lee carly

- que? Subterráneo debajo de la mansión! – Aki

- porque allá? – carly

- para protegerse de los rayos del sol, nosotros los vampiros rendimos más en la oscuridad – Aki

- hum

- pero… si es el subterráneo entonces Kiryu y yusei van hacia una trampa! – Aki

- que? Hay no! – carly

- oh no… carly debemos advertirles - Aki

Una trampa, el subterráneo es el lugar de sayer lleno de trampas y otras cosas seguro hay tenia a los prisioneros que servían de carnada. Ahora las cosas se estaban a manos de sayer, quien controlaba la situación.

* * *

**aki-nee.19: estuvo corto eh?.. bueno no tengo inspiracion espero que durante esta semana pueda escribir... **

**bye! bye!**


	31. EL SUBTERRANEO

**konichiwa!.. si hola.. que bien que durante esta semana tuve algo de inspiracion lastima que no escribi mucho :P.. asi que dejaré de actualizar cada semana ahora lo hare cuando pueda.. nos leemos al final!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

_"Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai noiron_

_na watashi misete ageru dakaraMotto_

_* Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi woanata ni todoketai_

_youke totte ne * my sweet heart"_

**(la cancion no tiene nada que ver con este capitulo, solo que la estoy escuchando :) y me gusta jeje"**

* * *

**EL SUBTERRANEO**

- que buena idea seguirlos – dice crow que estaba con jack a un lado de la mansion

- que hacemos aquí, que prentes – dice jack

- pues ir a salvar a sherry, así querrá salir más conmigo

- hum lo dudo, aunque la salves

- jum anda no quisieras vengarte de ese vampiro

- si que buena idea quisiera partirle la..

- no hables más y entremos

...

En cuanto a Kiryu y yusei ellos bajaron al sotano

- debmos tener cuidado esta es una entrada secreta al subterraneo – Kiryu

- subterraneo?

Consiste en una serie de laberintos que llegan hasta una sala principal, en cada camino estan los cuartos para prisioneros, en los otros cuartos vacios y algunos con trampas.

El subterraneo era más grande que la mansion y en forma circular, en el centro quedaba la sala principal allí sayer controlaba todas las rutas que daban a este que eran 4 caminos

Ellos escojen la primera puerta para entrar al laberinto.

...

Mientras aun fuera del sotano Aki buscaba las llaves en la oficina de sayer

- rapido rapido – murmura mientras desordenaba todo

- tal vez él las tenga no crees?- carly

- no, es que hay algo que me dice que él no las tiene, presiento que las tengo cerca

- hum y si las tienes tú, digo tal vez te las dio antes de que volvieras a la normalidad

- si tal vez rapido vallamos a mi cuarto!

. bien!

Ambas salen corriendo en busca de las llaves

...

Con yusei y Kiryu

- debemos ser precavidos – Kiryu

- Este laberinto es tan complicado? Siento que ya pasamos por aquí

- rayos! lo siento yusei pero no conozco muy bien este lugar

- ah!

- bueno bruno es quien tiene conocimiento de esto

- y bruno? porque no nos esperó

- estaba tan impaciente por salvar a Sherry

- hum ya veo y ahora que hacemos

- podriamos – kiryu saca un hilo de su ropa y lo ata a un candelabro

- buena idea

- ahora si, andando

Comienzan su recorrido por los curvosos y pesados muros, el techo era muy bajo y en forma de boveda solo habian velas iluminando ese oscuro lugar.

Tal vez su idea era muy buena para así no perderse pero esta misma los llevaria a una trampa.

Unos sujetos, con capas negras y apariencia extraña desatan el hilo y le siguen, resultando que eran sirvientes de sayer y él los cotrolaba.

...

Con crow y jack

Entran a la mansion

- esto se vé muy solo – dice crow caminando y viendo alrededor

- si, este lugar tiene un estilo gotico, exploremos un poco

- ok!

Se dividen Jack busca en la parte alta y crow se queda en la plana inferior

...

Con Aki y Carly

- si! – exclama Aki

- te lo dije – carly

Aki encuentra las llaves en un cajon y salen rapido, no se dan cuenta de jack ya que él estaba del otro lado y en otra habitación.

Bajan las escaleras y se de paso entran al sotano que quedaba debajo y al lado de las escaleras

Entran y tambien deben escoger una de las 4 entradas

- por donde Aki?

- no lo sé o tal vez no recuerdo

- entraremos por la uno se que Kiryu va por allí

- esta bien confio en ti amiga – sonrie y abre la puerta, las dos siguen su camino.

Crow las habia visto entrar al sotano pero no fue capaz de llamarlas por temer a que los descubrieran. Se acerca a la puerta y jack baja

- no hay nada arriba – dice jack bajando

- shii – le calla crow – jack creo que sé donde estan.

- ah si? Por esa puerta

- si las ví entrar a Aki y a carly

- solo a ellas?

- si

- y si es una trampa

- no lo creo – abre la puerta y entra, jack le sigue aunque no estaba muy seguro de seguir con esto.

...

Con Kiryu y yusei

Mientras caminanban y soltaban hilo, los sujetos le seguuian sigilosamente

Llega a una puerta al final del camino

- esta puede ser

- no tal vez sea solo un paso a otro camino

Abren la puerta y efectivamente lo era, se encuentran con dos entradas más una de cada lado de cuarto el cual tenia forma circular.

- diablos por donde!

- hum

- por esta – dice uno de los sujetos que los seguían, este tenia sus ojos blancos muy distanciados brillantes algo escalofriantes, ademas eran sumamente palidos.

- quien eres tu! – dice Kiryu al verlo

- no me conocen solo soy un sirviente del amo sayer

- jum no es un vampiro sayer lo convirtió en una bestia, lo más inferior que un vampiro – Kiryu

- silencio! – aparecen más como ellos y armados con espadas

- rayos!

Yusei y Kiryu sacan sus espadas en posición de batalla, retroceden lentamente al ver que los sujetos tambien se acercaban acorralandolos

- y ahora? - yusei

- son como 20 de ellos cres que podamos? – Kiryu

Yusei traga saliva – eh hum

- si tuvieramos a los vampiros guerreros

…...

Jack y crow tomaron la puerta numero 3, antes de entrar jack se pone en posición de lider y escoge la numero 4

- jack! no discutas más la 3!

- no! La 4!

- aarg! Vete por allá y yo por esta ok!

- jum veamos quien encuentra algo primero

- si si

- entran a sus respectivos caminos

...

De vuelta con yusei y Kiryu los dos esperaban el ataque

- yusei! Kiryu!– grita aki entrando con carly tan rapido que no se habia precatado de los sujetos que los tenian acorralados.

- ah? Jum – aki saca su espada

- ten cuidado aki – le dice yusei

- no sabes lo fuerte que puedo ser – sonrie aki

- y yo yo que hago? – pregunta carly temblando

Kiryu resopla – imagina una espada y aparecerá asi podras combatirlos

- ok! – imagina y aparece una espada en el suelo más no en sus manos

- hum buen primer intento – Kiryu

Cuando yusei y Kiryu iban a ponerse en guardia para atacar un pasadizo se abre detras de ellos. Los bestias los empujan

no! yusei! – grita aki atacandolos

- se desvanecen! – dice carly al ver que cada golpe que recibian los sujetos, ellos desaparecian en una rafaga de humo sin dejar rastro.

Yusei y Kiryu caen al suelo y los muros se cierran

- aah! – carly y aki atacan rapido acabando con todos, luego corren hacia el muro y golpean

- estan hay! – grita aki pegando su odio al muro, pero no escucha nada.

- aki! Donde estan! – chillaba carly

- no te preocupes se que ellos podrán salir de esto – aki

Después de haber caido los dos estaban atrapados dentro de un pequeño espacio tenia forma de rectangulo como de2 metrosde alto, y 6 de area. Era muy estrecho

- Kiryu que es este lugar?

- no tengo idea

Empujan los muros pero no se movian siquiera

De pronto por el suelo comienza a salir agua era muy oscura y sucia

- maldición! Debemos salir de aqui! – Kiryu golpea los muros buscando algun punto devil

- ya se! – yusei saca su espada golpeando el muro para hacer un hueco.

Mientras el nivel del aua aumenta hasta sus rodillas.

...

En el camino numero 3 es decir con Crow, este iba por una ruta muy estrecha, muy pesada y oscuro.

- que rayos cada vez se reduce más – dice hasta que encuentra una puerta al raz del suelo y el techo

Crow abre la puerta y halla un nuevo camino esta vez más ancho, tenia muchos candelabros oxidados. Él camina hasta el final girando a la derecha donde había otra puerta.

- que cuantas puertas hay! – crow abre y ve más puertas a cada lado y al final una puerta mas grande

- esto es una broma eh? -.-' – dice fastidiado

…...

Al otro lado de esa gran puerta estaba bruno quien era atacado por murciélagos

- estos son controlados por sayer! – los espanta y abre la puerta encontrandose en la misma sala que crow

- quien eres – dicen al mismo tiempo y viendose muy extraños.

- maldicion1! – yusei seguia golpeando el muro, Kiryu comenzó a ayudarle, el agua ya iba por sus espaldas.

- vamos! – Kiryu golpea y un bloque se mueve un poco.

- el bloque se está aflojando! – yusei lo empuja con fuerza y cae hacia el otro lado… no veian nada del otro lado puesto que estaba muy oscuro.

- eso sigamos! – golpeaban más y empujan se caen dos bloques más, y el agua se desborda por estos

- fius! – dicen aliviados y siguen quitando más bloques.

Con aki y carly

- ah aki! Que hacemos! – gritaba carly

- calmate carly ellos deben estar bien, ahora vallamos a liberar a los vampiros – aki

Las dos toman una de esas puertas la que estaba al lado izquierdo y van corriendo

De pronto caen en un hueco, una trampa más, una reja lo cubre para evitar que pudieran salir

- noo! – grita carly espantada

…...

Bruno amenaza a Crow con su espada

- quien eres? – le pregunta Bruno muy serio

- oye ya calma baja eso – dice crow moviendo las manos

- eres un aliado de sayer! – bruno

- de que hablas

- jum preparate! – bruno

- oye!

Bruno corta el aire con su espada, crow se mueve asustado cayendo de rodillas casi suplicando

- espera! Vine por Sherry!

- eso da más razon para matarte! – bruno

- que? Oye espera soy… su amigo.. de yusei.. de aki!

- aki-sama? – bruno

-e h? si

- en serio – baja la guardia. Crow suspira de alivio

- si vine aqui con jack otro amigo, él vino a buscar a carly y yo a Sherry pero nos separamos – crow

- eh? Que puerta tomaron

- si yo tome la puerta 3 y él la puerta 4

- que! La 4!

- eh si que pasa con eso?- crow

- pues la 1 está llena de trampas y es la principal , la 2 es segura pero no llega a ningun lado, la tres es donde estan los prisioneros y la 4 conduce a la oscuridad y la peridda de la consiencia.

-que?

- si tu amigo está susceptible a ser controlado por sayer

- no puede ser y que lo busco por la 4?

- no él ya debe estar aliado con sayer puede estar en cualquier lugar de este laberinto subterraneo.

Yusei y Kiryu salieron del pequeño cuarto, encontrandose ahora con otra habitación muy oscura y llena de agua, no escuchaban no más el ruido de los grillos y las ranas

- que horror – Kiryu

- está tan oscuro, busquemos una salida

- bien – Kiryu..

…...

- ayuda! Ayuda! – grita carly

- carly no grites que podias llamar a las personas equivocadas – aki

- carly!

- Que? Y esa voz? – aki

- es jack – carly

- jack? Que hace aqui? Puede ser una trampa

Jack se asoma al hueco con una gran sonrisa… - las sacaré de alli – dice mientras quitaba la reja. Carly y aki se miran entre sí muy asustadas..

Que hacia jack aqui? Y como pudo quitar la reja… pensaban amabas

Las cosas se estaban colocando muy extrañas, las trampas, los bestias, sayer estaba controlandolos como un juego de video…

* * *

**aki-nee.19: jeje que locura el siguiente capitulo SUBTERRANEO 2.. un adelanto? **

**aki: si por favor**

**Aki-nee.19: aqui va..**

**Avances**

**- tu no eres jack, quien eres?**

**- andando!**

**- sueltanos! espera!**

**- ahora con el amo Sayer...**

**- no! **

**...**

**aki: oh! jack es malo**

**aki-nee.19: está siendo controlado no? como todo en ese laberinto.. que pasara con crow y bruno? con yusei y kiryu? y que les pasara a carly y a aki?- hasta el proximo capitulo! espero que sea pronto.. XD**

**bye! bye!**


	32. EL SUBTERRANEO 2

**aki-nee.19: me demoré!**

**Aki: y osas por preguntar! como cres dos semanas **

**aki-nee.19: es mi nuevo record jeje bueno pido disculpas por no actualizar la primera semana estuve ocupada con una entrega y trabajos, y solo tenia tiempo para escribir, la siguiente semana eh..**

**yusei: viendo anime ¬¬**

**aki-nee.19: hay sii! me vi kore wa zombie desu ka?, baka to test to ****Shōkanjū, inazuma eleven, ao no exorcist y ahorita otra más**

******aki: y por eso no actualizaste!**

******aki-nee.19: no solo eso, escribiendo otros fics que tenia atrasados, ademas no tenia inspiracion y como el horario de clases a cambiado me estoy aconstumbrando y buscando un tiempo para loas historias... **

******yusei: son muchas razones eh? ahora si podemos leer **

******aki-nee.19: claro! **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

**EL SUBTERRANEO 2**

- jack que haces tú aquí? – pregunta carly

- y como nos encontrastes? – pregunta Aki muy sospechosa

- ah fue por casualidad, crow y yo las vimos y las seguimos

- y donde está crow? – Aki

- buscando a Sherry- jack

Aki miraba fijamente a Jack y frunce en ceño

- anda carly – jack le toma su mano muy rapido y bruscamente

- oye jack! – se queja carly que intentaba soltarse pero nada que parecia que perdía su energia

- jack.. dejala **"esto está muy extraño algo me dice que él no es el mismo jack, y si es una trampa?"** – Aki

- Aki.. –la llama carly débilmente mientras bajaba su postura

- carly? – Aki se da cuenta del efecto que le estaba provocando – jack sueltala! – Aki toma a carly de la muñeca y trata de separar la mano de jack de la de ella.

- jajaja – rie fuertemente y al soltar a carly inmediatamente agarra a Aki

- sueltame! – Aki trata de safarse y le estaba resultando porque poco a poco su agarre se hacia devil

- es hora de ir! - jack

- de ir que! Sueltame! – Aki jala con fuerza y se suelta, luego se agacha para observar a carly

- carly! – golpea su cara sin resultado ella lucia muy cansada, nota que sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar y la expresión de alegria que antes tenía habia desaparecido – que le hiciste!

- ella no importa es hora de llevarte con el amo sayer - jack

- ah! No! Tu solo no puedes conmigo! - aki

- pero… - dibuja una sonrisa perversa, por un descuido aparecen más seres controlados por sayer rodeando a Aki y atrapandola de sus brazos y piernas

- llevenla con el amo – dice jack tranquilamente

- jack! despierta! No dejes que te controlen! – dice Aki tratando de safarse pero la tenian bien agarrada

- "**debo usar mis poderes para soltarme"** – cierra los ojos "**vamos vamos vamos**" repite varias veces al notar que sus poderes no hacian efecto

- no puedes tu energia esta siendo absorbida

- hump **"esto no puede estar pasando ahora"** – piensa Aki dejando de luchar.

…..

Crow y Bruno aun buscaban a los prisioneros

- oye sabes en serio donde pueden estar? – le dice crow dudando

- claro que sí! – le responde muy seguro

- ah pero estas tardando… lento – le dice esto ultimo en voz baja

- hum ¬.¬ lento tú – responde Bruno tambien en voz baja

- ya perdon solo digo lo que veo! – crow

- que sabes tú de Sherry? – le pregunta mientras seguían caminando

- que?, bueno es mi amiga desde la secundaria, siempre me ha gustado – dice en tono burlon para fastidiar a Bruno

- que? – frunce en ceño pero sin verlo para que no se diera cuenta

- si, no lo sé parece de mi tipo o tal vez no °.°?¿, a veces es muy fria - crow

- lo sé, pero me gusta su actitud - bruno

- ah entonces tú la convertiste en vampiro solo porque te gusta! – le dice señalándolo a la espalda

- si algun problema? – se gira bruno cruzado de brazos

- si que la alejaste de su vida normal! - crow

Bruno simplemente le vuelve a dar la espalda y siguen caminando, había cierta rivalidad entre ellos.

- ayuda! – escuchan el grito de alguien, algo lejano y parecia un murmullo.

- es la voz de Sherry – dicen al mismo tiempo y a la vez lanzandose unas retadoras miradas.

Ambos corren en direccion de donde provenia la petición de ayuda.

…

- estoy cansado de buscar una salida! – exclama Kiryu dentro de esa habitación grotesca

- encontre una! – dice yusei y empuja el muro

- excelente! – la abren mostrando nuevamente el cuarto circular donde antes estaban

- otra vez aquí? – se queja Kiryu

- mira esa puerta está abierta, seguro Aki y Carly fueron por allí – señala Yusei

- si vallamos – los dos toman el camino y se apuran pues ya habia estado mucho tiempo y nada que encontraban algo.

…

- es bueno volver no Aki? – la voz de sayer se escuchaba fuerte y claroo en toda la habitación a oscuras que no era visible de donde venia la voz

- sayer… - pronuncia Aki recuperando sus energias, ella estaba atrapada en un campo de fuerza con forma de esfera y sobre ella una tenue luz azul claro – muestrate de una vez! Deja de ocultarte! – grita levantandose

- que grosera eres, como fue que te deshacieste de tu sombra – dice sayer muy tranquilo

- que te importa! Sal para enfrentarnos de una buena vez! – le grita Aki

- si gritas, y deja de hacerlo – le responde igual de tranquilo

- yaa! Sal! – grita Aki desesperada, en eso siente como algo roza su mejilla provocandole una pequeña herida – ah! Que fue? – toca su mejilla y su ira aumenta

- esperemos juntos y relajados a tu rey…

…..

Kiryu iba más adelante que yusei, encuentra a carly recostada a la pared y su cabeza abajo casi inconsciente.

- carly! – levanta su cara, ella ahora estaba más palida que antes y sus brazos caian débilmente y sin fuerza.

- carly hablame que paso? Donde está Aki, Aki-sama - ella no le responde.

- hablale a su mente tal vez no pueda hablar – le dice yusei

- si – cierra los ojos "carly, carly"– le llama varias veces hasta que escucha una respuesta

- **"Kiryu, jack no es jack, se llevó a Aki y me quito mi energia"**

- jack! – exclama Kiryu

- que jack? – pregunta yusei

- yusei parece que sus amigos lo siguieron y sayer tomó control de uno de ellos - kiryu

- de jack? y que hay… - yusei

- pues se llevó a Aki seguro con Sayer - kiryu

- jum rayos! y donde puede estar! - yusei

- valla creo que es por ese derecho por este camino, pero primero carly - kiryu

Acerca su mano a su cara ella no puede ni moverse.

- vamos carly tienes que tomar algo de sangre – le dice mientras puyaba su dedo para que saliera algo de sangre. Vuelve a acercar su mano y esta vez carly reacciona con solo su aroma.

…

- si es Sherry! – grita crow y se acercan a una de las jaulas de todas las que hay habian.

- al fin llegan idiotas! No sé que hace crow con bruno aquí pero no importa! Al fin llegan a liberarme! – dice Sherry molesta y casi a llorar.

- que poco agradecida – dicen al unisono

- jum ya saquenme de aquí! – les grita Sherry

- no tengo las llaves – dice bruno encogiendose de hombros

-aaah! No seas tan tranquilo y sacame de aquí! Y tu crow sirve de algo entonces para que estas aquí! – les regaña a ambos

- uf te la imaginas de esposa? – rien ambos

- basta de risas! - sherry

- calmate despertarás a los otros vampiros - bruno

- pero saquenme! - sherry

- -.-´si espera – suspira ambos

…

- ya estas bien carly? – le pregunta Kiryu amablemente

- si algo – le dice regresando su sonrisa

- tenemos que buscar a Aki y a Sayer – dice yusei muy serio y más que decidido

- si vamos, debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa – les dice Kiryu y desvainan sus espadas, caminando al único y ultimo camino que los llevaría a Sayer.

Unos cuantos metros más hasta que llegan al lugar más importante, el centro del subterráneo, el centro del laberinto, la sala principal

- bienvenidos huéspedes se les ofrece algo – dice Sayer levantándose de un esplendido y elegante sofá de cuero, los miraba muy fríamente y con algo de diversión.

Kiryu, yusei y carly se quedan quietos y en defensiva sin apartar la vista de sayer, el cual caminaba de un lado a otro lentamente y con los brazos cruzados

- parece que vinieron por algo .- dice deteniendose y chasquea sus dedos

Al hacerlo las bestias traen una jaula y dentro de esta aparentemente a Aki y a Jack.

- Aki, jack? – murmura yusei

- sacame de aquí! Te acabaré con mis propias manos! – grita Aki sacudiendo la jaula al igual que jack

- Aki calmate! – le dice Kiryu

- ella no es Aki – dice yusei

- eh?

- oh! Muy inteligente como supiste que no lo era – dice sayer

- soy su esencia tengo que saberlo- yusei

- ok hagamos esto más facil jack contra Kiryu y Aki contra carly - dice sayer

- jum porque tendría que ser asi? – Kiryu

- que no te das cuenta, esos dos son dobles y los verdaderos están digamos bajo hipnosis - sayer

- juega sucio eh?- yusei

- y donde estan los verdaderos! – Kiryu

- dormidos – señala al otro lado de la habitación donde estaban jack y Aki dormidos y encerrados en un campo de fuerza – creen que estan despiertos y sus dobles son la representación de su supuesto sueño.

La jaula se abre, de inmediato Aki va hacia carly para atacarla con un cuchillo muy filoso

- carle ten cuidado! – le dice Kiryu

- si! – responde mientras esquivaba los ataques de Aki.

Kiryu se defendia con su espada de los rapidos ataques de Jack, estaban más que decididos a matar.

En cuanto a yusei los veia y se mantenia pendiente de cualquier movimiento.

- a enfrentarnos no? – le dice sayer quien se coloca una capa hasta los pies solo para presumir, sostiene una espada

- bien – dice yusei y antes de actuar recuerda algo importante.

**/flash back/**

Estaba entrenando con la espada, cuando bruno le da un frasquito que contenia una sangre muy roja y brillante.

- esto para que? – pregunta yusei viendo l frasquito

- antes de matarlo debes untar esto en la punta de la espada

- y que tiene esto de especial? - yusei

- es pura, es ancestral, es real lo veras cuando lo mates, esta es la forma de derrotar a sayer y estaba escrito en el papel - bruno

- ok y…

- pero él no debe saber que lo sabes si no todo se echará a perder - bruno

- diablos como le haré entonces -yusei

**/fin flashbacks/**

- bueno lo estuve pensando y ya se como hacer esto" – piensa para si mismo y arroja la espada al suelo

- yusei! que haces! – exclama Kiryu aun luchando

- vamos sayer sin armas, así sera más divertido ver cada golpe que te de por todas las veces que trataste mal a Aki

- jum – se encoge de hombros– no sabes cuanto mal le hice – sonrie y arroja la espada tambien – resultaste ser un idiota no podrás vencerme sin armas

- yusei, él tiene razon! Que piensas! – dice Kiryu empujando al doble cual al caer al suelo despierta de su sueño y el doble desaparece.

- ganee! – grita y corre a ayudar a carly que estaba ciertamente muy cansada

..

En un momento de descuido y poco predecidle Sayer empuja a Yusei con una rafaga de viento y fuego impactando este a la pared.

- ! – cae al suelo yusei para luego reponerse

- no dijiste nada sobre los poderes – rie como si nada

Yusei frunce en ceño y cierra los ojos –"**vamos solo**…"

Los muros comienzan a moverse al igual que el suelo

- los paredes, yusei esta usando sus poderes – dice Kiryu

- deja de hacer rimas y ayudame! – grita carly sosteniendo las manos del doble de Aki las cuales las tenia sobre ella empuñando el cuchillo y dirigiendose a su corazon

..

- y con eso que logras – dice sayer frunciendo las cejas al ver que yusei solo le sonreia triunfante.

De repente bajo sus pies se hacen unas grietras deformando el suelo

- que! – sayer mira hacia abajo y se hace un hueco debajo de él haciendole perder el equilibrio, pero el muy rapido se sostiene y se aleja de alí.

Yusei le golpea fuertemente en la cara al tomarlo desprevenido, luego jala su capa y le da un rodillazo en el estomago.

- Gump ah! – se queja sayer mientras toce sangre y se arrodilla, para no terminar Yusei le toma la cabeza bajandola hasta el suelo y presionándola

- ah! Sueltame! – sayer con una mano crea nuevamente una rafaga pero pequeña solo para alejar a yusei, se levanta rapidamente

- bien mi turno! – grita molesto y vuelve a empujarlo con la rafaga de fuego y viento pero esta vez yusei se sostiene con sus pies evitando ser arrastrado.

En eso salta y aparece detrás de sayer y con su brazo le aprisiona por el cuello.

-aahp ahm! – se quejaba sayer por falta de aire

- entonces...

…..

.

Liberaron a Sherry y a los otros vampiros

- atención nuestro enemigo no es cualquiera, buenono es muy fuerte ni muy devil, la verdad es que… eh entre…

mientras bruno seguia buscando las palabras para explicar los vampiros esperaban impacientes.

- ya bruno ve al punto! – le regaña Sherry con una venita en su frente

- oh si! Bueno sayer planea derrotar a yliaster y acabar con todos los vampiros ahora mismo nuestra reina y otros guerreros de elite estan combatiendo pero hay más seres raros que son controlados por él y haran lo que sea para protegerlo por lo que nosotros

- ya para de hablar bruno! ya entendieron – le dice Sherry señalando a los vampiros y algunos estaban dormidos

- jajaja si que sabes aburrir gente bruno – crow

- jum vamos todos rapido si! – bruno

…

…

- entonces sayer que vas hacer?¡ - le dice yusei aun sosteniendolo, sayer trataba de quitar el brazo de su cuello.

Mientras Kiryu y carly habian vencido al doble de Aki.

Tanto el verdadero Jack y la verdadera Aki habian despertado pero no podian salir del campo de fuerza que a la vez absorbia la energia de Aki.

- Aki-sama porque no sale? – pregunta carly

- no puedo necesito energias – Aki

- eh.. como rayos llegue aquí?¡ - pregunta jack perdido y desorientado.

- bueno jack después te explicamos – le dice Aki

- jum quiero salir de aquí- jack

- para eso Aki necesita energia

- espera es yusei? contra sayer? – dice Aki al ver a lo lejos

- si le lleva la ventaja yusei – Kiryu

…

- suéltame! – gruñe sayer mostrando sus colmillos y muy furioso

- libera a Aki y a Jack primero

- juum estaa bien!

El campo de fuerza desaparece y yusei suelta a sayer

Aki corre al lado de yusei – donce está tu espada?

- silencio – le murmura

- jajaja que linda pareja eh? – se burla sayer

- ahora estas perdido saye somo más – dice Kiryu

- ja eso creen?- sayer

De repente en toda la habitación aparecen los seres blancos controlados por sayer, los bestias

* * *

**aki-nee.19: **

**"Big bang big bang we're back again one more time say  
No way no way neomu swipge tto nami dwae  
Big bang big bang don't stop let's play  
Ok ok go go go" big bang!**

**aki: y otra vez cantando -.-°**

**aki-nee.19: no me juzgues amo ese grupo! 3 *.***

**yusei: y ahora? que pasa con la historia?**

**aki-nee.19: ya esta acabando solo tres capitulos más o no sé pero está terminando... **

**Aki: y la continuacion de la de ninjas?**

**aki-nee.19: no me ataques aki! ya la estoy pensando y escribiré el primer capitulo**

**aki: ok ok... **

**aki-nee.19: bueno adiositoo! **


	33. capitulo 33

**aki-nee.19: hello! you said hello!.. jeje bueno el siguiente capitulo ya al fin todo termina es corto, ademas no quiero demorar actualizando .. nos leemos al final**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

ahora estaban atrapados rodeados de numerosos seres misteriosos que protegian a sayer...

- humm hay muchos! – chillaba carly

- esto no se va a acabar por ahora – dice sayer escapando

- no huiras! – yusei toma su espada para seguirle pero una barrera de estos seres le impiden seguir

- jajajaja espero que sobrevivan – dice sayer bastante alejado

- mierda solo somos 4 – Kiryu

- y yo que? - jack

- tu no cuentas - kiryu

- te haré callar! – jack

- basta! No es momento de pelear entre sí tenemos que exterminar a estos seres –dice Aki en voz de mando

- con nuestra ayuda! – exclama bruno saliendo de entre los seres acompañado de los otros vampiros quienes atacaban

- hey! Bruno! crow! Sherry! – girta aki saludandoles

- aki-sama yusei sigana sayer nosotros nos encargaremos de estos tipos – dice bruno

- si gracias, vamos yusei!

-claro!

Ambos van detrás de sayer pero este de alguna forma ya habia salido del subterraneo y ahora estaba en la mansion buscando algo en específico.

- salido anda yusei! – dice Aki corriendo

- si sabes no soy tan rapido como tú – le dice yusei

- jaja

A los pocos minutos logran salir del sotano

-ya es tan tarde? – dice Aki caminando hacia la ventana

- y adonde se meteria ese sayer?

- justo aquí – sayer salta desde las escaleras tomando desprevenida a Aki, se coloca detrás de ella y le toma del cuello con su brazo.

- sueltame….- dice Aki, cuando de repente abre los ojos y de su boca sale una pequeña cantidad de sangre – ah..

- Aki? – yusei la mira y se acerca lentamente

Resulto ser que sayer habia colocado un arma detrás de ella y le disparó silenciosamente en direccion a su corazon. Sayer sonrie y la tira contra el suelo

- ahm am.. – Aki cae al suelo con las manos temblorosas

- a…Aki – yusei se da cuenta de que sayer tenia un arma y que de su espalda salía sangre. Empuña su espada y frunce en ceño.

- huum… yu.. se..i –Aki trataba de levantarse como si su vida estuviera desapareciendo y su energia se perdiera.

…

Debajo en el subterraneo ya habian derrotado a los complices de sayer, pero todos los vampiros empezaban a sentirse mal, tenian sus manos sobre el pecho aforrándose fuertemente a excepcion claro de crow y jack que no eran vampiros.

- diablos… no! – exclama Kiryu con una mano en su corazón

- que les ocurre? -. Pregunta crow

- Aki-sama es Aki – dice bruno tambien soportando el dolor

- vamos afuera rápido!

Los vampiros corren en busca de la salida y siguiendo su instinto.

…..

- eres un desgraciado! – yusei se enfurece y golpea a sayer, le quita el arma con el cual le habia disparado a Aki.

- jajajaja ahora si jamas la volveras a ver! – le grita sayer quien a su vez evitaba ser ahocardo por yusei – quita tus manos no hay nada que puedas hacer!

- si la hay! Te mataré! – ejerce presion contra el suelo donde lo deja aprisionado

- jaja no sabes como matarme – le dice sayer muy calmado creia que yusei no lo sabía pero se equivoco.

Ya estaba clavada la espada sobre su pecho, yusei había untado la sangre del frasquito cuando estaban en busca de él.

- aaah! Noo! – grita y lentamente es consumido convirtiendose en solo cenizas.

- Aki-sama! – aparecen los vampiros y corren hacia ella

Kiryu se agacha levantándola

- me duele…duele… - murmura colocándose su mano en su pecho y casi delirando

- no! Aki-sama! – lloraban los vampiros

- le disparó con una bala de plata – dice bruno tocando su herida e intentando sanarla

- Aki! Aki! – yusei se acerca y la sostiene en sus brazos acariciando su rostro que cada vez lucia muy pálido.

- no otra vez! No! – gritaba yusei al verla como la había visto hace años, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y sus labios temblaban, no dejaba de acariciar su rostro

- Aki…

- hum yusei.. – sonríe en medio de su dolor, algo aliviante y tranquilizador

-no te vallas otra vez – susurra con voz cortante y sin aliento

- yusei – bruno toca su hombro – la sangre del frasquito

Yusei saca el frasquito rápido y lo abre – Aki bebe – lo acerca a su boca y deja caer una gota.

Aki comienza a tomar débilmente cuando lo acaba todo parecía que su energía regresara.

- ya estas bien – pregunta sosteniendo sus manos fuertemente

- ahora yusei debes pasarle todos tus poderes al hacerlo los de carly y Sherry también y dejaran de ser vampiros – bruno

Yusei asiente y mira a Aki

- estas seguro que no quieres seguir siendo un vampiro? – le pregunta Aki.

- si para que vivas tengo que darte mis poderes esta bien – le dice yusei con una sonrisa y besa su frente.

La energía y toda habilidad de vampiro que poseían carly, Sherry y yusei se pasaron a Aki siendo la suma reina no tenia porque desaparecer y nadie quería que así fuera.

- gracias – Aki despierta sana y sin ninguna herida

- esto es…es increíble – yusei la abraza fuerte al igual que ella conservando aun su sonrisa.

- ya todo acabó...

continua...

* * *

**aki-nee.19: casi hago que muera aki otra vez jajajajaja**

**aki: eso te da graciaa!... jum no se porque insistes en matarme **

**aki-nee.19: hum sera para que dejes el camino libre a muchas seguidoras de yusei jejeje**

**Yusei: bueno al fin acabó esto?**

**aki-nee.19: pues si pero tengo que escribir otros capitulos para ver que final le dejo a cada personaje... como terminaran? se volveran a ver? se alejaran los vampiros de los humanos? y otros etc etc.**

**hastaaaaaa prontoo... -.- eso espero ':)**


	34. capitulo 34

**aki-nee.19: lo logreee! logreeeeeeeeeeee ! aaaaaaah!**

**aki, yusei, crow, jack: O.o?...**

**aki-nee.19: no me vean asi! par de idiotas... **

**aki: bueno que lograstes?**

**aki-nee.19: este capitulo :P... ahora a leer! **

_"Because you naughty, naughty, Hey! Mr Simple_

_Because you naughty, naughty, Suju kanda!"_

_mr simple... super Junior**...(los amoo...n.n)**_

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

Y todo volvió casi a la normalidad, después de lo sucedido en la mansión cada uno regreso a su hogar cansados y esperando que el día siguiente fuese más tranquilo con respecto a sus dudas.

Jack no pudo dirigirle la palabra a carly no sabía que decirle así que mejor habló con aki para que le colaborara un poco.

Esa tarde después de que tomara una larga siesta recibió una visita

Tocan a su puerta y se encuentra con carly

-Eh carly tu

- hay jack! – se lanza sobre el abrazandolo por el cuello

- eh carly

- jum necesitamos hablar – le dice ya mas seria

- claro – se sientan

- jack lo siento por unirme a..

- espera – le interrumpe – yo lo siento no te crei me burle de ti y hasta te hice sentir muy mal y me merecía eso que te furas con ese vampiro para asi darme cuenta de que te necesitaba

- hum que tiernos jack

- eh eh si ya – se cruza de brazos sonrojado

- jeje yo realmente estaba enojada y tenia un encanto con kiryu ya que me sentía sola

- lo sè por eso quiero que seas feliz con quien quieras quedarte

-huu que cosas lindas estas diciendo jack!

- eh eh basta carly

- jajaja me quedarè con kiryu

- ah?

- es broma yo te amo a ti!

- estas diciendo redundancias pero también te amo

- jeje solo quiero que me prometas que confiaras en mì

- lo harè

- promételo

- si

- hasta si te digo que vi un duende

- no te pases eh.. bien

- ajjaja anda ¡ salgamos un rato! – lo jala del brazo

- aha si! Espera tengo que – no lo deja terminar y se van

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad específicamente en la puerta de sherry

-No! No! Shu! – echaba a unos admiradores que se habían ganado estando con los vampiros encerrada , estos obviamente estaban cubiertos de pie a cabeza para protegerse del sol

- largo! Largo! – grita molesta

- hey sherry! – crow aparece entre todos apartándolos

- que?

- que es toda esta gente?

- eh pues los vampiros que estuvieron encerrados conmigo

- jajaja y que hacen aquí

- que no ves! Mandándome flores y pidiéndome el cuadre

- ah deberías escoger a alguno

- jamás! Nunca volveré a estar cerca de un vampiro todos son unos torpes!

- ajja te sugiero que te apures no podemos llegar tarde

- si anda a correr!

Crow y sherry escapan de los vampiros hasta que se pierden de vista

-Bien sherry preparada para hoy

- por supuesto ya me las pagaras ese idiota! – empuña su mano

..

Y en la mansión kiryu y bruno caminaban por los pasillos hasta la sala de comunicación

-Bueno parece que aki ya se encargò de todo – dice kiryu

- si ella se comunicò con yliaster y es aclaró todo lo sucedido hasta les pidió un favor

- ah si cual? – kiryu

- después lo sabrás ahora vallamos al comedor

- somo solo dos – dice kiryu sentándose

- si pero el ecuerdo de nuestros compañeros estarán por siempre

- eh – bruno le señala detrás de èl, kiryu se da vuelta y abre los ojos de impresión

- son…

- si.. –eran tres enormes retratos de misty, ryu y alex cada uno sonrientes y antes de que fueran vampiros

- como los conseguiste – se levanta y camina hacia ellos

- soy bruno el vampiro enviado real tengo oda información sobre ellos y quise que su recuerdo quedara en esta sala

- donde nos reuníamos – toca las fotos y se detiene viendo a misty – gracias – dice y suspira

- aunque misty nunca quiso formar un equipo con nosotros solo trataba contigo, aunque ryuu era un falso y alex una traidora supieron como ganarse mi aceptación

-si y también aunque tu seas el mas raro – dice kiryu sonriendo

- y tu él mas creido – dice riendo sarcásticamente – me adelantaré

-si nos vemos "misty finalmente pude lograr lo que quería, por siempre serás la única chica de mis sueños" – se queda un rato mas viendo la foto.

…

-aki! Aki! – grita Rua

-si? – ella lo mira sonriente. Ahora mismo estaban en el departamento preparándose para salir, en realidad estaban jugando parques y aun no estaban listos

-oigan! –yusei les llama saliendo de su cuarto

-hay que yusei – dice ruka con fastidio

-aun no están listos?

-eh ya vamos – rua y ruka se van corriendo a arreglarse

-jum yo quiero seguir jugando – dice aki

-hum has estado jugando toda la tarde

-y tu durmiendo

-hum pues soy humano, me cansó más rápido que tú además… yo ya estoy listo

- eh cierto! Iré a ver a mis padres! Ya me apuro! – se va a arreglar también

-todos rápido! – grita yusei sentándose

-te esperas yusei! – gritan los 3

Al salir yusei les pidió a rua y ruka que se vallan primero mientras ellos iban a casa de los padres de aki.

Ahora estaban frente a la puerta

-lista – le pregunta yusei sosteniendo su mano

-eh si – aprieta fuerte – aunque ellos deberían estarlo más que yo

-ya los preparé para tu visita – toca la puerta y al abrirla hideo queda boquiabierto

-ah ah – tartamudea aki al verlo no sabia que decirle. Luego setsuko se asoma

-a..aki! – exclaman ambos y corren a abrazarla tanto asi que empujan a yusei un poco

-hum la traigo y asi me agradecen – dice entre murmuros yusei

-mama! Papa! Los extrañe muchísimo

-y nosotros ati – no la dejan de abrazar y compartían lagrimas de alegría, entran casi ignorando a yusei

-ah disculpa yusei pasa – dice hideo al darse cuenta

-bien "me siento feliz de que se vuelva a encontrar con sus padres"…

Se ponen comodos y asumen la realidad de Aki.

- estoy tan feliz! Mi hija! No importa si eres vampiro – dice su madre

-yo igual – responde hideo

-porque hasta ahora nos visitas-pregunta setsuko

-tuvimos que arreglar unos asuntos de vampiro primero – responde yusei

-ah y aki que volveras con nosotros? – le pregunta su madre esperanzada.

-no puedo hacerlo eh tengo un deber muy grande que atender – responde ella bajando su cabeza – pero los visitaré! – dice con mas animo

-bueno lo importante es que te volvemos a ver

Luego de visitar a sus padres regresan caminando

-aki cual es ese deber? – le pregunta yusei

-eh ser la reina de los vampiros yusei – le dice con una sonrisa

-hum entonces – desvia su vista al suelo mientras seguía caminando – no viviras como antes

-no ya yo estoy muerta no tengo un deber en el mundo de los humanos

-para mi no estas muerta – se detiene viéndola directamente – porque te veo, aun te siento y aun puedo disfrutar de tu compañía

-si… - suspira a ki – soy un muerto viviente, un vampiro que quiere tu sangre – dice riendo

-hum pues asi sea – rie yusei y siguen caminando

..

La noche llego y estaban todos reunidos en el taller mientras asaban algo de carne y otros emputidos. En eso bruno llega de primero antes que kiryu

-buenas noches – saluda haciendo una reverencia y al levantar su cara sherry le da una cachetada dejando su mejilla roja

- y eso porque? – pregunta sobándose

-por convertirme en uno de los tuyos!

-crei que te había gustado – le dice bruno guiñando su ojo

-noo! – le grita haciendo desilusionar al pobre

Los demás se burlan

-pero... –prosigue sherry más tranquila y dándole una sonrisa – tu si me gustas! – lo abraza sacudiendo su cabello.

-de verdad! – exclaman los otros incrédulos

-e h si no lo ven es precioso! – dice sherry alzando la cara de bruno

-bruno que le echaste – se burla Jack

–yo nada pero parece que mi método de enamorar funcionó

-claroooo – responden sarcásticamente

-no, en realidad fue lo tarado que eres! – le dice sherry golpeando su cabeza

-suerte con tu relación – se compadecen todos

-ah? – bruno los mira y rien

-oh vamos solo soy exisgente – se encoje de hombros sherry.

Luego de unos minutos más tarde llega kiryu –hola a todos! – saluda amablemente a cada uno y se detiene donde Jack para hablarle lejos de los otros– te la regresé, feliz

-huum si

-es una buena chica, divertida, alegre no la desaproveches

- lo sé antes no me importaba pero cuando se fue contigo me di cuenta de que la necesitaba

-seguro aunque fuera fastidiosa – dice en voz baja

-exacto – rien ambos

-chicos! Hola! – slauda aki llegando con yusei

-que tal como les fue con sus padres – pregunta kiryu

-lo entendieron muy bien – dice yusei

-si ahora lamento interrumpir la celebración – menciona aki, captando la atención de todos – tengo que decirles que bruno, kiryu y yo viajaremos

-se iran! -exclama carly

- si pero por un pequeño tiempo tenemos que ir a la orden yliaster y organizar unos asuntos

- no tardaran? – pregunta sherry

-no pero cuando regresemos las cosas serán diferentes para todos, asi que por ahora disfrutemos este rato!

-si! – exclaman rua y ruka corriendo con carly a comer

- y cuando se iran? – pregunta yusei

-dentro de dos días y regresaremos dentro de dos semanas

-mucho tiempo – dice yusei no muy feliz por la idea

-tambien lo es para mí pero te prometo que estaremos juntos – le dice aki sonriéndole

-bien – yusei baja su mirada y se da vuelta cmaninando hacia afuera viendo la ciudad.

-no le gusto eso – dice kiryu a Aki en murmuro – deberias convencerlo más

- si – va hacia él – eh yusei que ocurre?

-nada, solo que cada vez que puedes estar conmigo te vas

-no me iré para siempre

-si, pero se siente como si así fuera, dime aki tu vives para siempre, yo no que pasara cuando muera? Y tu sigas viviendo por siglos

-eh pues es verdad pero no se

-tranquila – suspira y le sonríe – disfrutemos el rato – la abraza regresando con los demás

Se quedan toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente para despedirse temporalmente.

-eres un idiota! Otra vez me dejas! – le regaña sherry a bruno el cual solo resopla

-cielos como me metí contigo – dice entre dientes y viendo a otro lado

-que estas diciendo!

-e h digo cielos como me voy pronto!

-bueno te escuche muy bien

-entonces para que preguntas – rie nervioso

-bruno!

-eh adiós! – se va corriendo dejando a sherry molesta

- hey Jack, carly, crow, sherry ustedes hermanitos de aki, ruka y rua verdad? – habla kiryu despidiéndose de cada uno, Aki también pasa a despedirse mientras lo hacia kiryu se acerca a yusei para hablarle en privado.

- bueno chicos se cuidan y no me olviden – dice aki sonriendo

-oseaa aki son como dos semanas apenas – dice ruka

-jeje de todos modos por si acaso! – abraza a ruka

-hay adioss! Amigaaa! – carly la abraza

-Eh si adiós carly

Kiryu se adelanta

-entonces yusei

-antes de irte aki, te invito a salir mañana por la noche ya que nunca tuvimos una cita formal

- hum claro con gusto

-nos vemos – la baraza y se va

Yusei suspira y sonríe

-hay el amor el amor – se burlan crow y carly

-es una buena forma de despedirse yusei – le dice Jack

- le tendre una sorpresa

- dinos! – exclaman carly y ruka emocionadas

- es una sorpresa ruka, carly ¬¬

- humm yo quería saber – se cruzan ambas de brazos

-lo sabran después o tal vez mañana

* * *

**aki-nee.19: continuan como dos o tres capitulos mas... el proximo capitulo lo mas cursi que he escrito jaja**

**gracias por leer y adiooos! que estoy de apuro... (como siempre..-.-º)**


	35. capitulo 35

**aki-nee.19: se que parece que los tengo olvidado**

**Aki: sii :( no publicas o actualizas!**

**Aki-nee.19: estas triste por eso? **

**Yusei: yo tambien supe que me has remplazado **

**Aki-nee,19: no lo puedo creer! estan tristes me extrañan! aaw! los quieroo! *abrazo***

**Aki: bueno ya dejemos la cursileria habla**

**aki-nee.19: al final, ahora a leer este cap cursi, y con lineas de canciones de mis grupos k-pop favoritos **

**Aki: andas demasiado metida en eso¬¬ con razon nos tienes olvidados**

**Aki-nee.19: ah! ya! ya dejen de quitar tiempooo! y a leer!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, escribo este fic tragico y lleno de romance por amor a la serie y al faithshipping**

* * *

En la majestuosa mansión de los vampiros las cosas iban muchísimo mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Aki destruyo toda pertenencia de cierto vampiro que ni valia la pena mencionar, el solo escuchar su nombre ocasionaba el despertar del odio en los corazones. Tambien quemó todas sus pertenecías incluso redecoro las habitaciones dándoles un toque mas clásico, mas moderno igual conservando ese estilo gotico, una mezcla de estilos.

Se respiraba un ambiente agradable, un viento de paz y tranquilidad, por primera vez se en mucho tiempo se disfrutaba de estar allí sin sentirse agobiado, vigilado o con temor de ser castigado o hasta torturado.

..

Estaba por atardecer y la joven peliroja estaba organizando sus ropas, se acerca a la ventana dando suspiros – al fin todo está en calma –susurra mientras el viento entra por la ventana moviendo su cabello.

En eso tocan a la puerta de su habitación distrayéndola

-quien? – pregunta sin dejar de ver el paisaje

-yo kiryu puedo entrar – dice abriendo la puerta

-si – responde aki mas tranquila de lo que antes podía estar

-y tu que no vas a la cita con yusei – ella reacciona

-cierto! – se da vuelta y corre hacia el baño

-tan distraída – rie kiryu

-gracias por recordarme es que estaba tan adsorbida en la vista – dice ella desde el baño

Kiryu sale para dejarla sola y baja a esperarla – lo tienes bruno – le pregunta

-si, le gustara mucho ahora que no hay más problemas

-cierto.

Aki se viste y usa un vestido de corse muy elegante color verde esmeralda, llevaba unos guantes largos negros y zapatillas; era la primera cita formal tenia que ser perfecta y brillante.

Se miro al espejo y continuo con los detalles lo que era maquillaje, cabello y una que otra joya, todo esto estaba oculto celosamente en la habitación del vampiro despreciable.

Después de muchos minutos Aki finalmente baja

-aki-sama esta muy linda – le dice bruno dándole la mano

-gracias bruno como siempre tan caballero – le sonríe

-aki te tenemos un regalo

- un regalo?

- si – abre un cofre dentro de este una cadena muy preciada por ella, la que sus padres le había regalado y la que ella creía perdida.

-ah – sus ojos brillan de alegría y la saca – gracias chicos ustedes son los mejores! – les abraza a ambos por el cuello

-si pero ya anda que yusei te espera – le dice kiryu

- me espera? – pregunta incrédula puesto que no esperaba que la viniera a buscar.

-si nosotros nos encargamos del transporte – dice bruno y kiryu muy orgullosos

- eh los mejores! – sale de la mansión y ya era de noche, ve un auto enfrente y junto a este yusei esperándola, tenia una camisa negra con chaleco azul marino.

Ake se acerca y lo abraza

-lista – ella asiente y entran en los puestos traseros, incluso tenían su propio conductor personal, tenia que ser la cita perfecta y con la que aki soñaba alguna vez.

-aki estas mas hermosa que nunca

-hum – se sonroja al escucharlo aunque se tenían mucha confianza ese sentimiento, ese enamoramiento seguía vivo.

-tu también te ves guapísimo – le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla .

Aki sonrio y pensó en todo lo que yusei tuvo que soportar por ella

**_"Yo no he hecho nada por ti, soy cruel_**

**_pero hoy canto esta canción para ti_**

**_Esta noche, en tus ojos, tras esa sonrisa_**

**_el dolor causado por protegerme se esta mostrando"_**

-llegamos –dice yusei obviamente realmente estaba nervioso y no era porque era la primera cita elegante sino por algo más, acompaña a aki hasta adentro.

Era un restaurante muy hostentoso y grande habían otras personas allí pero yusei ya había reservadoo una mesa lejos de lo público en la parte trasera del restaurante donde había un área especial para cenas al aire libre, ajardinada y cubiertas naturales.

Había una mesa decorada con rosas y dos sillas especialmente para ellos.

-que hermoso – murmura Aki tomando la mano de yusei para ir a sentarse

-esto es para ti aki – le dice sonriendo lo más agradable

Ordenaron y mientras esperaban la orden hablaron tranquilamente de cosas que no les atormentara o les trajera malos recuerdos.

**_"tu y yo juntos, simplemente se siente tan bien_**

**_nunca palabras de separación, no me importa lo que hagan los demás, te protegeré_**

**_Tu y yo juntos,__no sueltes mis manos_**

**_nunca palabras de despedida,_**

**_para mi tu eres mi mundo."_**

Que suerte la de Aki por tener a alguien así, que la estuvo esperando desde que eran niños onocentes, a la adolescencia cuando se confeso y la perdió cruelmente, fue paciente y comprensible al conocer la verdad de su destino como vampiro, la espero y ahora era el momento de ponerle fin a su espera.

**_"Reunirme contigo, no fue solo un accidente_**

**_A eso se le llama destino..."_**

Trajeron el pedido y comenzaron a comer sin dejar de verse a cada momento

**_"No deje de observar, el modo en como tu y yo,_**

**_Nos reflejamos en los ojos, podríamos brillar"_**

Después de un rato Yusei pide una botella de vino y cada vez lucia más nervioso ya que no dejaba de ver al suelo a cada minuto.

-yusei que te ocurre

-no es nada –le responde viendo a un lado, tenia un plan para relajarse un poco pero Aki empezaba a preocuparse por el

-dime – le dice Aki en susurro, él no le responde.

-aquí tiene – dice el mayordomo colocando dos vasos de vidrio sobre la mesa y abriendo la botella de vino con cuidad, vierte el contenido en cada uno y se aleja.

-yusei eh brindemos – dice Aki con una sonrisa en su rostro

-no – responde inmediatamente, al hacerlo Aki pierde un poco la sonrisa y muerde su labio, algo pasaba y ella no sbaia que era, eso le preocupaba mas el no saber.

-entonces –digui ella pero yusei la interrumpe

-lo siento Aki– dice suspirando – es tanto tiempo que…

Aki se coloca mas tensa al escucharlo decir eso, era como si un suave golpe le advirtiera algo más.

-po..porque –pregunta intentando despreocuparse

-creo que – yusei se levanta de su silla y baja la vista al suelo nuevamente, un suspiro y la mira – no podemos seguir juntos –le dice apartando su mirada

-eh que – dice con poco aliento, sus ojos querían estallar en lagrimas y su corazón latia tan fuerte que quería escapar, incluso sus labios temblaban para evitar llorar parecía que todo sumundo se viniera encima, cubri su cara con las manos sin acceder al llanto era como una pesadilla y quería despertar pronto.

Aki- yusei toma una mano y la caricia con ambas manos, Aki gira a un lado haciendo una getso de enojo.

Yusei sonríe y mete su mano en el bolsillo para sacar un estuche

-Aki te amo, casate conmigo – le dice mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo.

**_"(Voy a estar) Por siempre contigo_**

**_(Voy a) Mostrarte solo mi cara sonriente_**

**_Quiero estar así, aquí y ahora_**

**_(tú y yo)"_**

Aki abre los ojos y su boca, gira mirando su mano y la hermosa sortija de oro con una piedra preciosa un rubi, no podía ni mencionar una palabra estaba estupefacta.

Miro a yusei que espera su respuesta, ella vuelve a cubrir su cara y esta vez llora de felicidad – aw – lo abra fuerte – si si acepto! Y no vuelvas a asustarme asi – dice Aki con voz entrecortada, la emoción que sentía era muy fuerte sentir un dolor momentáneo para luego recibir era gran sorpresa.

**_"Solo tu, no podria vivir si tu no estas._**

**_No podria reir otra vez._**

**_Eres solo tu, mi bebe, eres solo tu…"__.._**

Yusei sonríe y la abraza también acariciando su cabello puesto que ella seguía llorando apoyada a su hombro. Pasaron la noche juntos y a la mañana siguiente se despiden a la entrada del bosque-te esperaré-y yo prometo no tardar – le dice aki dándole un largo beso

Aki regresa a la mansión con tandoles a bruno y kiryu aunque ellos ya se lo esperaban fingían sorpresa, se fueron de la ciudad hacer lo que tenia que hacer durante dos semanas.

* * *

**Aki-nee.19: jaja que susto eh aki?**

**Aki: rayos si *respira aliviada***

**Yusei: ahora si razones **

**Aki-nee.19: primero no es que no quiera publicar es que no tengo tiempo pero si escribo, ademas tengo otros fics por terminar lo que pasa por tener muchas ideas, segundo si yusei ya no estas de primero has sido remplazado por (cough cough ch..o...i..si-won)**

**Yusei: ah!´? porque quien es! *llamando a sicarios***

**Aki-nee.19: huum no primero apaga ese telefono!**

**yusei: ok**

**Aki-nee.19: no te dire! :P **

**Yusei: ¬¬**

**Aki: ya lo sé yusei! mira lo que encontre en su telefono! **

**Yusei: ah sii? con que siwon!**

**Aki: ah pero que... *babeando***

**yusei: aki! tu tambien! **

**Aki-nee.19: trae a mi oppa aca! *soñando despierta sin dejar de ver la foto***

**Yusei: bueno parece que la autora esta idiotizada, gracias por leer y proximo capitulo el final...**

**aki-nee.19 y Aki : a...di...os... *embobadas***


End file.
